Une nouvelle malédiction
by Cyelab
Summary: C'est après le retour d'Emma avec Marianne de la forêt enchantée que cette histoire commence. Regina est folle de rage et lance malgré elle une nouvelle malédiction sur Storybrooke... Une fiction qui sera bien-sûr Swan-Queen et M héhé !
1. Le retour de la méchante Reine

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction (qui sera Rated M), bon j'avais dit qu'elle serait Clexa mais finalement, j'ai eu très envie d'écrire du SQ (c'est en TRÈS grande partie à cause des super fictions de regina2015, je l'avoue, et en plus elle m'a poussée à tenter le SQ alors me voila ! D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle sera vite de retour sur le site ! Bisous à toi dès que tu verras ce premier chapitre ^^ !)**

 **Mais pour ceux qui attendraient la fic dont j'ai parlé à la fin de _Et si l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse ?_ elle arrivera après celle-ci, je ne l'ai pas oubliée ;)**

 **Pour cette histoire je pars du moment où Emma a ramené Marianne de la forêt enchantée et j'ai décidé (j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne) de faire comme si notre shérif n'avais pas du tout de pouvoir (je préfère laisser ce privilège à notre reine bien aimée ! ^^)  
Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura (peut-être une dizaine mais rien n'est sûr), je me laisse porter par les idées qui arrivent, donc on verra !**

 **Un grand Merci à MagRd qui m'a proposé d'être ma relectrice et vous épargne ainsi des jolies fautes ! :D**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Une nouvelle malédiction

 _Chapitre 1: Le retour de la méchante reine._

« À croire que gâcher ma vie est une affaire de famille ! » dit Regina entre ses dents avant d'écraser ses poings sur le volant de sa voiture.

Elle sortait de chez Granny où la sauveuse n'avait pu s'empêcher de ''sauver'' encore une fois et avait ramené Marianne de la forêt enchantée. N'importe quelle personne sensée se serait bien dit « Non, faire venir quelqu'un dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien, et dans le futur qui plus est, aura forcément des conséquences néfastes. » Mais non, Emma Swan se croyait bien au-dessus de tout ça, au-dessus du bon sens et de toutes les lois, un comble pour une shérif ! Quelle idiote celle-là ! Quoique non, à bien y réfléchir, c'était bien elle la plus idiote des deux à avoir cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait elle aussi droit à sa fin heureuse. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour se débarrasser de cette étiquette de méchante reine qui lui collait à la peau mais visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de tourner le dos à celle qu'elle était depuis si longtemps, au moins lorsqu'elle était la méchante reine, elle était crainte et respectée à défaut d'être aimée. Maintenant elle n'était plus rien et la famille Charmant trouvait encore le moyen de lui voler son bonheur...

Actuellement, Regina ne savait même pas quelle émotion allait prendre le contrôle de sa personne sous peu : La rage ou la tristesse ?

Malheureusement pour elle et pour tous les habitants de Storybrooke, ce fut un fin mélange des deux, ajouté à une bonne dose de magie qui s'abattit sur elle et alors qu'elle frappait encore une fois de ses poings le volant de sa voiture, un nuage violet en sortit et s'étendit sur toute la ville sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

À la sortie de la mairesse, Emma était restée plantée au milieu du Granny's, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça juste maintenant alors que ses relations avec la mère de son fils commençaient à s'améliorer.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Emma, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » tenta de la rassurer son père.

« Et puis tu n'allais quand même pas laisser une innocente se faire exécuter. Après tout, c'est elle la coupable, elle n'avait qu'à pas tuer qui bon lui semblait et faire régner la terreur dans la forêt... » Blanche s'arrêta de parler devant le regard noir que lui lança sa fille.

« Elle essayait de changer et de devenir une bonne personne et en plus de ruiner sa relation avec Robin, je lui balance ses vieux démons en pleine tête... »

Alors qu'Emma se laissait tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, Henry vint lui secouer le bras.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment gamin. » soupira la blonde.

« Je pense que si Maman, regarde ! » le jeune garçon lui montrait la porte du restaurant par laquelle s'infiltrait une épaisse fumée violette qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oula… J'aime pas du tout ça ! » Emma se releva d'un coup, laissant la panique prendre le dessus sur la culpabilité.

La sauveuse se hâta vers la sortie et arriva en courant devant la voiture de la mairesse avec ses parents et son fils à ses talons.

« Regina ! Maman ! » crièrent la mère et le fils d'une même voix en voyant que la fumée violette avait bien pour source la mairesse.

L'intéressée releva un visage baigné de larmes et ce furent des yeux emplis de colères qui se posèrent sur la sauveuse.

« Regina qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'écria la blonde affolée.

L'ex (ou peut-être plus si ex que ça) méchante reine sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte et lança d'un ton véhément :

« Je ne fais rien du tout, cessez de m'accuser de tous les maux de cette planète Miss Swan ! »

« À en croire la fumée violette émanant de vous qui s'étend sur toute la ville, je pense que si. » dis Emma du ton le plus calme qu'elle le pouvait, elle voyait bien que la brune était hors d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué ça, c'est vous Miss Swan ! Je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs depuis bien longtemps, mais on dirait que vous avez réveillé quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler chère sauveuse. »

Alors que les deux mères de Henry argumentaient, ce dernier jeta un regard apeuré sur la rue qui s'emplissait d'une fumée violette rentrant dans tous les bâtiments. Des nuages avaient recouvert le ciel étoilé et le tonnerre s'était mis à gronder soudainement. Le vent soufflait et semblait aider le nuage violet à recouvrir la ville.

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quel sort tu as lancé ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » cette fois, c'était entre la panique et la colère que le cœur de la brune balançait.

« Ce serait bien que vous trouviez une réponse à cette question avant que la ville entière n'en souffre ! » cria Emma pour se faire entendre.

L'intervention de la sauveuse mit fin au déchirement de sa majesté : c'était définitivement la colère qui la dirigeait. Regina se tourna vers elle, les larmes avaient fait couler son maquillage et ses cheveux étaient soumis au vent qui les faisait voler tout autour de son visage. Emma se surprit à la trouver magnifique malgré le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, elle aurait été troublée par cette constatation mais il se trouvait qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.  
Alors que Regina serrait les poings plus fort que jamais, la colère la submergea entièrement et elle finit de perdre le contrôle de la fumée violette qui atteignit rapidement les limites de la ville. C'est à ce moment qu'un éclair déchira le ciel et tomba juste au centre du cercle que décrivaient les Charmants, Henry et ses deux mères.

* * *

Emma se réveilla au beau milieu d'une clairière, sa tête tournait et sa vue était trouble. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, la sauveuse se releva et examina les alentours du regard.

« Mais où est-ce que je suis putain ? »

Elle respira un grand coup en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. Alors qu'elle tachait de remettre ses idées en place, tout lui revint, son retour à Storybrooke avec Marianne, la colère de Regina et cette fumée violette qui avait recouvert la ville en un rien de temps.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle m'a envoyée ? »

Emma se mit à courir jusqu'à la limite de la clairière et s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
Après une heure de marche laborieuse entre les arbres et les racines qui la faisaient trébucher (pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si maladroite?), la shérif de Storybrooke sortit des bois pour tomber sur une route, ou plutôt un chemin de terre. Elle commençait à reconnaître les lieux et n'aimait pas du tout ça…

« Non, non c'est une blague, ne me dites pas que je me retrouve encore ici ? »

Un carrosse, qui manqua de la renverser, confirma ses craintes, elle était de retour dans la forêt enchantée.  
Le cocher tira sur les rennes de toutes ses forces et les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, évitant à Emma de finir sous les roues du carrosse.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi on s'arrête comme ça ? » scanda une voix que la blonde reconnut sans peine.

Emma resta plantée au milieu du chemin, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, regardant sa majesté descendre les marches.  
Vêtue d'une longue robe noire bordée de rouge, un col dentelé noir remontant derrière sa nuque dégagée grâce à un chignon complexe, la méchante reine dégageait une aura de pouvoir qui ne pouvait inspirer que la crainte ou l'admiration, voir les deux dans le cas du shérif qui n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche. Devant le regard supérieur que lui lança Regina, à présent à quelques pas d'elle, Emma sortit de sa léthargie :

« Vous ! »

La brune haussa un sourcil devant tant d'insolence mais n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa colère que la blonde continua en s'avançant vers elle, l'index pointé dans sa direction :

« Vous m'avez renvoyée ici, ou nous, je ne sais même pas qui a été frappé par votre magie, où est Henry ? »

La reine saisit le poignet levé de cette effrontée et leva la main en direction de ses gardes qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez mais visiblement vous n'êtes pas assez futée pour vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas une femme que l'on importune de la sorte. »

Emma tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais ses muscles refusaient catégoriquement de lui obéir, elle comprit devant le sourire maléfique qui avait pris place sur le visage de Regina qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans sa paralysie temporaire.

« Laissez-moi partir. » souffla la sauveuse entre ses dents serrées.

Regina se mit à rire à gorge déployée, d'un rire sans joie faisant froid dans le dos à la blonde qui se maudit d'être sortie de la forêt, quelle idiote décidément, elle faisait tout de travers en ce moment !

« Vous laissez partir, vous êtes mignonne ! » la brune reprit son sérieux et son sourire quitta son visage pour laisser place à un regard qui se voulait terrifiant « À vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle j'hésite entre vous arracher le cœur ici et maintenant ou vous envoyer pourrir dans un de mes cachots histoire de me divertir quand je serais d'humeur... »

Alors qu'Emma avalait sa salive en priant pour que sa majesté choisisse la deuxième option, une flèche vola à gauche du visage fermé de la reine pour venir se planté dans la poitrine de son premier garde.

« Regardez qui vient se joindre à la fête, attrapez-la ! » cria Regina à son deuxième et dernier garde.

Emma tourna son regard en direction de la nouvelle cible de la brune et fut partagée entre l'étonnement et le soulagement en voyant sa mère, enfin plutôt Blanche-Neige dans ce monde, bander son arc pour tirer une autre flèche.

« Mary-Margaret ! »

L'interpellée et Regina jetèrent un regard tout aussi choqué à la blonde qui se demanda si elle venait de faire un coup de génie ou une absurdité sans nom. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps car d'un claquement de doigts, sa majesté lui fit perdre conscience puis l'envoya valdinguer dans son carrosse. Ce moment d'inattention permit à Blanche- Neige de s'enfuir, laissant une Regina furieuse déverser sa colère sur son dernier garde.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Emma se réveilla allongée à même le sol. Étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot, elle en déduisit que sa majesté avait choisi la deuxième option. Elle se releva en grimaçant avec une main sur la tête.

« Regardez qui se réveille enfin... »

« Si vous y aviez été moins fort, je me serais peut-être réveillée plus tôt. » se plaignit Emma en se massant le bas du dos, elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur « Je déduis de votre présence ici que vous êtes déjà d'humeur ! »

« Je ne saurais dire si vous adresser à moi avec une telle insolence alors que vous êtes enfermée dans mes cachots relève d'une forme de courage ou bien de débilité profonde... »

Regina fit une pause lors de laquelle elle détailla la blonde de bas en haut, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il fallait l'admettre, son air mi perdu mi arrogant lui donnait un charme et on devinait que derrière ses tâches de terre et ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, se cachait une belle femme. C'est pourtant avec dédain que sa majesté continua :

« Je miserais plutôt sur la deuxième option... »

« Je vous interdit de m'insulter ! »

Après un nuage de fumée violette, Emma se retrouva coincée entre le mur de sa cellule et une reine semblant bel et bien méchante qui l'attrapa sous le menton pour la coller au mur avant de lui souffler à l'oreille d'un ton menaçant :

« Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire ici ni nul part ailleurs, JE suis la reine, c'est MOI qui donne des ordres. » face au manque de réponse de la blonde, Regina serra un peu plus ses mains autour de son cou « C'est compris ? »

Emma déglutit difficilement et décida d'opter pour la docilité, après tout elle n'était pas en très bonne posture actuellement, elle hocha donc la tête.

« Bien. » dit sa majesté avec un sourire satisfait avant de claquer des doigts, les plongeant toutes les deux dans un nuage de fumée.

Emma se retrouva à genoux devant un immense trône sur lequel était assise une Regina qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Les deux femmes étaient seules dans la petite pièce qui n'était meublée que du trône et d'une coiffeuse ornée d'un somptueux miroir. La blonde leva un regard interrogateur vers la brune.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais passer plus de temps dans les cachots ? » répondit-elle en relevant un sourcil « Maintenant vous allez me dire qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez, ce que vous me voulez et surtout d'où vous connaissez Blanche-Neige et pourquoi vous l'avez appelée je ne sais comment. »

Devant le silence insolent d'Emma, Regina ajouta :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps, je connais une bonne centaine de manières de vous faire parler sans même utiliser une once de magie alors ne me forcer pas à vous délier la langue par la force. »

Encore une fois, la sauveuse préféra opter pour la docilité, et après tout, c'était finalement une chance de s'expliquer et de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Mon nom est Emma Swan et vous me connaissez très bien, nous venons toutes les deux de Storybrooke. »

« Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais déjà rencontré une personne aussi insolente que vous, Miss Swan. » l'interrompit la reine « Répondez aux autres questions que je vous ai posées, et ne mentez pas si vous voulez garder votre langue. »

« Je ne mens pas, vous étiez la mairesse de Storybrooke où vous avez envoyé tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée il y a plus de vingt ans de cela. »

Pendant qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, Regina se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche prédatrice et terrifiante.

« Il me semble vous avoir fortement déconseillé de mentir. »

La reine était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la sauveuse qui s'était relevée et plantait son regard vert droit dans les deux yeux noirs de Regina. Cette dernière l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le cou et la souleva au-dessus d'elle.

« S'il vous plaît... » commença Emma en attrapant les mains de la brune « Laissez-moi finir mon histoire et vous verrez que je ne mens pas, du moins je l'espère. » la blonde finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

La méchante reine la sonda encore quelques secondes avant de la reposer à terre.

« Soit, mais soyez brève, et je vous préviens que si je ne suis pas satisfaite par votre… histoire, je vous renvoie pourrir dans les cachots jusqu'à que vous soyez décidée à me dire la vérité. »

La blonde se massa la gorge pendant que sa majesté retournait s'asseoir sur son trône. Emma s'efforça alors de tout expliquer à Regina en commençant par comment elle avait rompu la malédiction et en finissant par le fait qu'elle avait ramené Marianne, provoquant la colère de la brune. Elle tacha de bien insister sur le fait qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un fils à Storybrooke mais Regina avait gardé la même expression avec un sourcil levé du début à la fin.

« La fille de Blanche-Neige et à la fois la mère de mon fils, vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote. » déclara enfin Regina en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers Emma.

La blonde voulut reculer mais une nouvelle fois, son corps refusa de lui obéir.

« Non, je vous jure, c'est la vérité, vous devez me croire, vous devez m'aider à remettre les choses en ordre, pensez à Henry, je ne sais même pas où il est. »

La reine ne semblait plus l'écouter et la saisit par le col de sa veste en cuir rouge avant de la propulser dans un nuage de fumée violette. Emma atterrit une nouvelle fois sur le sol de sa cellule en entendant la voix de Regina dans sa tête : « Un séjour dans les cachots vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à la vérité que vous me donnerez tôt ou tard... ».

« C'est la vérité ! C'est la vérité putain ! Pensez à Henry ! » Emma s'époumona deux bonnes minutes avant de se résigner et de se laisser tomber contre le mur froid et rugueux de sa cellule.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une nouvelle malédiction, de retour dans la forêt enchantée ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ;)**

 **Pour la fréquence des post, je ne promets rien parce que j'ai pas du tout pris d'avance mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sûrement le jeudi soir alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines, bye !**


	2. Rêves ou Cauchemars ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout, merci beaucoup pour les follow, les fav et surtout les review qui m'ont fait méga plaisir !  
J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira autant que le premier a eu l'air de vous plaire !  
Pour ceux à qui j'ai pas pu répondre par MP, la réponse aux reviews est en bas ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à MagRd pour sa relecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Rêves ou cauchemars ?_

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que sa majesté ne daigne accorder la moindre attention à sa prisonnière. Emma avait eu le temps de s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles sur ce qui avait pu arriver à son fils et elle n'en aimait aucun. Elle ne savait même pas si Henry était dans le même monde qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer, ou peut-être pas finalement, parce que ce monde n'était clairement pas des plus sécurisants.  
Elle devenait folle à force de tourner en rond et elle avait beau avoir inspecté sa cellule de fond en comble, elle n'avait pas vu la moindre faille lui permettant une tentative d'évasion. Les premiers jours, elle avait espéré que sa mère vienne la chercher mais elle avait rapidement mis cet espoir de côté. En effet, même si Blanche-Neige était intervenue lors de sa rencontre avec la méchante reine, ce qui lui avait sûrement permis de garder son cœur dans sa poitrine au moins une semaine de plus, il n'y avait aucune raison que la brune risque sa vie en pénétrant dans le château de la femme qui voulait le plus sa mort dans ce monde, tout ça pour voler au secours d'une inconnue. Parce que visiblement, c'était tout ce qu'elle était ici, une véritable inconnue…  
C'est sur ces sombres pensées que la blonde s'endormit à même le sol pour sa septième nuit dans ce cachot.

Quant à elle, bien que confortablement installée dans son gigantesque lit, Regina n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage de cette Emma Swan lui revenait en tête. Cela n'était pas été un problème en soit car après tout elle avait un plutôt joli visage, avec des traits bien dessinés et… elle s'égarait encore ! Non le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'elle connaissait la blonde avant de l'avoir rencontrée à l'orée de la forêt. Et cela lui donnait envie de donner un peu plus de crédit à cette histoire absurde de Storybrooke et de malédiction. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette femme, elle faisait des rêves étranges où elle se trouvait dans une autre époque entourée de gens qu'elle méprisait à l'heure actuelle. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son grand lit pendant une bonne heure, la méchante reine finit par trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement pour elle, se fut pour replonger dans un de ces étranges songes.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva perchée sur d'immenses talons et cintrée dans un tailleur noir à marcher énergiquement le long d'une rue goudronnée. Elle pénétra dans un bâtiment qu'elle traversa rapidement pour entrer dans un bureau. Et derrière ce bureau ne se trouvait nulle autre que la blonde qui hantait ses pensées depuis une semaine.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi je vous paye ? » s'entendit-elle crier alors qu'elle tapait des deux mains à plat sur le bureau en bois pour réveiller la jeune femme assoupie.

Cette dernière fit un bond sur sa chaise avant de réaliser qu'elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.

« Je… euh... » commença à bégayer Emma avant que la sonnerie du téléphone ne vienne à son secours. « Shérif Swan … Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et récupéra son blouson en cuir rouge (extrêmement laid, ne put s'empêcher de penser Regina) avant de se lever.

« C'est Henry, il a des soucis. »

« Henry… ? » pensa Regina à haute voix « Henry ! ».

La méchante reine se réveilla en sursaut.

« Mais qui est Henry bon sang ? Elle ne peut tout de même pas avoir raison ! »

Après une heure de plus à se tourner dans son lit, à fulminer contre la blonde et son histoire qui ne tenait pas debout et à ruminer tous ses rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres, Regina se leva, folle de rage et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. C'est habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge et parfaitement apprêtée qu'elle réapparut dans la cellule de sa prisonnière la plus récente.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cette dernière endormie, comment était-il possible qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil dans son immense et confortable lit alors que la blonde y arrivait à même le sol d'une cellule froide et humide ?

Après s'être raclée la gorge plusieurs fois, sa majesté s'impatienta et d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître un sceau d'eau glacée qui se déversa rapidement sur Emma.

« Oh putain ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Putain ! » hurla la pauvre blonde complètement trempée en se relevant d'un bond.

« C'est impressionnant ce que vous pouvez être vulgaire, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de surveiller votre langage Miss Swan ? » demanda la reine avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Regina était plutôt fière du réveil qu'elle venait d'offrir à sa prisonnière, après tout c'était elle qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ait droit à une bonne nuit.

« Mon langage ? Peut-être que si vous me traitiez avec un peu de respect, je serai moins '' vulgaire'' » répliqua Emma qui tremblait maintenant de tout son corps.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Regina invoqua, d'un geste élégant de la main, un vent chaud qui eut pour effet de sécher instantanément la blonde qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

« Merci… C'est… gentil... » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Non ce n'est que pur sens pratique, vous ne me servirez à rien si vous tombez malade et mourrez bêtement, sans même que j'ai eu le plaisir de vous arracher le cœur. » rétorqua la reine.

Pour être honnête, elle-même s'étonnait de son geste, après tout cette femme n'était pas en sucre et n'aurait quand même pas succombé à un petit coup de froid… Mais maintenant que c'était fait elle n'allait ni revenir en arrière ni perdre la face devant sa prisonnière qui actuellement ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante ou effrayée devant la menace que représentait Regina avec son obsession pour les cœurs arrachés.

« Bref, trêve de politesse, je ne suis pas venue ici dans l'unique but de vous arroser, même si je ne nierai pas l'aspect divertissant que cela m'a apporté. Je veux savoir si vous êtes enfin décidée à me dire la vérité. »

« Vous me laissez en plan pendant une semaine et c'est en plein milieu de la nuit que vous vous rappelez que j'existe ? » lâcha Emma qui ne digérait toujours pas ce réveil forcé.

Devant le regard menaçant que lui lança sa majesté en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline, la blonde regretta tout de suite ses paroles, elle oubliait qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à la mairesse de Storybrooke (qui était déjà très intimidante) mais à la méchante reine qui n'éprouvait pour le moment pas la moindre envie de se repentir comme l'avait fait la Regina qu'elle connaissait.

« Sachez que dans ce château, et dans tout le reste du royaume, par la même occasion, tout le monde a plutôt intérêt à suivre mes ordres s'il tient à sa vie, je suis crainte et respectée de tous. Et pour vous, comme pour tous les autres, mes désirs sont des ordres. Alors si je décide de venir vous voir au beau milieu de la nuit en vous demandant n'importe quoi, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous exécuter si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit moi qui vous exécute. Je ne le répéterai donc qu'une ultime fois : Je veux des réponses aux questions que je vous ai posées, et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir une fois de plus. »

À force d'avancer vers Emma, La brune ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et pu très distinctement la voir soupirer en baissant les yeux.

« Mais je vous ai déjà dit la vérité et je suis sûre que si vous venez me voir à cette heure-ci c'est qu'une partie de vous me croit et se souvient de la vie que vous aviez à Storybrooke. »

La mâchoire de la reine se crispa. En effet ces rêves répétés, où elle était une tout autre personne dans un tout autre monde, qu'elle faisait depuis l'apparition de la blonde dans sa vie ne pouvaient pas être une coïncidence. Sans parler de ce fameux Henry dont la simple évocation l'avait faite se réveiller en sursaut cette nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire les balivernes que lui avait servies sa prisonnière il y a une semaine, si elle avait eu un fils, elle s'en rappellerait quand même !

« C'est à croire que votre cœur vous dérange là où il est. » dit Regina dans un murmure qui généra un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa vis-à-vis.

La pauvre shérif recula à mesure que la brune s'approchait d'elle comme un félin s'approche de sa proie. Malheureusement pour elle, sa cellule n'était pas des plus spacieuses et elle finit rapidement le dos contre un mur froid, ne pouvant plus échapper à la méchante reine dont le sourire maléfique lui glaçait le sang.

« Non Regina… Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire, vous n'êtes plus la méchante reine dans le monde dont nous venons, je suis sûre qu'une partie de vous s'en souvient... »

Mais pour l'instant la seule partie de la reine qui la dirigeait était la plus sombre, celle qui n'éprouvait de pitié pour personne, même pas pour cette belle blonde qui la troublait depuis son arrivée.  
Ainsi sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, Regina enfonça sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma qui en perdit le souffle. En la regardant droit dans ses yeux apeurés, la brune retira sa main de la poitrine de la blonde, avec à l'intérieur, un cœur pourpre sans la moindre tâche sombre.  
Avec un sourire machiavélique, la méchante reine disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

Emma repris son souffle, qu'elle avait retenu tout ce temps. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle vivait ses dernières secondes, mais elle connaissait assez Regina pour savoir que si elle avait dû réduire son cœur en poussière, elle l'aurait fait devant elle. Une question restait en suspens : est-ce que la brune allait revenir et lui rendre son cœur ou l'écrasera-t-elle sous ses yeux ?

Elle s'était encore mise dans un sacré pétrin ! Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici, pour retrouver Henry ? Elle ne savait même pas où il était ni même s'il était encore en vie… Non, elle ne devait pas imaginer le pire, et si son fils avait disparu, elle le saurait, elle en était convaincue, il devait être quelque part et assez futé pour se mettre à l'abri. Emma sourit en se disant que peu importe où le jeune garçon se trouvait, il devait être en train de chercher un moyen de la retrouver et que c'était sûrement lui qui la sortirait de cette situation, c'était un gamin intelligent. Mais le sourire de la blonde s'effaça bien vite quand elle se dit que son fils était seul en ce moment et ce peu importe dans quel monde il se trouvait. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux, elle pensa qu'elle était vraiment la pire des mères, voilà qu'elle l'abandonnait encore, et cette fois, sa deuxième mère n'était pas là pour lui puisqu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son fils. Elle se détestait, comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide ? Ramener Marianne à Storybrooke… Une éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais oui, Marianne ! » cria-t-elle en se relevant du sol crasseux sur lequel elle s'était laissée tomber.

* * *

Aussitôt arrivée dans sa somptueuse chambre, Regina laissa s'effacer le sourire diabolique qu'elle avait installé sur ses lèvres dans l'unique but d'effrayer la blonde. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas éprouvé le moindre plaisir à débarrasser Emma de son cœur et cela l'énervait autant que ça l'étonnait. Depuis une semaine, mener une vie d'enfer à ses serviteurs et torturer les prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans ses cachots à la recherche d'informations sur Blanche-Neige ne lui procurait plus la moindre satisfaction. Elle pensait qu'un bon vieil arrachage de cœur à l'ancienne lui redonnerait le sourire, mais non. Se ramollissait-elle avec le temps ou cette blonde exerçait-elle sur sa personne une espèce de charme ? La reine serra les dents et appuya un peu sur l'organe pourpre qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains, juste assez pour sentir la douleur que cela infligeait à sa propriétaire dans les sous-sols. Mais là encore, elle n'en retira rien. Exaspérée, elle déposa le cœur dans une coupe en verre, elle ne voulait pas le briser tout de suite, aussi mieux valait-il qu'elle s'en éloigne avant de s'énerver de trop.

Regina fut d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée et ces espions, venant lui faire leur rapport en payèrent le prix. De toute façon, ils ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas fichus de lui ramener la moindre information sur le lieu où se terrait cette peste de Blanche-Neige.

Lorsque la reine se dirigea vers sa chambre à minuit passé, elle espérait que, cette nuit, le sommeil la trouverait rapidement. Ses prières furent exaucées mais malheureusement elle se réveilla après quelques heures et recommença à tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Encore une fois ses pensées étaient tournées vers la belle blonde enfermée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous elle. Regina ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ni son image ni l'idée qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Et surtout à cette heure si tardive, son esprit fatigué vagabondait sur le corps parfait qu'elle devait avoir sous ses vêtements sales et déchirés. La blonde avait l'air très musclée, elle était sûre que sous son T-shirt se trouvait un ventre plat et pouvait deviner des fesses parfaitement rebondies sous son pantalon affreusement moulant. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette attraction pour une femme et cela la troublait intensément. Et pire, depuis la mort de son premier et unique amour, c'était la première fois qu'elle était attirée par une personne, tous sexes confondus.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre : Comment une femme qui l'énervait autant pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle ? Parce que si une chose était sûre, c'était bien que, depuis leur rencontre dans la forêt, la blonde l'agaçait au possible. Il était d'ailleurs très étrange qu'elle ait attendu si longtemps avant de lui arracher le cœur, elle exerçait décidément une sorte de charme sur elle…  
Regina n'en pouvait plus de se tourner dans son lit avec ses pensées, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net !

Dans un nuage de fumée, la méchante reine apparut, parfaitement apprêtée et vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un haut tout aussi sombre, dans la cellule de celle qui tourmentait involontairement sa nuit. Elle était paisiblement endormie à même le sol et Regina se surprit à la trouver non seulement attendrissante mais aussi incroyablement belle. Après une bonne minute de contemplation, la brune se ressaisit tout en se sermonnant mentalement, la reine qu'elle était ne devait pas rester à regarder bêtement l'objet de son désir, non, elle devait le prendre, sans demander, et le croquer comme on croque dans une pomme bien mûre. Alors qu'elle s'accroupissait en se penchant vers la belle blonde, cette dernière ouvrit un œil et le deuxième suivit vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de la méchante reine à dix centimètres du sien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis souvenue que j'avais une belle prisonnière dans mes cachots qui bien qu'inutile sur le plan des renseignements, pourrait très bien me servir de distraction. » annonça Regina avec l'assurance d'une reine.

« Heu… Je... » commença à bégayer Emma, abasourdie par cette déclaration on ne pouvait plus directe.

« Lorsque vous n'arrivez pas à vous exprimer comme cela, je n'arrive pas à dire si je vous trouve attendrissante ou horripilante. » dit Regina, qui n'avait plus le moindre filtre, en attrapant le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts fins.

Dire qu'Emma était sous le choc était un euphémisme, elle regardait la reine avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir Regina dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé.

Mais la brune reprit vite son sérieux et replongea un regard chargé de désir dans les yeux de la blonde qui avala difficilement sa salive. La reine, qui n'avait pas lâché le menton de sa prisonnière, resserra son emprise et réduisit davantage la distance séparant leurs deux visages.

« Regina… Que faîtes-vous ? » demanda Emma dans un souffle.

« Taisez-vous et laissez-vous faire. » ordonna la reine d'une voix rauque.

Voyant que sa proie ne bronchait plus, Regina combla le dernier espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles, tremblantes, de la blonde. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, dès que la bouche pulpeuse de la brune s'écrasa sur celle d'Emma, les deux femmes s'enflammèrent. La shérif se redressa légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'appuyer encore un peu plus ce baiser, puis elle attrapa la nuque de la méchante reine qui, quant à elle, passa une main sur la taille de sa prisonnière les faisant toutes les deux passer en position assise.  
Regina rompu le baiser, s'écarta et planta son regard noir dans les deux yeux verts qui la regardaient avec désir. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de sa prisonnière et la força à s'allonger à même le sol avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Emma se laissa faire en dévorant la reine du regard. La brune avait un sourire en coin planté sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle attrapa les poignets de la blonde et les plaqua de chaque côté de son visage avant de replonger jusque sur les lèvres frémissantes de la shérif qui gémit quand la cuisse de Regina vint appuyer sur son entre-jambe pendant le baiser, ne le rendant que plus fiévreux. La bouche de la reine se détacha de celle d'Emma non sans garder sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents un peu plus longtemps. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au cou de la blonde sur lequel elle laissa plusieurs marques de morsures. Dans le même temps, la reine libéra les poignets de sa prisonnière pour venir glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt et griffer plus que caresser le ventre musclé de la blonde qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant encore le parfum de celles de Regina. Cette dernière accentua la pression que sa cuisse exerçait sur l'intimité d'Emma qui lâcha dans un soupir :

« Oh Mme Mills… »

« Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? » demanda Regina en se redressant brusquement.

* * *

C'est seule dans son grand lit que la reine se redressa le souffle court. Un rêve… Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Bien-sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme si elle aurait réellement embrassé (et plus si affinité !) cette écervelée ! Non, elle ne la trouvait ni attendrissante, ni attirante, ni incroyablement sexy…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma pauvre ? Elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? »

Regina se releva brusquement du lit. Mais oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Cela expliquait tout, tous ces cauchemars étranges qu'elle faisait depuis l'arrivée de la blonde, cette attirance ridicule pour sa prisonnière et surtout ce dernier rêve plus que troublant.

« La garce ! » jura Regina avant de disparaître de sa chambre dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! ;)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, le délire du rêve déguisé tout ça... Vous y avez cru ou pas ? :P  
Dites moi tout dans les commentaires ! ;)  
À dans deux semaines pour la suite pour laquelle j'ai déjà des petites idées ! (d'ailleurs si vous avez des envies particulières, dites le moi, on pourra peut-être s'arranger ^^)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ;) Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que le premier !**


	3. Une chance

**Hey, me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas épargné Emma la pauvre, et tu verras que dans ce chapitre je ne l'ai pas fais non plus !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci à MagRd pour la relecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Une chance_

Après le départ de Regina au beau milieu de la nuit, Emma n'avait pas pu se rendormir et avait passé plusieurs heures à mettre au point le discours qu'elle ferait à Regina quand elle reviendrait la voir. Elle comptait bien la convaincre de la véracité de son histoire et si elle pouvait, par la même occasion, la persuader de lui rendre son cœur, cela l'arrangerait fortement. Dès la tombée de la nuit suivante, la blonde, épuisée, s'était endormie comme une masse et elle était encore confortablement installée dans les bras de Morphée lorsque Regina apparut comme une furie dans sa cellule.

« Debout ! » cria la brune, absolument pas d'humeur à attendre que sa prisonnière daigne se réveiller.

Emma sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant la reine qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle et la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Dire qu'elle avait l'air énervée aurait été un euphémisme, elle avait les poings aussi serrés que les mâchoires et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs (ce que la blonde espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire), elle aurait déjà été carbonisée à cet instant précis.  
Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à la brune qu'elle pouvait aussi lui rendre visite quand le soleil était levé, elle se retrouva soulevée au-dessus du sol par une force invisible qui venait sans nul doute de la méchante reine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » peina à dire Emma qui sentait une pression autour de sa gorge.

« Arrêtez de jouer les innocentes et levez le sortilège que vous m'avez lancé. »

« Mais je... »

« Tout de suite ! » cria Regina avant d'envoyer sa victime voler contre le mur.

En entrant en contact avec la pierre froide, Emma retint un cri de douleur mais gémit lorsqu'elle glissa jusqu'au sol, libérée de l'étau magique.

« Cessez de jouer la comédie ! J'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas la seule à être dotée de pouvoirs dans cette pièce. » gronda la reine en saisissant la blonde par son col, la forçant à se relever.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Emma qui se dit que c'était décidément le réveil le plus dur qu'elle ait connu.

Regina inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« Je parle du sort que vous m'avez jeté dès votre arrivée dans ce château. Je le sens bien, je sais reconnaître de la magie quand je la vois. Vous vous êtes glissée dans mes rêves comme la sournoise que vous êtes et ça, je vous l'interdit vous m'entendez ?! »

« Vous ne pensez pas que si j'avais les pouvoirs dont vous parlez je ne les aurais pas plutôt utilisés pour m'enfuir d'ici voir pour vous empêcher, je ne sais pas moi, de me voler mon cœur, par exemple ! »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Miss Swan ! » prévint Regina en enserrant la gorge de la blonde qui grimaça.

« OK, OK, laissez-moi vous expliquer... »

La reine lâcha Emma puis recula d'un pas.

« Soyez brève et je vous préviens, cette fois, à la moindre partie douteuse de vos explications, j'écraserai ceci et vous regarderai mourir sans pitié. » dit Regina en faisant apparaître le cœur de sa prisonnière dans sa main droite.

La shérif avala sa salive et rassembla tout son courage avant de commencer :

« Je pense pouvoir vous apporter la preuve que ce que je vous ai raconté est la vérité. »

« Continuez. »

« Je vous ai expliqué que j'avais ramené Marianne de la forêt enchantée et que c'est ça qui a déclenché votre colère, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je me souviens parfaitement de toutes les sottises que vous m'avez racontées. Venez-en aux faits. »

Regina appuya un peu sur l'organe rouge qu'elle tenait dans la main afin de motiver la blonde à accélérer le mouvement. Cette dernière grimaça avant de continuer :

« Et elle ne vous rappelle rien cette Marianne ? Vous l'avez faite prisonnière un jour, et vous l'avez ensuite tuée. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas du nom de toutes les personnes que j'ai enfermées et laissées mourir dans ces cachots Miss Swan ! » répliqua la méchante reine avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos « Et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec notre histoire. »

« Elle est brune, mariée avec Robin des bois… Qui vole aux riches pour donner aux pauvres… Ça ne vous dit rien ? » tenta Emma.

Regina plissa les yeux avant de répondre :

« Si, vous avez de la chance, je l'ai faite exécuter il y a moins de deux semaines, pas très longtemps avant que vous ne débarquiez en faite. »

La shérif de Storybrooke soupira de soulagement. Oui cela prenait tout son sens, Regina les avait tous renvoyés dans la forêt à un moment ou Marianne était censée être déjà morte. La blonde continua avant que la reine ne s'énerve, son sourcil relevé montrait qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle n'est pas morte. »

« Vous êtes complètement stupide ou vous le faites exprès ? » demanda la reine enserrant sa gorge de sa main libre, à bout de patience.

« Non, laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. »

Regina poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se demandait pourquoi elle laissait cette insupportable blonde en vie.

« Continuez. » dit-elle sans lâcher son emprise autour du cou d'Emma.

Emma qui avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'elle s'était répétée son discours toute la journée, il était très clair mais à présent, devant la méchante reine qui la menaçait et qui était on ne pouvait plus proche d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement.

« Aujourd'hui de préférence. » insista Regina en resserrant sa main autour de sa gorge.

« Peut-être que j'aurais moins de mal à me concentrer si vous ne m'étrangliez pas à moitié ! » s'énerva Emma.

« Et peut-être que vous auriez encore moins de mal si je vous étranglais complètement ! » grinça Regina en poussant la blonde contre le mur, serrant sa gorge de plus en plus fort.

« Ok c'est bon désolée… » grimaça Emma.

La reine desserra légèrement sa main mais resta collée à la blonde pour lui murmurer d'une voix menaçante :

« C'est votre dernière chance. »

« Et bien quand je suis revenue de la forêt enchantée la dernière fois, j'ai ramené Marianne, provoquant votre colère, enfin celle de la Regina Mills que je connais, mairesse de Storybrooke. Et cette Regina a lancé un sort, c'est d'ailleurs probablement cette magie que vous ressentez. Mais le fait est que vous n'avez jamais pu exécuter Marianne et qu'elle est quelque part ici, bien en vie. »

Emma priait pour que la reine se rende compte qu'elle avait raison. Si Marianne était encore ici dans la forêt enchantée (et elle ne voyait pas où d'autre elle pouvait être d'autre, puisqu'elle avait forcément été touchée par le sort de la mairesse), cela prouvait forcément qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'ils venaient tous de Storybrooke. Enfin en tout cas dans sa tête, ça avait du sens.

« Ça c'est en admettant que votre histoire de malédiction et de Storybrooke est vraie... »

« Si vous me laissez vous apporter la preuve que Marianne est en vie, ça vous prouvera aussi que mon histoire est vraie ! » tenta Emma.

« Oui bien-sûr je vais vous laisser partir et vous faire entièrement confiance pour revenir me voir avec cette Marianne ! » dit Regina en riant sans joie « Ne me prenez pas pour la dernière des abruties, je vous prie. »

« Dans ce cas, accompagnez-moi, partons ensemble à la recherche de Marianne et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvée, vous vous rendrez compte que je dis la vérité et on pourra sauver Henry ! » supplia presque Emma.

La reine arqua les sourcils et lâcha la gorge de sa prisonnière, reculant d'un pas.

« Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire, courir à la recherche d'une morte ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle est en vie ! »

« Certes, en admettant que je vous crois, qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte de retrouver votre Marianne ? Après tout si vous avez raison et que j'ai lancé une malédiction nous ramenant dans la forêt enchantée, c'est que je ne devais pas tant me plaire que ça dans votre Storybrooke ! »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout de suite après, Regina marquait un point.

« C'est vrai que tout n'est pas tout rose pour vous à Storybrooke mais vous avez un fils, Henry, qui vous aime et que vous aimez plus que tout. » tenta Emma sachant que s'il y avait bien une personne capable d'attendrir la Regina qu'elle connaissait, c'était Henry.

La reine se retourna, cachant son visage à Emma qui priait pour qu'elle accepte sa proposition.  
Le cerveau de Regina fonctionnait à pleine vitesse, devait-elle faire confiance à la blonde et s'éloigner de son confort pour partir à l'aventure ? Une partie d'elle lui disait que c'était une idée stupide, la méchante reine était impitoyable et n'était certainement pas du genre à se balader dans la forêt avec sa prisonnière. Mais d'un autre côté, elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et qu'elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce château. Une autre partie d'elle avait envie de croire la blonde quand elle lui disait qu'elle avait un fils qui l'aimait. Elle la maudissait d'avoir débarqué dans sa vie de méchante reine avec ses grandes histoires !

Alors qu'Emma osait à peine respirer, Regina se retourna et planta son regard noir dans le sien. La brune leva le cœur de la blonde et le serra dans sa main avant de finalement le replonger dans la poitrine de sa propriétaire qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« J'accepte de vous laisser une chance. Nous partirons dans quelques heures à la recherche de votre Marianne. Mais je vous préviens, si vous me faites faux bond ou tentez quoique ce soit pour vous échapper, je reprendrai ce cœur et le réduirai en bouillie ! » menaça Regina en posant son doigt entre les deux seins de la blonde qui rougit en déglutissant difficilement « Et si nous n'avons pas trouvé cette prisonnière dans une semaine, la sentence sera la même, je ne vais pas me balader dans la forêt pendant un mois non plus ! »

« Nous la trouverons, je vous l'assure. » sourit Emma, rassurée et fière que son plan ait marché, pour une fois qu'elle ne plantait peut-être pas tout.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et précisa :

« Il va de soi que si vous m'agacer de trop, cela finira mal pour vous aussi ! »

Emma ne répondit rien mais n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de son sourire, surtout qu'elle en lisait clairement un dans les yeux de la reine même si cette dernière essayait de le cacher.

« Je reviens dans une heure, tenez-vous prête. »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de vous attendre à vrai dire... »

C'est en roulant des yeux que Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Elle réapparut exactement une heure plus tard, après avoir prévenu son bras droit qu'elle partait en mission seule quelques temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'un bruit court dans le château sur le fait que la reine partait à l'aventure avec une prisonnière.

Emma sursauta quand Regina se matérialisa à deux pas d'elle. Elle la regarda de haut en bas : la brune était toute de noir vêtue, un pantalon en cuir moulant et un haut tout aussi serré et sombre, pleins de lacets en cuir qui lui faisait un décolleté plus que généreux. Lorsque Emma posa ses yeux sur ceux de la reine, elle rougit devant le sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin que cette dernière abordait, montrant qu'elle l'avait prise en flagrant délit de relookage.

« Vous ne pensiez pas tout de même pas que j'allais partir dans la forêt en longue robe et talons hauts ? »

« Je… Non je n'y ai même pas pensé à vrai dire. » bégaya Emma, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de sa majesté.

« En parlant de tenue... »

Regina finit sa phrase en esquissant un élégant geste de la main, enveloppant sa prisonnière d'un nuage de fumée.

Une fois le nuage violet dissipé, Emma se regarda avec des yeux ronds : elle était à présent habillée d'un pantalon moulant en tissus épais marron et d'un haut très similaire à celui de la reine mais dans le même tissu que son bas. Elle releva un regard étonné vers Regina.

« Vous auriez eu du mal à passer inaperçue avec votre vieille tenue. Et je n'aurais pas supporté cette ignoble veste rouge longtemps ! »

« Mais j'adorais ce blouson ! »

Regina fit une grimace de dégoût en agitant une nouvelle fois la main, les enveloppant cette fois toutes les deux dans un nuage de fumée.  
Elles disparurent pour réapparaître dans la forêt, à moins d'un kilomètre du château.

« Bon et maintenant ? Une idée d'où peut être votre cher amie ? » demanda la reine.

« Ce n'est pas mon amie, je ne la connais même pas. » répondit Emma tout en se demandant où elles pourraient la trouver.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée de mon exécution et ramenée avec vous dans votre Storybrooke ? » demanda Regina avec un sourcil relevé.

« Je… Et bien lorsque je l'ai trouvée dans vos cachots, je n'ai pas pu la laisser ici, sachant qu'elle allait se faire tuer. »

« Vous êtes encore plus ennuyante que je ne l'imaginais... » dit la reine en relevant son deuxième sourcil avec un soupir.

« Excusez-moi d'être la sauveuse ! » se vexa Emma.

« La sauveuse ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu prétentieux comme surnom ? » lâcha la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi ! » se défendit la blonde.

« Bref ! Nous épiloguerons sur votre ego plus tard. En attendant j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez à ma question. »

« Je ne sais pas exactement où elle est mais ne vous en faites pas, c'était mon travail de retrouver les gens, même ici je devrais y arriver. »

« Vous recherchiez des gens, vous étiez quoi ? Une sorte d'espionne, une tueuse à gages peut-être ? » ironisa Regina.

« Je les retrouvais c'est tout, nous ne sommes pas tous des tueurs dans l'âme ! » avec un sourire pincé.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez peut-être plus intéressante que je ne le pensais... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer des gens pour être intéressante ! »

« C'était de l'humour Miss Swan, je me dis bien qu'un cœur pur comme le vôtre ne peut appartenir à une tueuse. »

« Je ne savais pas que la méchante reine faisait des petites blagues ! » lança Emma sur la défensive.

La brune saisit la gorge de la blonde, la poussant contre un arbre.

« Faites attention à votre ton, comme vous le dites si bien, je suis la méchante reine et n'hésiterai pas à vous arracher le cœur au besoin. » menaça Regina avec un regard noir et sans la moindre pointe d'humour cette fois-ci.

Emma avala sa salive en se maudissant, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se vexe comme ça alors que Regina avait l'air d'avoir oublié l'espace d'un instant son rôle de souveraine maléfique.

« Ok ok désolée. » tenta-t-elle en relevant ses deux mains.

Regina plissa ses yeux et relâcha finalement la blonde qui se massa le cou.

« Vous devriez peut-être travailler sur cette facilité que vous avez à perdre votre calme. » tenta Emma.

« Et vous sur votre facilité à me le faire perdre. » répliqua Regina du tac au tac.

La blonde sourit et reprit sa réflexion sur le l'endroit possible où pourrait se trouver Marianne, sûrement avec Robin, mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver non plus.

« Alors ça vient cette idée qui semble vous faire si mal au crane ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« C'est vous qui régnez sur ce royaume. Et je suppose que vous ne tenez pas très haut dans votre cœur un homme qui vole aux riches pour redistribuez aux pauvres. Vous n'avez pas des espions qui pourraient nous renseigner sur la localisation de Robin des bois et de sa bande ? »

« Non. Mes espions sont des incapables, enfin, étaient pour la plupart. »

« Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi ils ne le sont plus... » se contenta de répondre Emma en se demandant combien d'innocents la reine avait bien pu tuer.

« Nous vous ne voulez pas savoir en effet. »

« Mais c'est quand même votre royaume, vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où un repère de voleurs pourraient se trouver ? »insista la blonde.

« Si c'était le cas, ils pourriraient tous dans mes cachots, Miss Swan. »

La shérif soupira.

« Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller la forêt. »

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'ampleur de ces bois ? » demanda Regina de manière purement rhétorique.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer par les endroits les plus cachés et les clairières... » continua Emma, ignorant la réflexion de la reine.

« Je sens que je vais vite regretter de vous avoir laissé une chance... » se plaignit Regina en ce mettant en marche en direction du centre de la forêt.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est partie pour la recherche de Marianne ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je serais ravie de le lire dans les commentaires ! ;)**

 **Petite info avant de vous quitter, je suis actuellement en vacances, j'avais pris de l'avance pour ce chapitre mais du coup je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini le 4ème à temps, suspense ! ^^  
Du coup peut-être à dans deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus ! **


	4. À la recherche de Marianne

**Bonsoir à tous !  
Me voilà enfin avec le chapitre 4, désolée du retard, j'ai fait au plus vite ;)**

 **Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci à MagRd pour sa relecture ! :D**

 **Guest : Ouais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle, j'espère que ça te plaira, merci pour ta review ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : À la recherche de Marianne_

Après une journée de marche au milieu des arbres, la reine était à bout de nerf et se demandait un peu plus chaque minute ce qui lui avait pris de suivre la blonde dans cette aventure.  
Alors qu'elle trébuchait sur une énième racine, elle perdit son calme et pulvérisa cette dernière puis l'arbre entier auquel elle appartenait.

Emma se retourna au bruit de l'explosion et regarda avec des yeux ronds le tas de poussière qui se trouvait à la place de l'immense sapin s'élevant dans la forêt quelques secondes auparavant.  
Elle tourna ensuite son regard sur Regina dont les mains étaient encore entourées d'une lueur violette.

« OK je crois qu'on devrait peut-être faire une pause... »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider quand nous nous arrêtons, vous êtes encore ma prisonnière et JE suis celle qui donne les ordres. » répondit froidement la brune.

« Peut-être mais si vous continuez à cramer les arbres de la forêt, on ne risque pas de passer inaperçues très longtemps... »

« Je fais ce que je veux avec les arbres de MA forêt et si quelqu'un à quelque chose à y redire, qu'il vienne nous trouver, je me ferai un plaisir de lui coudre la langue au palais pour lui apprendre à m'importuner. »

Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais bah c'est pas gagné hein... » grommela-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » lança la reine avec un regard menaçant.

« Non, non rien. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dans ce cas remettons-nous en marche, nous nous arrêterons à la tombée de la nuit et pas avant. »

Après une heure de marche supplémentaire, les deux femmes arrivèrent dans une clairière au coucher du soleil.

« Nous dormirons ici cette nuit. » dit simplement Regina.

« À vos ordres majesté ! » ironisa Emma.

« Je vous déconseille fortement de vous moquez de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de l'humour moi aussi ? » demanda Emma avec un grand sourire.

« Non. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna en lançant :

« Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« Faites donc... » répondit la reine à voix basse.

Lorsque Emma revint une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de petit bois, elle ouvrit une bouche ronde devant la brune confortablement installée contre un arbre, devant un magnifique feu.  
En voyant l'air ahuri de la blonde, Regina laissa un sourire fier s'installer sur son visage et releva un sourcil avant de lancer :

« Vous comptez venir vous réchauffer ou rester plantée ici toute la nuit ? »

« Mais vous auriez quand même pu me dire que vous n'aviez pas besoin de mon bois pour votre feu magique ! »

« Et me passer d'un moment en toute tranquillité sans vous avoir sur le dos, certainement pas ! » répondit Regina, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

Emma soupira en laissant tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras avant de venir s'asseoir en face de la brune, de l'autre côté du feu.  
Regina se surprit à contempler la blonde à travers les flammes et surtout à la trouver attachante avec sa moue boudeuse. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait croire l'histoire que lui avait racontée Emma mais quoiqu'il en soit, ici, dans la forêt enchantée, elle était la méchante reine et la méchante reine ne se perdait pas dans d'inutiles contemplations. Mais d'un autre côté, cette blonde était très intrigante et Regina admettait ne pas être insensible à son charme. Malgré elle, la brune reposa son regard sur le visage fin d'Emma, sur ses lèvres roses, ses sourcils blonds, et surtout ses beaux yeux émeraude…  
C'est un grondement provenant du ventre de la blonde qui sortit la reine de ses pensées.

« Et bien Miss Swan... » lança Regina, le sourcil aussi relevé que son sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je mange du vieux pain rassi depuis une semaine ! » râla Emma.

« Ne vous plaignez pas, j'aurais aussi pu ordonner à mes hommes de rien vous donner du tout. »

Cependant, Regina claqua des doigts et un panier de pommes apparut entre les deux femmes.

« Oh oui ! » cria la blonde en se jetant sur les fruits bien rouges.

Avant même que Regina n'ai le temps de ciller, Emma avait déjà englouti la moitié d'une pomme.

« Seigneur… On ne vous a donc jamais appris les bonnes manières Miss Swan ? » demanda la reine en découpant un fruit en quartier avant de le manger gracieusement.

Emma avala la dernière bouchée de sa pomme avant de répondre :

« Pas vraiment non, ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours la priorité des parents d'accueil. »

« Des parents d'accueil ? Plaît-il ? » demanda la méchante reine à qui cette notion était étrangère dans ce monde.

« Rien, laissez tomber. » répondit Emma en croquant dans une deuxième pomme incroyablement juteuse.

Regina haussa les épaules, si la blonde ne voulait pas s'exprimer clairement, tant pis pour elle, après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Les deux femmes finirent de manger en silence puis Emma s'allongea en ricanant :

« Vous allez à votre tour avoir le plaisir de goûter à une nuit à même le sol ! »

Regina ricana.

« Vous êtes mignonne ! » se moqua-t-elle en se relevant.

Emma s'accouda et planta son regard dans celui de la brune qui lui lança un sourire narquois avant de concentrer son attention sur les arbres qui les entouraient.  
Telle une marionnettiste, elle tira sur des fils invisibles, forçant les arbres à se courber, suivant sa volonté. La blonde observa avec des yeux ronds les branches, les feuilles et les troncs former un abri qui, en plus d'être largement assez grand pour elles deux, était magnifique, très stylisé, il aurait fait rêver n'importe quel architecte.

« Wouha ! Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! » souffla Emma en entrant dans la cabane.

« Jamais, Miss Swan. » dit fièrement Regina.

À cette phrase, elle claqua des doigts et le sol sous l'abri fut recouvert de couvertures qui avaient l'air plus moelleuses que toutes celles dans lesquelles la blonde s'était déjà allongée.  
Emma émit un sifflement impressionné avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le nuage de couverture.

« Je vois que vous n'attendez pas d'invitation pour prendre vos aises dans MA chambre. » lança Regina les bras croisé et le sourcil arqué.

Emma se dit que ce sourcil brun passait plus de temps relevé que gentiment aligné avec son collègue.  
Cependant elle se redressa, gênée et demanda :

« Vous allez me faire dormir dehors dans la forêt ? »

« Vous avez peur du grand méchant loup, Miss Swan ? » demanda la reine avec un sourire narquois.

« Je... Non, enfin, ça dépend ! »

Regina éclata de rire devant l'air béat de la blonde avant de se reprendre rapidement et de lancer fièrement :

« Sachez qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que moi dans cette forêt. »

Devant le silence de sa vis-à-vis, elle ajouta :

« Mais je concède tout de même à vous laissez une place dans mon humble abri. »

Emma soupira de soulagement.

« À condition que vous ne me dérangiez pas bien-sûr. » précisa la reine.

« Ne vous en faîte pas, je me ferai toute petite. » répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers une extrémité de la cabane.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'allonger gracieusement sur les couvertures. Elle soupira, cela ne valait pas son grand et confortable lit mais c'était mieux que rien.  
La brune jeta un regard vers Emma qui avait déjà fermé les yeux. Elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de la laisser s'allonger près d'elle, sous son abri. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas hésité. Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée gentille comme cela, presque instinctivement ? Elle se trouvait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux en soupirant, elle se demanderait où était passée sa méchanceté plus tard, pour l'instant elle était épuisée et devait reposer tant son corps que son esprit.

* * *

La reine se leva en même temps que le soleil et si son corps avait bel et bien eu le repos qu'il méritait, son esprit avait été, lui, bien occupé par ces rêves étranges qui la tourmentaient en ce moment. Cette nuit, ils tournaient tous autour d'Emma qui lui parlait sans cesse de son fils Henry qu'il fallait à tout prix retrouver et sauver. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle sortit de l'abri non sans lancer un oreiller sur sa voisine en lui intimant sèchement de se lever.

La blonde grommela en enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans les couvertures moelleuses qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas si bien dormi et elle avait pas mal de sommeil à rattraper.

« Aujourd'hui de préférence ! » lança Regina, en revenant dans l'abri les sourcils froncés.

Elle accompagna son ordre d'un claquement de doigt qui fit disparaître la couverture sous laquelle s'était ensevelie Emma. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir les jambes nues de la blonde qui avait visiblement jugé préférable de dormir en boxer.  
La reine ouvrit des yeux ronds en s'exclamant :

« Mais enfin Miss Swan ! »

Elle se retourna, gênée, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et se racla la gorge avant de continuer, le dos tourné à la blonde qui se rhabillait précipitamment :

« Vous pourriez faire attention à votre tenue tout de même ! »

« Je… c'est que ce pantalon était trop serré… Je… n'arrivais pas à dormir. » bégaya Emma, qui avait le visage cramoisi.

La brune sentit une bouffé de chaleur la parcourir pour finir par se loger entre ses jambes en pensant au fait que sa prisonnière avait dormi à moitié dénudée à un mètre d'elle à peine. Elle se ressaisit en secouant la tête et préféra opter pour le sarcasme, après tout, ce n'était pas à elle d'être gênée.

« Vous êtes présentable ? Je peux me retourner ou bien je vais encore tomber des nues ? » demanda-t-elle en instant bien sur le dernier mot avec un grand sourire.

Elle se retourna et ricana devant l'air emprunté de la blonde, au moins cette mésaventure lui avait fait oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

« Désolée... » s'excusa Emma en baissant les yeux, les joues encore bien rouges.

Regina détailla la blonde de bas en haut en relevant un sourcil avant de lancer :

« Mettons-nous en route, je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que six jours pour retrouver Marianne. »

* * *

Après deux jours de recherche intensive, le résultat était toujours le même et Emma commençait à s'inquiéter tandis que la patience de Regina se faisait de plus en plus mince.  
Le soleil commençait sa chute dans le ciel pendant que les deux femmes marchaient en direction d'une énième clairière dans laquelle Emma pensait que Robin et sa bande auraient pu établir un campement.  
Mais malheureusement lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dedans, cette dernière était tout aussi déserte que les précédentes.  
Emma poussa un long soupir et la brune lui lança sèchement.

« Et vous disiez que vous gagniez votre vie en recherchant des gens… Je suppose que vous ne rouliez pas sur l'or. »

« Alors pour votre gouverne, c'est plus simple de rechercher des gens dans mon... »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle fut coupée par la main levée de la reine lui intimant de se taire.  
Regina se baissa lentement afin de ramasser quelque chose au sol, ce qui eut le mérite d'intriguer la blonde.

« Pour une fois, je pense que la piste que nous suivons n'est pas totalement stérile. » annonça la brune en tendant une pointe de flèche à Emma.

« Comment savoir si elle est bien à Robin des bois ? »

La reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« Vous avez en face de vous une puissante sorcière Miss Swan, si je vous dis que cette pointe de flèche est à une bande de sauvageons, c'est qu'elle est à une bande de sauvageons. Et si ce n'est pas à celle de Robin, c'est à une autre et croyez-moi, dans cette forêt, tous les hors la loi sont de mèche. »

Emma acquiesça simplement avant de demander :

« Je suppose que la puissante sorcière que vous êtes peut donc retrouver le propriétaire de cette arme. »

« Je vous déconseille de vous moquez, si vous ne voulez pas que vous fasse avaler votre propre langue Miss Swan. »

La blonde déglutit difficilement en déposant la pointe en métal dans la main que lui tendait Regina.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour pister son propriétaire, mais trouver son fabriquant qui, avec un peu de chance, est la même personne, sera un jeu d'enfant. »

« Parfait ! » lança Emma en se remettant en marche.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers la reine qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait avec un sourcil arqué, et les bras croisés.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas où nous allons, après vous votre altesse ! » dit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en marche, Emma sur ses talons.  
La brune s'arrêta après à peine trois enjambés, la blonde faillit lui rentrer dedans mais s'arrêta à temps. Regina se retourna et fut surprise de voir Emma si proche.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez la notion d'espace vital Miss Swan ? »

« C'est vous qui vous arrêtez net, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » se justifia la blonde en reculant tout de même d'un pas avant de continuer « Pourquoi on s'arrête d'ailleurs ? »

« Cela ne servirait à rien de repartir maintenant, le soleil commence déjà à se coucher et j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas rassurée la nuit dans la forêt. » répondit Regina avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je… Non n'importe quoi, c'est des conneries ! »

« Langage Miss Swan, mes oreilles saignent ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Veuillez excuser mon langage, majesté ! »

Ce fut au tour de Regina de lever les yeux ciel, elle détourna son regard de la blonde, s'étonnant de du calme qu'elle arrivait à conserver.

Comme les nuits précédentes, la reine leur fabriqua un élégant abri et en quelques claquements de doigts, elle alluma un feu et fit apparaître un repas pour deux.

« Tâchez de garder vos vêtements sur vous cette nuit. » lança Regina avec un sourire moqueur avant de rentrer dans l'abri.

« Est-ce que vous allez me faire cette réflexion chaque nuit que nous passerons ensemble ?! » demanda Emma en la suivant.

La reine se retourna en haussant le sourcil et planta un regard chargé de sous-entendus dans celui de la blonde qui piqua un fard avant de se laisser tomber sur les couvertures moelleuses.  
Elle regarda la brune s'installer gracieusement non loin d'elle, elle prenait son temps, ce qui laissa à Emma le temps de profiter de la vue que Regina lui offrait en se penchant.  
La reine était une femme vraiment belle et la shérif était loin d'être insensible à son charme. Déjà qu'en tant que maire de Storybrooke elle l'impressionnait et suscitait son admiration mais ici, dans la forêt enchantée, dans son rôle de méchante reine, elle dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus fort qui la faisait se rendre toute petite d'un côté mais l'emplissait de désir de l'autre.  
Regina étant de dos, Emma s'autorisa quelques secondes de contemplation.  
Ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle détachait pour dormir, cascadaient dans son dos jusque dans le creux de ses reins, comme pour guider son regard vers sa taille marquée, ses fesses parfaitement musclée et ses jambes élancées, elle était vraiment…

« Je vois que vous profitez de la vue. » la coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées.

« Je... euh... » commença à bégayer Emma en rougissant.

Mais la blonde se reprit rapidement :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Moi je pense que vous voyez très bien au contraire. » répondit la reine avec un haussement de sourcil « Tâchez seulement de ne pas rêver de moi cette nuit ! »

« Non ça il me semble que c'est votre spécialité ! » répliqua Emma du tac-au-tac.

« Pardon ?! » manqua de s'étrangler Regina.

« Vous m'avez accusée de me glisser dans vos rêves, chose que je n'ai pas faite par magie, donc c'est bien votre subconscient qui a décidé de m'y inviter. »

La brune ouvrit grand les yeux, son cerveau cherchant à toute allure une réponse cinglante à lancer à l'agaçante blonde. Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le rêve… bouillant qui l'avait fait se réveiller en sursaut quelques nuits plus tôt. Elle ne trouva donc rien de mieux que :

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100 % que vous êtes innocente et dénuée de pouvoirs magiques. »

« Si vous le dites... » se contenta de répondre la blonde avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage « En attendant, faites de beaux rêves votre altesse. »

« Ne jouez pas avec le feu Miss Swan, vous risqueriez de vous brûler. » la prévint Regina avec un dernier regard noir.

Les deux femmes s'allongèrent et se tournèrent chacune de leur côté, l'une avec un sourire fière et l'autre en se demandant comment elle avait pu perdre cette joute verbale qu'elle avait pourtant lancée.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors ces premiers jours de recherche, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)**

 **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : Je pars en vacances et comme j'avais vraiment 0 avance (plutôt du retard même ^^) je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant trois semaines, début Septembre voilà voilà :/**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt, je fais au plus vite ! :)**


	5. Entre tension et contemplation

**Hey !  
Me revoilà enfin :D  
Je suis désolée pour le retard, avec les vacances, pas le temps d'écrire mais ça y est elles sont bel et bien finies donc je peux m'y remettre ^^  
Merci à tous de suivre et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et c'est super motivant ;)  
Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Et un grand merci à MagRd pour sa relecture ! :)**

 **Guest : Et qui joue avec le feu finit par ce brûler ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture ;)**

 **apple : Bienvenue sur la fic et merci pour tes review, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Entre tension et contemplation_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Emma resta sous le charme de la vue qui se présentait devant elle. Regina se trouvait à peine à un mètre d'elle, encore assoupie. Son visage endormi avait l'air plus serin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, jamais elle n'avait eu le privilège de voir Regina Mills dormir mais elle devait avouer que c'était un spectacle particulier. Alors que la brune arborait constamment un air froid, dédaigneux, diabolique ou, au mieux, agacé, à cet instant, elle avait simplement l'air paisible. Cela la rendait moins impressionnante mais n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Emma sourit devant l'envie qu'elle avait d'ôter les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son visage, bien-sûr elle se ravisa immédiatement, elle tenait à garder tous ses doigts là où ils étaient. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus à l'idée que cette reine si "méchante" avait plus un air angélique que diabolique pour le moment. Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres claires, habituellement rouge sang de la brune, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la forêt enchantée, elle avait de plus en plus envie de les embrasser. Bien-sûr, elle n'était déjà pas insensible au charme que dégageait la mairesse de Storybrooke, mais celui de la méchante reine avait encore plus d'effet sur elle. Emma fût coupée dans ses pensées lorsque Regina se retourna dans son sommeil. La contemplation était finie, elle savait que la reine se levait à l'aube depuis le début de leur périple, elle ne devrait donc plus tarder.

Et sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours complets pour mettre la main sur Marianne, la blonde se dit qu'il était grand temps de sortir de leur chambre de fortune. Pour la première fois, ce fût donc elle qui se leva la première et lorsque Regina la rejoignit, parfaitement apprêtée, ce qui la fit sourire, la reine lui lança avec un petit ricanement :

« Vous êtes bien matinale Miss Swan, cela serait-il lié à l'épée de Damoclès que vous avez au-dessus de la tête ? »

« Épée dont vous avez le pouvoir de me débarrasser à tout moment ! »

« Ou bien de décider de la faire tomber plus tôt que prévu... » précisa Regina avec un sourire diabolique.

Alors qu'Emma était sur le point de s'inquiéter suite à cette réplique, elle vit une lueur dans les yeux de la reine qui tranchait totalement avec l'air maléfique de son sourire. La blonde sourit en se disant que la méchante reine n'était peut-être pas si méchante que ça.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut ce sourire niais ? »

« Oh rien, je suis seulement impatiente à l'idée de suivre notre nouvelle piste! » mentit Emma.

Sa réponse eut pour effet de relever un sourcil brun parfaitement dessiné.

« Et bien dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route. »

« Après vous majesté ! » lança Emma en esquissant une révérence.

Pour toute réponse, Regina se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de sortir la pointe de flèche de la poche arrière de son pantalon moulant en cuir noir. Trop moulant au goût de la blonde qui ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur les formes qu'il soulignait à merveille.  
Elle reporta son attention sur les mains de la reine avant que cette dernière ne la surprenne une nouvelle fois en pleine contemplation.  
La brune fit léviter la pointe de métal au-dessus de ses deux mains en coupe et Emma s'étonna lorsqu'une image en sortit, comme une sorte d'hologramme. La blonde se rapprocha afin de voir ce qu'elle représentait, elle y vit un bâtiment en pierre au milieu d'un petit village. La reine fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner, plus pour elle-même que pour la blonde :

« Visiblement, le fabriquant de cette flèche n'en est pas l'actuel propriétaire... »

Emma grimaça, ses jours étaient comptés donc elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée d'avoir une étape supplémentaire avant de retrouver Marianne.  
Sans prévenir, Regina parcourut le mètre qui les séparait et lui attrapa l'avant-bras. La blonde eut à peine le temps de lever des yeux ronds sur la reine qu'un nuage de fumée violette les entoura.  
Emma sentit alors le sol disparaître sous ses pieds et elle ferma les yeux en se sentant tomber dans le vide. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle toucha à nouveau la Terre ferme. Désorientée, la blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se tournant vers Regina.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir... »

La brune laissa un sourire fier s'installer sur son visage devant l'air de reproche qu'arborait sa prisonnière.  
Emma ne perdit pas plus de temps et regarda autour d'elle pour se rendre compte que la reine les avait fait apparaître à l'orée de la forêt, juste devant le village qu'elles avaient vu quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Sans plus de préambule, Regina commença à sortir de la forêt d'un pas décidé quand Emma lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

« Attendez ! »

La brune se retourna lentement en plantant un regard noir dans celui de la blonde puis sur sa main refermée au-dessus de la sienne. Emma la lâcha rapidement avant de s'expliquer :

« Vous voulez entrer comme ça dans ce village ? Vous n'avez pas peur de… générer de la panique quand les habitants vous reconnaîtront ? »

« Pour votre gouverne, je n'ai peur de rien, Miss Swan. » répondit sèchement la reine.

« Je n'en doute pas mais peut-être qu'attirer l'attention sur nous n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit, je pensais que nous allions essayer d'être discrètes... » tenta Emma.

Regina réfléchit un instant, il était vrai que l'idée de la blonde n'était pas totalement stupide, mais elle n'avait juste pas envie de le reconnaître. Pourtant elle se résigna.

« Très bien, allons-y avec votre méthode, mais je vous préviens, elle a intérêt d'être efficace, sinon je reprends les choses en main. »

Emma hocha la tête avec un sourire.  
D'un geste élégant de la main, la reine les enveloppa chacune d'une cape de voyageur munie d'une ample capuche qu'elles ajustèrent afin de cacher leur visage.  
Elles déambulèrent sans problème dans le village qui s'éveillait.  
En arrivant devant le bâtiment qu'elles recherchaient, un atelier de forgeron, Emma marqua un arrêt.

« Après vous, Miss Swan, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre. »

Les deux femmes entrèrent alors l'une derrière l'autre dans la bâtisse en pierre qui était remplie d'instruments et d'armes pour la plupart en conception. La blonde ôta sa capuche contrairement à la reine qui décida de rester couverte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, provoquant un ricanement chez la brune.

Un homme d'un âge mûr entra par une porte située dans le fond de l'atelier.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Emma sentit la reine se tendre devant l'accueil peu chaleureux du forgeron, elle prit les devant et alla droit au but.

« Nous voudrions savoir à qui appartient cette pointe de flèche que vous avez fabriquée. » dit-elle alors que Regina lui tendait l'objet en question.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'en suis le forgeron ? » demanda-t-il agressivement en saisissant le bout de métal.

« Nous le savons, c'est tout, alors répondez. » répondit directement Regina sur un ton glacial.

Le vieil homme, qui n'avait jusque-là porté son attention que sur Emma, s'intéressa à la brune et demanda :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que deux demoiselles telles que vous veulent savoir cela ? »

Regina serra les poings devant le ton qu'il avait employé mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le remettre à sa place, Emma répondit.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, je vous conseille seulement d'écouter la _demoiselle_ à ma droite et de nous répondre. »

Le forgeron éclata de rire avant de demander :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de vous répondre ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la patience de Regina. Elle ôta sa capuche et fonça sur le vieil homme en moins d'une seconde, le plaquant contre le mur, la main bien serrée autour de son col.

« Cela vous évitera de perdre la vie. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, les dents serrées.

« Regina... » tenta de s'interposer Emma.

« Restez en dehors de ça Miss Swan, on a tenté votre méthode fade et inutile, maintenant c'est au tour de la mienne. »

« Votre altesse... » réalisa le forgeron « Je suis désolé je… je ne vous avais pas reconnue... »

« Répondez ! Qui était le propriétaire de cette flèche ? »

La reine appuya sa demande en plantant légèrement la pointe en métal dans la joue de l'homme qui grimaça.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les armes que je vends majesté... »

« Vous mentez, cessez de me prendre pour une idiote, vous pensez que c'est ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-elle en enfonçant un peu plus la pointe de flèche.

« Non… Non votre altesse... »

« Alors répondez ! »

Emma put lire l'hésitation passer dans les yeux de l'homme avant qu'il ne capitule en sentant une larme de sang couler le long de sa joue.

« Robin des bois… C'est pour lui et ses hommes que je l'ai fabriquée... »

La blonde soupira de soulagement, voir la reine terroriser le forgeron, même s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus charmant qu'elle ait rencontré, était loin d'être un spectacle agréable à regarder. Cependant, Regina ne lâcha pas l'artisan.

« Vous savez où je peux le trouver. » affirma la brune en resserrant sa prise sur son col.

« Je... »

Regina lui fit payer son hésitation en déplaçant la pointe de flèche sur sa joue, créant une belle coupure qui fit grimacer autant la blonde que le vieil homme.

« Je peux vous le montrer sur une carte... » se résigna-t-il.

La reine le lâcha enfin et fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel était dessinée l'intégralité de la forêt.  
Le forgeron posa son doigt sur la carte.

« C'est ici qu'ils ont installé leur nouveau campement. » on pouvait lire dans sa voix qu'il regrettait amèrement sa traîtrise envers Robin et sa bande.

Malheureusement pour eux, entre le secret de leur cachette et sa propre vie, le choix était vite fait. Alors qu'il se croyait sauf, quel ne fût pas son étonnement lorsque la reine, après avoir fait disparaître la carte d'un claquement de doigt, enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine pour se saisir de son cœur.

« Regina non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin ! » cria Emma, aussi surprise que le forgeron.

La reine tourna son regard vers elle avec un calme olympien, sa main toujours enfoncée dans la poitrine de l'homme, c'était une colère calme et contrôlée qui l'animait, ce qui ne la rendait que plus terrifiante.

« Premièrement, Miss Swan, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que vous m'appelez par mon prénom et je ne me souviens pas vous y avoir autorisé. Deuxièmement, cet homme est un traître qui fournit clandestinement des armes à une bande de vagabonds. » elle redirigea son regard vers l'artisan à la fin de sa phrase.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

« Je suis désolée votre altesse… Pitié... » demanda-t-il, un rictus de douleur déformant son visage.

Une grimace de dégoût passa sur le visage de la brune qui commença à serrer un peu plus l'organe rouge entre ses doigts.

« S'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça Regina, nous avons ce que nous cherchions, partons... »

La reine fronça les sourcils en entendant une nouvelle fois son prénom dans la bouche de l'insolente blonde. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Emma quand elle sentit sa main posée sur son épaule. Elle prit le temps de se perdre un instant dans le vert de ses yeux dans lesquels elle pouvait lire l'espoir qu'avait la jeune femme d'être écoutée.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle décida de céder à sa demande et, sans un regard pour lui, sortit sa main de la poitrine de l'homme qui pensait vivre ses derniers instants. Alors qu'Emma lui offrait un sourire reconnaissant, Regina concentra de nouveau son attention sur l'artisan qu'elle ressaisit par le col et approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer :

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas tous les jours alors je vous conseille fortement de cesser toute activité illicite. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de confirmer, elle l'envoya valser à travers pièce, tournant les talons alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol en gémissant, le corps douloureux mais bien vivant.  
Emma lui lança un petit sourire désolé avant de rejoindre Regina qui avait déjà bien avancé dans la rue à présent plus vivante qu'à leur arrivée. La blonde ne put réprimer le sentiment d'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour la reine qui se déplaçait avec une démarche royale sur la route pavée. La brune n'avait pas daigné remettre sa capuche et les villageois se retournaient sur son passage, reconnaissant pour certains leur souveraine à la poigne de fer. Ils s'écartaient tous en murmurant, craignant sûrement qu'elle ne décharge sa colère sur le premier qui croiserait son regard. Emma sourit en la regardant marcher avec une indifférence princière vis à vis de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, elle n'était pas peu fière de l'avoir convaincue de laisser la vie sauve à l'artisan.

* * *

La blonde suivi Regina jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et le sourire enjoué qu'elle portait sur les lèvres s'estompa dès le moment où un regard noir se posa sur elle.  
Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Elle regretta de suite d'avoir formuler sa question à voix haute lorsque la brune s'avança vers elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre et qu'elle se retrouve prise au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » répéta la reine d'une voix grave.

Emma retint sa respiration, attendant que Regina daigne lui expliquer son courroux.  
C'est en plantant son regard au plus profond de ses émeraudes que la brune répondit d'une voix si basse qu'elle fit frissonner la blonde, et pas seulement à cause de la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait.

« Je n'ai pas aimé votre attitude, je ne veux plus jamais que vous vous interposiez entre ma colère et qui que ce soit qui la mérite, vous avez bafoué mon autorité. »

« Je n'ai rien bafoué du tout. » répondit Emma du tac-au-tac « Vous avez épargné cet homme parce qu'au fond de vous, vous ne vouliez pas le tuer ! »

Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles lorsqu'elle vu l'éclair de colère passer dans yeux de reine qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde ainsi.

« Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » murmura la reine en saisissant la mâchoire de la blonde entre ses doigts.

« Je... » commença Emma avant de se faire couper par la brune qui n'attendait pas réellement de réponse à sa question.

« Je vous rappelle que je peux vous ôter la vie à tout moment Miss Swan, tâchez de ne pas l'oubliez. »

La blonde hocha la tête comme le put.

« Alors je ne le répéterai pas, la prochaine fois que vous essayez de vous interposer entre ma colère et n'importe qui, c'est vers vous qu'elle se dirigera. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » demanda-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur ses joues.

Emma ne trouva plus le courage de se rebeller.

« C'est très clair Regina. » murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Actuellement, la brune réveillait chez elle un mélange de peur et de désir qui la faisait frissonner. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être un peu folle de ressentir une telle chaleur dans le creux de son ventre alors que l'objet de son désir représentait une menace de mort mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur les lèvres parfaites de la reine qui s'était dessinées en un sourire diabolique face à sa soumission. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'insister sur cette cicatrice qui ne faisait que rendre la bouche rouge pétant encore plus attractive. Quand elle releva ses yeux vers ceux de la brune, elle constata que cette dernière avait elle aussi dirigé son regard vers le bas de son visage, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Regina planta alors ses orbes dans ses yeux verts et elle crut un instant y lire le même désir que celui qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur les lèvres laquées avant qu'elles ne s'entre-ouvrent pour dire d'une voix suave :

« Une dernière chose... »

La reine rapprocha alors sa bouche de la sienne et lorsqu'elles ne furent qu'à un petit centimètre l'une de l'autre, la reine exerça une pression sur les joues de sa prisonnière qu'elle tenait encore fermement entre ses doigts fins, la forçant à tourner la tête sur le côté bien contre son gré. Et c'est dans son oreille qu'elle finit sa phrase :

« Je ne vous ai toujours pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

* * *

 **Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui héhé ! :D  
Désolée pour cette fin mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour les voir craquer ;)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines, et promis cette fois, elles retrouvent Marianne !**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	6. La découverte de Marianne

**Hey ! :D  
Me revoilà pour le sixième chapitre, bon on va dire qu'il est encore vendredi soir hein ^^  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : La découverte de Marianne_

Après leur échange plus que particulier, Emma était restée figée un moment. En partie à cause du désir qui la consumait et surtout de la frustration d'avoir senti les lèvres de Regina si près des siennes sans pour autant avoir pu les goûter. En l'espace de quelques temps, la méchante reine avait eu sur elle une emprise bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La blonde cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit la brune, qui s'était détachée d'elle comme si de rien n'était, s'éloigner d'une démarche confiante, comme à son habitude. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et courut presque pour rattraper la reine.

« Et c'est quoi la suite du plan ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Je croyais que c'était vous la professionnelle pour retrouver les fugitifs Miss Swan... » se contenta de répondre Regina sans prendre la peine de lui accorder un regard, continuant à avancer gracieusement.

« Je… oui c'est vrai... » commença-t-elle, encore déstabilisée.

Cela eut pour effet d'étirer les lèvres rouges en un sourire fier.

« La suite du plan, comme vous dites, coule de source pour n'importe quelle personne munie d'un semblant de jugeote. » railla la brune.

La blonde ne savait pas si elle était plus agacée par la reine qui dénigrait une fois de plus son intelligence ou contre elle-même qui perdait toute conhérence face à l'assurance de sa compagne de voyage. Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête afin de se reprendre, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus le sourire de Regina, ravie de l'effet que leur échange avait eu sur la jeune femme.

« Ok, ok, désolée, on rejoint la bande de Robin et... »

« Et on voit si cette Marianne est encore de ce monde ou si je vais avoir le plaisir de vous débarrasser de ceci. » la coupa la reine en s'arrêtant, pointant un doigt parfaitement manucuré sur sa cage thoracique.

Emma eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la brune était déjà repartie de sa démarche royale. Elle pria une dernière fois pour que sa théorie soit la bonne et que Marianne soit bel et bien avec Robin avant de rattraper Regina.

« On y va en marchant ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

« Pourquoi, vous savez voler et vous me l'avez caché ? » lança la reine avec un sourire en coin.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer :

« Non mais je pensais que vous alliez nous… téléporter ! »

« Nous sommes à une heure de marche à peine, je ne vous pensais pas si fainéante ! »

« Je croyais seulement que vous aviez hâte de m'arracher le cœur mais finalement vous avez peut-être peur que je ne vous manque ! » répliqua Emma qui avait enfin retrouvé son sens de la répartie.

Cette fois ce fût au tour de la reine de rouler des yeux avant de répondre :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai peur de rien Miss Swan. Je pense seulement que nous téléporter au milieu d'une bande de vagabonds risque de générer une panique que je préférerai éviter. »

« Hmm… » se contenta de répondre Emma.

Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence pendant tout le trajet et quand elles arrivèrent non loin du point que Regina avait tracé sur la carte, la reine leva la main en l'air pour faire comprendre à la blonde de marquer un arrêt.

« Soyez discrète, nous sommes proches du campement. » ordonna la reine en rajustant sa cape afin de cacher son visage.

Emma ne prit pas cette peine et suivit la brune sans un mot, sentant son estomac se nouer à l'idée que Marianne pourrait ne pas être auprès de Robin.  
Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, Emma demanda en chuchotant :

« Mais il n'y a personne ici, vous pensez que le forgeron nous a menti ? »

« Non, levez la tête Miss Swan. » répondit Regina sur le même niveau sonore.

La blonde s'exécuta et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face aux constructions suspendues dans les arbres, elle sourit en se disant que cela ressemblait à un accrobranche géant avec des cabanes en plus. Elle fût vite interrompue dans sa contemplation par le bruit d'une flèche sifflant derrière elle qui finit sa course dans l'arrière de sa cuisse, lui arrachant un cri aigu. Regina se retourna vers elle à la même vitesse que la flèche et la colère traversa son visage lorsqu'elle vit que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'était permis de blesser sa prisonnière. Elle ôta immédiatement sa capuche et cria en direction des cabanes :

« Je veux voir votre chef, immédiatement ! »

Pour toute réponse, une volée de flèche arriva vers elles à toute allure. Il suffit à la reine de lever la main pour que les projectiles stoppent leur course à une dizaine de centimètres de leurs cibles. Agacée, elle claqua des doigts et les flèches repartirent tout droit d'où elles venaient, quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes armés d'arcs tombèrent des cabanes dans les arbres, chacun avec une flèche plantée dans le cœur.  
Emma écarquilla de grands yeux devant ce tour qui lui fit oublier un instant la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la jambe. Elle se décida à intervenir avant que Regina ne fasse de nouvelles victimes.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, on veut seulement discuter avec Robin. » cria-t-elle.

Elle eut droit à un regard réprobateur de la reine qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'explique à sa place mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer, attendant une quelconque réponse.  
Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à venir, après moins d'une minute, des dizaines de cordes descendirent des cabanes et le même nombre d'hommes se laissèrent glisser jusque sur la Terre ferme.

Les deux femmes détaillèrent le premier lorsqu'il avança vers elles, son arc dans le dos, ne représentant pas une menace immédiate contrairement à tous les autres qui restaient plantés derrière lui, arcs bandés et flèches prêtes à être décochées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il sans plus de préambule.

« La courtoisie est une option chez vous ? » lança Regina sèchement, ce qui étira un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

« Vous venez de tuer dix de mes hommes, vous vous attendiez peut-être à une haie d'honneur votre altesse ? » répliqua l'homme qui devait être Robin.

« Vous nous avez attaquées en premier ! » intervint Emma en montrant sa cuisse dans laquelle la flèche était encore plantée, auréolée d'une tâche de sang.

« Ce n'était pas à vous qu'il s'adressait Miss Swan, alors restez à votre place. » coupa la reine qui en avait assez que sa prisonnière prenne les devants.

Cette dernière serra les dents, vexée, mais préféra ne rien répondre, ce n'était pas le moment d'agacer Regina.

« Et quand à vous, estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas encore désintégré l'intégralité de vos hommes. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour ça, alors je vous conseille fortement de coopérer. »

Robin fronça les sourcils en répétant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Marianne. » se contenta de répondre la reine, attendant de voir sa réaction.

« Hors de question. » répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

« Alors elle est bel et bien ici... » murmura Regina alors qu'Emma soupirait de soulagement à sa droite.

« Nous voulons seulement la voir... » tenta la blonde en s'avançant vers Robin avec une grimace à cause de la douleur qui irradiait sa cuisse.

Les arcs des hommes derrière leur chef se bandèrent encore un peu plus lorsque la blonde se rapprocha d'un pas.  
Robin ne bougea pas, semblant réfléchir.  
Agacée, la reine intervint :

« Je vais vous laisser le choix Robin, soit vous m'amenez votre chère Marianne, soit je plante une flèche dans le cœur de tous vos chiens de garde. »

À ces mots, les arcs des vagabonds disparurent de leurs mains pour réapparaître armés et prêts à tirer au-dessus d'eux.  
La panique était visible dans les yeux de leur chef quand il se retourna vers ses hommes. Son regard se replanta dans les orbes noirs de la reine qui arborait une expression impassible.

« La patience n'est pas une de mes nombreuses qualités, alors je vous suggère de prendre une décision rapidement. »

Emma sourit à cette remarque en pensant que la modestie n'en était pas une non plus.

« Marianne ! » appela Robin avec appréhension.

Une nouvelle corde descendit d'une cabane et une jeune femme brune qu'Emma reconnut tout de suite avec soulagement s'y laissa glisser. La blonde se tourna vers la reine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cette dernière ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop concentrée sur la nouvelle arrivante, ses yeux plissés montrant sa méfiance. Marianne se positionna devant Robin, à un mètre de Regina qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. La reine fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant encore de la brune qui n'avait pas l'air sereine. Emma se demanda si elle avait le souvenir d'avoir été retenue prisonnière par la reine ou pas avec toute cette histoire de malédiction. Vu l'air terrifié qui se peignit sur son visage lorsque Regina le prit entre ses doigts, elle parierait que oui.

« C'est bien vous... » pensa la reine à haute voix en la détaillant.

« Lâchez-la ! » ordonna Robin que Regina ignora magistralement.

« Comment vous êtes-vous échappée ? » demanda-t-elle à Marianne.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée un matin dans la forêt, loin de votre château et de vos cachots. »

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres laquées.

« Mais maintenant, je vous ai retrouvée. » le ton de la brune généra des frissons dans le dos de Marianne autant que dans celui d'Emma.

« Vous avez votre preuve, nous pouvons partir maintenant... » tenta la blonde qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements.

« Oui, partez ! » lança Robin qui avait dégainé son poignard.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un vagabond tel que vous, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! » répondit sèchement Regina, fusillant la blonde du regard à la fin de sa phrase.

Emma se rapprocha en claudiquant de Regina et Marianne. Robin en fit de même, poignard levé, lorsque la reine enserra le cou de son ancienne prisonnière qui avait l'air terrorisée.

« Vous étiez condamnée à mort et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser vous en sortir si facilement ? » murmura la reine dans l'oreille de la brune.

« Regina non ! » cria Emma voyant la dague qui venait d'apparaître dans la main de l'intéressée.

Elle s'avança vers elle mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Robin qui l'attira dos à lui, lui plaquant son poignard sous la gorge.

« Lâchez-la où je lui règle son compte ! »

La reine éclata de rire :

« Et vous pensez que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que je le découvrirai une fois que je lui aurai tranché la gorge ! » répondit Robin en appuyant un peu plus sur la lame, entaillant la peau blanche d'Emma qui grimaça.

Regina fulmina. D'abord contre ce justicier de pacotille qui avait l'audace de menacer sa prisonnière, puis contre ladite prisonnière qui n'avait pas eu la jugeote de rester en dehors de tout cela. Et enfin contre elle-même qui avait senti son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Robin puisse tuer Emma Swan. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout ? Elle tenta de se dire qu'elle voulait en finir elle-même avec la blonde et ne pas laisser ce plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Elle serra les dents en se disant qu'elle réglerait se conflit intérieur plus tard.

« Faîtes cela et je détruis non seulement le cœur votre chère Marianne mais aussi celui de toute votre pitoyable bande de vagabonds. » lança Regina avec un regard noir.

Emma ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant la reine la protéger de la sorte. Elle lui envoya un regard reconnaissant que la brune ignora royalement.

« Rendez-moi Marianne et je vous la rends. » se contenta de répondre Robin.

Les yeux sombres de la reine se plissèrent un instant avant qu'elle se résigne et pousse la brune sur le sol. Cette dernière se releva rapidement et courut aux côtés de son compagnon, qui ne lâcha pas Emma pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me rendre _ma_ prisonnière ? » lança Regina qui contenait difficilement sa rage.

« Comment savoir que vous nous laisserez la vie sauve si je la relâche ? »

« Oh mais justement, vous ne le savez pas ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique, sa main libre s'illuminant d'une lueur violette.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tant tout se passa vite.  
La reine lança sa dague en direction de Marianne qui la reçut derrière la cuisse, à l'endroit exact où elle était elle-même blessée.  
Dans le même moment elle entendu des flèches siffler derrière elle sans voir que les hommes réussirent pour la plupart à les éviter en sautant sur le côté. En voyant sa compagne blessée, Robin enfonça encore plus la lame de son arme contre sa gorge, commençant à la couper sévèrement. Elle crut sa fin arriver avant que Regina ne l'atteigne, l'attrape par le bras et les fasse disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

Les deux femmes réapparurent dans le château de la méchante reine quelques secondes plus tard. Emma n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus que ça sur la décoration de la salle où elles se trouvaient puisque Robin ne l'avait pas loupée et qu'elle était commençait à se vider de son sang sur les dalles en pierre. Heureusement pour elle, Regina semblait avoir les choses bien en main. Elle la fit s'allonger à même le sol sans perdre de temps, sur le côté afin de ne pas plus enfoncer la flèche dans sa cuisse. La brune se positionna face à la blessée et posa rapidement ses deux mains sur sa gorge sévèrement blessée, y envoyant une douce lumière violette. Emma put de nouveau respirer normalement, sentant sa coupure se refermer petit à petit pour ne laisser plus qu'une fine cicatrice sur son cou. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers la brune qui semblait concentrée sur son ouvrage, les sourcils froncés. Les yeux noirs se détachèrent de la gorge de la blonde pour se diriger vers les deux émeraudes qui la regardaient avec gratitude.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie... »

« Ne vous y habituez pas. » répondit simplement la brune sur un ton plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Emma s'apprêtait un répondre quand elle fut interrompue par une douleur vive à la jambe. La reine avait arraché la flèche de sa cuisse d'un coup sec.

« Ahh ! Vous auriez pu prévenir ! » cria la blonde.

« Retournez-vous. » se contenta de répondre Regina.

Emma s'exécuta, se retrouvant sur le ventre, le visage contre la pierre froide. Comme elle l'avait fait avec sa gorge, la sorcière posa ses deux mains sur la blessure de la blonde et cette dernière sentit la douleur disparaître peu à peu. Emma rougit vivement en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand elle sentit les mains de la reine remonter, dans ce qui ressemblait à une caresse, le long de sa jambe pour arrêter leur course juste en-dessous de ses fesses. Elle reprit le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte quand Regina enleva ses mains, regrettant tout de suite leur présence.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda la Emma en se retournant une fois que son trouble fut passé.

« Maintenant vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, alors vous allez vous reposer. » répondit Regina.

« Quoi ? »

S'il y avait une réponse à laquelle la blonde ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là.  
Premièrement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru la méchante reine assez bienveillante pour prendre soin d'elle de la sorte et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction et retrouver Henry.  
Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, à peine avait-elle prononcé son étonnement qu'elle s'était retrouvée enveloppée d'une fumée violette et retrouvée allongée dans un somptueux lit, habillée d'une chemise de nuit en soie blanche. Elle était persuadée que le sommeil qui tomba sur elle à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller d'un blanc maculé était purement magique mais elle ne put y résister, tombant dans les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

* * *

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'impression que sa tête était enfermée dans un étau.

« Oh putain... » soupira-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal dans son lit.

« Langage Miss Swan ! » fut-elle immédiatement reprise par une voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Emma sursauta et se tourna vers la reine qui semblait confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe noir offrant un généreux décolleté dans le lequel des mèches de soie venaient se perdre. La blonde se fit une fois de plus la remarque qu'elle était d'une beauté transcendante avant de se reprendre.

« Vous m'admiriez pendant mon sommeil ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non, je me demandais quelle punition vous méritiez. » répondit calmement la brune.

« Quelle punition ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna la shérif de Storybrooke en s'asseyant complètement dans le lit.

« Pourquoi ? » Regina se leva et s'approcha doucement du lit de la blonde en relevant un sourcil « Vous osez me demander pourquoi ! »

Emma déglutit difficilement lorsque la brune vint s'asseoir sur table de chevet juste à côté d'elle, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur au-dessus du lit et laissant l'autre sur sa propre taille.

« Sûrement parce que si vous n'aviez pas désobéi en vous interposant entre moi et Marianne, puis laisser bêtement capturer par cet idiot de Robin, vous n'auriez pas été blessée et j'aurai pu tranquillement donner à cette bande de vagabonds ce qu'ils méritaient. »

Regina avait dit tout cela sur un ton étrangement calme, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la blonde perplexe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que dire pour sa défense mais tenta tout de même :

« Vous auriez aussi pu laisser Robin me régler mon compte et lui donner ce qu'il méritait par la suite... »

Regina ricana avant de répondre.

« Et me priver du plaisir d'en finir moi-même avec vous, certainement pas ! Mais ne vous en faites pas pour Robin, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Comment ça ? Vous y êtes retournée ? » demanda Emma avec effarement, elle ne voulait avoir subi tout cela pour rien en apprenant que finalement la méchante reine avait tué tout le monde.

« Non, mais disons qu'en partant j'ai eu le temps de faire en sorte qu'il ne tire plus la moindre flèche. »

« Vous l'avez tué ? »

« Je lui ai seulement tranché la main qu'il utilisait pour vous trancher la gorge. Vous devriez me remercier. » répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci. » répondit Emma.

Cette réponse étonna la brune qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la blonde l'écoute, elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

« Remerciez moi en obéissant à mes ordres plutôt Miss, Swan. » reprit-elle d'une voix grave « Que vous avais-je dis qu'il se passerait la prochaine fois que vous vous interposiez entre ma colère et la personne qui la méritait ? »

En disant cela, la reine s'était un peu plus rapprochée d'Emma, saisissant son visage dans sa main gauche qui avait quitté sa taille.

« Répondez. » ordonna-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes qui la regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de désir.

« Que… qu'elle retomberait sur moi. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris. » mentit la brune en resserrant son emprise sur le visage entre ses doigts fins.

« Que votre colère retomberait sur moi. » répéta la blonde.

Emma sentait son cœur s'affoler, dans les orbes noirs qui la dévisageait, elle ne lisait aucune colère, seulement de l'amusement et peut-être même… du désir.  
Elle ne lutta pas lorsque la reine fit tourner son visage pour avoir un plein accès à son oreille gauche. La blonde sentit rapidement le souffle chaud de Regina contre son cou puis des dents mordre le lobe de son oreille presque jusqu'au sang avant d'entendre la voix rauque chuchoter :

« Très juste Miss Swan. »

Emma prit une grande inspiration avant de demander :

« Et alors, vous avez trouvé ? »

Devant l'absence de la reine, elle ajouta dans un chuchotement :

« La punition adéquate. »

La reine sourit et lâcha presque brutalement son visage avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sur le pas de porte, elle se retourna et lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier avant de sortir d'une démarche royale :

« N'ayez crainte, Miss Swan, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! ;)  
La tension est de plus en plus palpable entre la Regina et Emma ^^  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends votre avis dans les reviews, gros bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! :D**


	7. Un avis extérieur

**Hey, bonjour à tous !  
Voilà la suite est prête, je vous laisse la lire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! :)  
**

 **Guest** **: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre aura le même effet ;)  
**

 **Merci à MagRd pour sa relecture ! (elle vous épargne des vieilles fautes ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, je vous retrouve en bas pour une bonne nouvelle !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Un avis extérieur_

Une fois de plus, la reine avait réussi à plonger Emma dans un état second dont elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper. Elle qui avait habituellement un sens de la répartie très affûté et une volonté de garder le contrôle de ses émotions autant que de ses actes se retrouvait sans voix et affreusement docile dès que Regina entrait dans son espace vital. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne vite le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la reine jouer si facilement avec elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait retrouver Henry au plus vite et maintenant que sa mère adoptive avait vu Marianne, elle était bien obligée d'accorder un peu plus de crédit à son histoire. Elle sortit rapidement du lit et enfila à la hâte les vêtements qu'elles avaient portés ces derniers jours. Ils avaient été déposés, comme neufs, parfaitement pliés, sur un fauteuil.  
Dès qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle pesta contre la reine qui l'avait visiblement faite sceller, apparemment elle était toujours sa prisonnière.

« Regina ! » cria Emma en tapant contre la porte « Ouvrez-moi ! Regina ! »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la brune apparaître derrière elle.

« Mais où vous croyez-vous au juste ? »

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la reine était déjà à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas à votre disposition et vous n'avez certainement pas à hurler mon prénom de la sorte, prénom que je ne vous ai d'ailleurs toujours pas autorisée à utiliser. »

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre, se sentant prise au piège entre la porte et la reine qui se rapprochait d'elle, un regard noir au fond des yeux.

« Vous ne faîtes qu'aggraver votre cas, Miss Swan. » ajouta la brune d'une voix grave.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive, une fois de plus décontenancée par l'assurance qui se dégageait de sa vis-à-vis.  
Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux ce qui fit sourire victorieusement la reine.  
Cette dernière se recula et lui tourna le dos avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, demandant d'une manière détachée :

« Mais puisque je suis là, que me vouliez-vous ? »

« Je… Je pensais que maintenant que vous aviez vu Marianne nous allions pouvoir élaborer un plan... » tenta-t-elle, gênée de ne pas voir la réaction de la Regina, toujours dos à elle. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle continua « Pour retrouver Henry. »

La reine se retourna mais ne lui répondit toujours pas, elle semblait réfléchir.

« Vous me croyez maintenant non ? La malédiction et tout ça... » demanda Emma, hésitante.

« Je dois admettre que cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous accorder ma confiance. » répondit sincèrement Regina.

« Pourtant je ne vous ai pas menti une seule fois et je suis toujours là ! » insista la blonde.

« Vous n'avez pas franchement le choix Miss Swan, vous êtes toujours ma prisonnière ! » lança la brune, arquant un sourcil et croisant les bras avant de continuer « Cependant vous disiez la vérité pour Marianne. »

« Oui ! » s'écria presque Emma avec un sourire triomphant.

« Mais comment expliquez-vous que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir jeté cette nouvelle malédiction ? Ce n'est pas un sort négligeable, et vous dites que je l'ai lancé sans même le vouloir, bien que je sois une sorcière très puissante, cela me semble improbable. »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis loin d'être experte en magie, je pensais plutôt que ce serait vous qui répondriez à cette question... »

Regina sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Et bien peut-être que si je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, un autre _expert en magie_ , comme vous dites, pourra nous éclairer... »

« Vous pensez à Rumpelstiltskin ? » devina Emma avec appréhension, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et était sûre qu'elle l'aimerait encore moins dans la forêt enchantée.

« Vous le connaissez ? » s'étonna la reine.

« Je vous ai dit, toutes les personnes de la forêt enchantée vivent à Storybrooke, je le connais mais ne l'apprécie pas... »

« Cela nous fait au moins ça en commun. » répondit la reine avec un sourire en coin « Ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais, mais si ma première idée ne marche pas, nous irons le voir. »

Emma blêmit, elle n'avait pas prévu de perdre encore plus de temps avant de retrouver son fils.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous concentrer plutôt sur la recherche de Henry, il… il doit être seul quelque part… Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que ce monde est dange... »

La blonde s'était arrêtée en voyant la reine s'avancer vers elle d'une démarche féline, les sourcils froncés, la fusillant du regard. Elle tenta de reculer mais elle était déjà contre la porte, elle se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois prise au piège, ne pouvant qu'écouter la brune qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

« Premièrement Miss Swan, vous n'avez certainement pas votre mot à dire, _je_ décide de la suite des événements et _vous_ obéissez à mes ordres. Deuxièmement, si cette visite à Rumpelstiltskin vous gêne tant, je vous offre aussi la possibilité de retourner moisir dans mes cachots. »

Regina fit une pause, attendant une réponse de la blonde qui se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Elle recula alors d'un pas, permettant à Emma d'avoir les esprits plus clairs avant de continuer :

« Troisièmement, bien que je ne vous doive aucune explication quant à ma décision, sachez que je ne peux pas tenter de contrer une malédiction si je ne sais pas comment elle a été créée précisément. »

« Vous avez donc décidé de m'aider à contrer cette malédiction ? » demanda Emma avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Miss Swan. » cette réponse eut pour effet d'effacer le sourire de la blonde « Je ne suis pas encore sûre de vouloir voir cette ville dont je ne suis même pas la reine ! »

« Vous êtes le maire, c'est presque pareil ! » rétorqua Emma, retrouvant son sourire.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle lança :

« Nous partons demain à l'aube. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

La reine se retourna vivement vers elle avec un regard noir qui glaça le sang de la blonde, sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Emma soupira, elle était peut-être encore une prisonnière mais au moins cette fois-ci, c'était dans une prison de luxe. Elle se dit que la reine s'était décidément adoucie depuis leur première rencontre dans ce monde.

* * *

Comme annoncé, la brune entra à l'aube dans la chambre de la blonde qui, à sa grande surprise, était debout et prête à partir.  
Regina marqua son étonnement d'un sourcil relevé.

« Vous êtes tombée du lit, Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Non, je suis juste motivée pour notre nouvelle mission ! »

« Fort bien, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps dans d'inutiles bavardages et mettons-nous en route. »

Emma la suivit avec un sourire devant le masque de froideur qu'avait enfilé la reine alors qu'elle avait bien vu l'amusement dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Elle ne se priva pas d'admirer la brune de dos. Elle était habillée d'un manteau en cuir noir cintré à la taille descendant jusque sous ses genoux, laissant voir la fin de ses jambes vêtues d'un pantalon foncé et enfermées dans de longues bottes assorties au manteau. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés sur un seul côté de sa tête, cascadant en une série de boucles noires le long de son épaule droite. Emma se dit qu'elle devait faire pâle figure avec sa simple queue de cheval à côté d'une telle coiffure, en faite elle devait faire pâle figure tout court à côté de l'éblouissante beauté de la reine.

La blonde faillit rentrer dans celle qu'elle contemplait quand elle s'arrêta une fois sortie de son château.

« Vous étiez perdue dans vos pensées Miss Swan ? » demanda la reine, se retournant vers elle, son sourire moqueur une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres.

« J'admirais seulement la vue ! » répondit Emma avec un grand sourire, fière d'avoir retrouvé un peu de son sens de la répartie malgré la proximité de la brune.

Regina, qui avait très bien compris que la blonde ne parlait pas de la forêt s'étendant devant elles, se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en lui tendant son bras pour les emmener à leur prochaine destination.

« On va où ? » demanda Emma en attrapant l'avant-bras de la reine.

Cette dernière roula des yeux et répondit une fois que leurs pieds touchèrent le chemin pavé qui menait à un château plus petit, plus sombre et à l'allure beaucoup moins moderne que la forteresse de Regina.

« Vous posez trop de questions Miss Swan. »

Emma ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre la brune en observant réellement la vue cette fois, ce fut les statues représentant de grands dragons à l'entrée du château qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

« Nous allons voir Maléfique ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement la brune.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en savait plus que vous sur les malédictions... »

Regina se stoppa net et planta un regard noir dans ses yeux clairs :

« Sûrement parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ok, ok, je ne voulais pas vous vexer... » se résigna Emma en levant les deux mains.

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de continuer :

« Il en faut plus pour me _vexer_ Miss Swan. Sachez simplement que j'ai l'intelligence de consulter l'avis d'une autre sorcière lorsque je suis dans le flou, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement. »

Emma hocha la tête, n'osant rien ajouter de peur d'agacer une nouvelle fois la brune. Quand cette dernière repartit d'un pas rapide, elle se maudit d'avoir encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir.  
En arrivant devant une immense porte en bois noir, Regina s'arrêta et prévint la blonde sans se retourner :

« Laissez-moi parler et ne dites rien sans que je vous y invite. »

Emma acquiesça avant de suivre la brune le long du couloir lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Les torches qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée donnait une allure sinistre au couloir et la blonde était heureuse d'être accompagnée, ou plutôt d'accompagner, une puissante sorcière. Une fois arrivées dans un salon, Emma regarda la reine se diriger une cheminée où un feu brûlait avant de l'entendre crier en l'air :

« Maléfique ! Où sont passées tes manières, tu ne viens pas accueillir tes invitées ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres rouges lorsque Emma sursauta en voyant apparaître une femme blonde vêtue d'une longue robe noire, appuyée sur un sceptre orné d'une boule en verre.

« Je sais que tu fais toujours comme chez toi, Regina. » dit la sorcière d'une voix claire en voyant la brune s'asseoir confortablement sur un canapé tandis qu'Emma restait debout dans un coin de la pièce « Qui est-ce ? Ton nouveau jouet ? »

Emma serra les dents, outrée par le fait que Maléfique l'appelle de la sorte.

« Pas tout à fait. » répondit Regina d'un ton détaché.

Vexée par l'indifférence de la brune, visiblement pas décidée à épargner son honneur et son ego, elle décida d'ignorer l'ordre de la reine à propos de sa discrétion.

« Je ne suis le jouet de personne, mon nom est Emma Swan. » dit-elle en s'avançant vers Maléfique qui sourit en voyant le regard noir que son amie lançait à la jeune femme.

« Vous me voyez enchantée, Emma Swan, jouet de personne. » répondit la sorcière en lui serrant la main « Asseyez-vous donc. »

Emma s'exécuta se posant en face de la brune qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de la fusiller du regard.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, ma chère ? » reprit Maléfique, attirant l'attention de la reine.

« Je viens te consulter pour avoir ton avis mon amie. Ma prisonnière, qui aurait besoin d'être remise à sa place mais c'est un problème que nous réglerons plus tard, vient d'un autre monde, Storybrooke... »

La brune résuma la situation à Maléfique, lui expliquant finalement qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la malédiction qu'elle était supposée avoir lancé alors qu'elle était Maire de Storybrooke, les renvoyant à nouveau tous dans la forêt enchantée.

« Tout cela est fort embêtant… Et qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? »

« Ton avis, as-tu une idée de comment comprendre l'origine de cette malédiction afin de la défaire ? »

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu la défaire ma chère ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir une bonne raison de la lancer, même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'es-tu pas bien ici ? À régner tranquillement sur ton royaume en terrorisant ses stupides habitants ? » demanda la sorcière avec un sourire cruel qui fit froid dans le dos de la blonde.

Regina fronça les sourcils, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Henry. Si Emma disait la vérité et qu'elle avait bel et bien un fils, elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui soit au courant et obtienne un moyen de pression sur elle s'il le trouvait avant elle.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, contente toi de me répondre. » répondit Regina, ne prenant plus la peine de prendre des pincettes.

« Ton étrange sympathie n'aura pas durée... »

« Réponds Maléfique ! » s'impatienta la reine en se levant du canapé.

« Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre mon amie. Je suis même étonnée que tu viennes me consulter, nous savons toutes les deux que la seule personne à en savoir plus que toi sur les malédictions n'est pas dans ce château. » répondit calmement la sorcière.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas, car s'il se trouve que si tu en savais plus que tu ne veux l'avouer sur cette histoire... » Regina laissa sa menace en suspens.

Maléfique se releva, faisant face à la brune :

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je vais donc te laisser te rendre jusque chez ton professeur préféré. » sourit Maléfique ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore un peu plus Regina qui tourna les talons « Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

La brune ne répondit rien, se contentant de claquer la porte en sortant.

« Quel caractère, veuillez m'excuser si elle passe vos nerfs sur vous à cause de moi, ce n'était pas mon objectif. » déclara Maléfique à l'attention d'Emma qui grimaça en se disant que c'était sûrement ce que la brune allait faire.

La blonde fit un signe de tête à la sorcière avant de sortir de la pièce et de traverser le couloir en courant pour rattraper Regina qui était déjà sortie du château.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à son niveau, Emma choisit de garder le silence, attendant que la tempête ne s'abatte sur elle. Bien sûr, elle ne tarda pas, la brune s'était arrêtée peu après sa sortie par les grandes portes en bois. Elle se retourna lentement vers la blonde qui frissonna en croisant son regard noir de colère. Regina s'avança d'un pas vers elle, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques malheureux centimètres.

« Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de me laisser parler ? »

« Si mais... »

« Taisez-vous ! » la coupa la reine en haussant le ton « Êtes-vous donc totalement incapable de suivre le moindre de mes ordres ? »

Emma ne répondit rien, de peur de se faire rembarrer une fois de plus.

« Répondez lorsque je vous pose une question ! » s'énerva la reine.

La blonde faillit lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais s'en garda bien, énerver plus encore Regina ne lui semblait pas être une brillante idée pour le moment, elle opta donc pour une voie un peu plus diplomatique.

« Je suis désolée… Mais au moins personne n'a été blessé cette fois. » tenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oh mais cette partie-là peut encore s'arranger Miss Swan. Alors je vous conseille fortement de suivre les instructions que je vous donnerai à l'avenir. Vous saisissez ? » demanda la brune en attrapant son bras avant de les faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Lorsqu'elles atterrirent à l'entrée d'un autre château beaucoup plus imposant mais tout aussi sombre que le précédent, Regina ne lâcha pas la blonde, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je… pense avoir saisi, oui. »

Alors que la brune la libéra de sa poigne, Emma se demanda si elle était réellement capable de la blesser physiquement. En effet, pour le moment, elle l'avait beaucoup menacée mais n'avait jamais mis ses menaces à exécution. Cette fois encore, elle s'en tirait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de partir à la recherche de Marianne avec elle, la reine ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal et lui avait même sauvé la vie. Emma s'autorisa à sourire en repensant à la bienveillance de Regina lorsqu'elle l'avait soignée mais se repris en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de suivre ses ordres pour une fois si elle ne voulait pas la pousser à bout et découvrir que, peut-être, la méchante reine était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.  
Emma suivit donc docilement la brune qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du grand château.

« Nous allons voir Rumpelstiltskin c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à son niveau.

« Fine déduction, Miss Swan. » Regina s'arrêta pour plonger son regard foncé dans les yeux clairs de sa prisonnière « Et cette fois, faites ce que je vous dis, ne parlez au ténébreux que lorsqu'il vous pose une question, soyez brève et tâchez d'être discrète. C'est un sorcier très puissant, alors ne le provoquez pas. »

« Plus puissant que vous ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

La reine lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu de ce que je viens de vous dire Miss Swan ? » demanda la brune, de l'agacement dans la voix, sans répondre à sa question.

« Non, non je ne dirais rien sans y être invitée cette fois ! » promit la blonde « Même si je suis traitée de jouet... » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Bien-sûr la reine entendit toute même cette réflexion et se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« Mais qui vous dit que vous n'allez pas en être un sous peu ? »

« Euh… Je... » bégaya Emma soudainement décontenancée par la proximité de la brune et ses paroles pleines de sous-entendus.

« Peut-être que votre punition consistera à le devenir entièrement... » poursuivit la brune en savourant l'air embarrassé de la blonde qui piqua un fard monumental.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était rapprochée, la reine se détacha d'Emma et reprit sa route en direction du château du ténébreux, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous étiez plusieurs à attendre la punition désolée il faudra encore attendre un peu plus mais je vous promets qu'elle ne va vraiment pas tarder ! :P  
Et pour me faire pardonner de cette attente (et aussi parce que j'ai pris un peu d'avance et qu'il est déjà bien avancé) je vous posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine au lieu de deux ! :D  
Et attention spoil : son titre : _La punition_! ^^  
**

 **Allez à la semaine prochaine, merci à tous de suivre, bisous bisous !**


	8. La punition

**Hey ! :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 en ligne, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur** **ahah ! :p**

 **Merci à MagRd pour ses corrections ;)**

 **Guest (Alinegranger) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue dans ma fic ;) Et voilà la punition arrive, j'espère qu'elle te décevra pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : La punition_

Alors que la reine avançait vers le château de Rumpelstiltskin comme si leur conversation n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle, Emma était restée plantée sur place, les yeux papillonnant, tentant de récupérer ses esprits. Ses jambes se remirent en marche presque d'elles-mêmes, elle ne pouvait réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps en entendant raisonner les paroles de la brune dans ses oreilles, _peut-être que sa punition consisterait à devenir entièrement son jouet…  
_ La blonde se rendait bien compte que la reine jouait avec ses nerfs, sa majesté avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme et savait parfaitement en jouer.

Mais Emma tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, elle était certaine d'avoir lu du désir dans les yeux de Regina quand ils s'étaient plongés dans les siens, et ce plus d'une fois. Alors finalement, peut-être qu'en plus d'aimer jouer avec ses nerfs elle désirait réellement jouer avec… autre chose. Emma se réprimanda mentalement après avoir pensé que ce ne serait peut-être pas une punition si atroce de devenir le jouet de la méchante reine. Elle secoua la tête face à ses pensées brûlantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle devait, pour le moment, se concentrer sur leur mission, comprendre d'où venait cette malédiction et, surtout, retrouver Henry.  
En arrivant au niveau des grandes portes en bois noir, Regina marqua un arrêt et se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire en coin mi-amusé, mi-diabolique qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

« Vous êtes prête Miss Swan ? »

L'intéressée se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer un peu plus le sourire de la reine qui, d'un geste élégant de la main, ouvrit les immenses portes.  
Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le château, Emma fut surprise de constater que l'entrée était magnifique et richement meublée, elle s'attendait à une décoration bien plus… ténébreuse.

Elle suivit la brune dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin toute seule et priant pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte en bois clair que la reine ouvrit d'un claquement de doigts. Une fois de plus, Emma admira la prestance qui se dégageait de la brune lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce comme si cette dernière lui appartenait. Elle la suivit en parcourant la salle du regard, une grande table ronde occupait une bonne partie de l'espace, Regina se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Rumpelstiltskin en train de filer sur un fuseau. Emma peina à retenir une grimace devant le physique plus qu'étrange du sorcier.

« Je t'attendais plus tôt ma chère. »

Emma frissonna en entendant la voix bien plus aiguë que celle de Gold à Storybrooke.

« Donc tu sais... » se contenta de répondre la reine.

Le ténébreux se détacha enfin de son ouvrage pour se retourner lentement vers son interlocutrice.

« Bien-sûr que je sais. » dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur qui provoqua un nouveau frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de la blonde « La question est plutôt, qu'est-ce que _vous_ savez ? » ajouta Gold en se tournant vers Emma.

« Je... » la blonde était confuse et ne savait pas ce que Rumpelstiltskin voulait dire par là.

Elle se retint de justesse de faire un bond en arrière en croisant le regard meurtrier que la reine lui lança avant de se précipiter vers elle.

« Que savez-vous que je ne sais pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en la plaquant par le cou contre le mur le plus proche.

« Rien… Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais... » répondit Emma en suffoquant.

Elle qui se demandait une dizaine de minutes auparavant si la reine était capable de lui faire du mal n'avait maintenant plus la moindre hésitation. Elle espérait seulement que la brune voyait sa sincérité.  
Cela devait être le cas car elle sentit les doigts se desserrer autour de sa gorge, elle en profita pour ajouter :

« Je ne vous ai rien caché, ce serait stupide de ma part, j'ai besoin de vous pour rompre la malédiction... »

« En effet, ce serait _stupide_ , Miss Swan. » la brune la lâcha et se retourna vers Rumpelstiltskin, les yeux toujours chargés de colère.

Ce dernier émit un nouveau petit rire, visiblement fier de l'effet qu'avait eu sa réplique, ce qui fit serrer les poings de la blonde autant que ceux de la reine.

« Bien bien, maintenant que nous nous faisons tous confiance, nous allons pouvoir négocier ! » fredonna le ténébreux.

« J'ai confiance en elle, pas en toi. » rétorqua la reine dans le but de le remettre à sa place mais sans se rendre compte de la chaleur que cela provoqua dans le ventre de la blonde qui eut du mal à retenir le sourire qui voulait s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Rumpelstiltskin disparut pour apparaître juste à côté d'Emma qui se raidit lorsqu'il saisit son visage entre ses doigts.

« Mais qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Es-tu sûre de pouvoir lui accorder ta confiance ? »

« Cesse ton petit manège. » le coupa sèchement Regina.

Emma fut soulagée de voir que la reine se rendait bien compte que le sorcier essayait de semer la discorde et qu'elle n'entrait pas dans son jeu.

« Et lâche-la immédiatement. » ajouta-t-elle pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Touchant. » se contenta de dire Rumpelstiltskin en s'exécutant.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner très chère ? »

Regina poussa un long soupir avant de regarder la blonde qui lut de l'hésitation dans les yeux ébène.

« Quel est ton prix ? » se décida-t-elle finalement.

Un nouveau ricanement s'échappa de la bouche du sorcier qui commença à se pavaner dans la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui puisse traverser la frontière qui sépare nos deux mondes… Je veux être le seul à y avoir accès mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de vous ma chère… »

Il désigna la blonde qui se demandait comment cela était possible qu'il ait l'air si informé sur la malédiction. Puis elle se dit que cela ne devrait finalement pas l'étonner tant que ça. À Storybrooke, Gold était aussi toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait.

« Viens en au fait Rumpel. » s'agaça la reine qui n'aimait pas le voir tourner de la sorte autour de sa prisonnière.

« Ce que je veux, _Miss Swan,_ c'est qu'une fois que sa majesté nous aura ramené d'où vous venez, vous soyez à ma disposition pour vous rendre dans la forêt enchantée et me ramener… tout ce que je désire ! » chantonna le ténébreux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle en sera capable ? » l'interrogea Regina.

« Elle le sera. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas y allez vous-même ? » demanda Emma.

« Et risquer de me retrouver piégé ici ? Je vous en prie... » ricana l'intéressé.

La blonde jeta un regard à la reine qui s'approchait de Rumpelstiltskin.

« Tu veux que _ma_ prisonnière soit à _ta_ disposition… C'est hors de… »

« C'est d'accord. » la coupa Emma.

Regina se retourna instantanément vers elle, les mâchoires serrés et des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Quant à lui, le ténébreux émit un nouveau ricanement.

« C'est parfait ! Dans ce cas, marché conclu ! »

La reine ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir, tentant de contenir sa colère. Elle se tourna vers le sorcier :

« Ta part du marché Rumpelstiltskin. Dis-nous ce que tu sais. »

L'intéressé recommença à déambuler dans la pièce en expliquant :

« Lorsque, ma chère Regina, tu es sortie de tes gonds à Storybrooke, je pense d'ailleurs que tu devrais régler ce problème de gestion de ta colère... »

« Tu t'égares… » lâcha la reine entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

« Je disais donc, ta colère a pris le dessus et je suppose que ton subconscient s'est rappelé à quel point tu étais maîtresse de tes émotions et de tout le royaume, ou presque, lorsque tu étais la méchante reine ici-bas. Ta magie a donc cherché le moyen de te ramener ici et, _oh miracle,_ qu'a-t-elle trouvé ? Le portail utilisé par ta chère prisonnière quelques temps plus tôt pour se rendre dans la forêt enchantée ! »

Regina se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la blonde avec un regard noir.

« Mais enfin, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ta magie à elle seule t'avait permis de lancer une malédiction aussi puissante ? Non, tu avais besoin d'un support pour cela et ce portail l'a été. »

La reine se reconcentra sur le sorcier :

« Et ce portail, comment nous permettra-t-il de conjurer mon sort ? »

« C'est un utilisant ta colère que tu as trouvé le moyen de le lancer, trouve l'émotion qui te permettra de le conjurer ! Mais n'oubliez pas votre part du marché, faites en sorte que notre chère Emma Swan soit la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser, à condition qu'elle ait ma permission ! » chantonna le sorcier, fier de lui.

« Où pouvons-nous le trouver ? » demanda la reine.

« Je pense qu'une sorcière de ton rang saura retrouver toute seule comme une grande une entité dégageant une telle quantité de magie. » ricana Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina serra une nouvelle fois les dents en appelant toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre son calme. Elle tourna les talons, attrapant le bras de la blonde au passage, la traînant derrière elle jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta et demanda sans se retourner :

« Une dernière chose, si une personne qui se trouvait à Storybrooke mais n'étant pas né dans la forêt enchantée était là lorsque j'ai lancé le sort, où se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Votre fils, mesdames, est coincé entre deux mondes, il vous faut nous ramener à Storybrooke pour le retrouver. » répondit Rumpelstiltskin.

Le cœur de la reine rata le même battement que celui d'Emma. Elle avait donc bien un fils, et il était bloqué entre la forêt enchantée et le monde dans lequel il était né.  
Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant offrir plus longtemps au ténébreux le plaisir de la voir sous le choc, resserrant sa prise autour du bras de la blonde, elle les fit sortir de la salle, puis du château.

* * *

La reine ne lâcha le bras d'Emma qu'une fois qu'elle les eut téléportées dans sa forteresse, au beau milieu de la salle du trône. La blonde aurait presque rit en voyant les gardes détaler sous le regard noir de la reine si elle ne savait pas que ce fameux regard allait se tourner vers elle dès l'instant où les portes se refermeraient.

« Je suis désolée... » commença-t-elle à peine les yeux ébènes posés sur elle.

La brune éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de la projeter contre un mur d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Plaquée contre la pierre froide, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, Emma n'en menait pas large en regardant la reine s'avancer vers elle lentement, prenant le temps de savourer la peur de sa proie.

« Désolée... » répéta la brune avec un rictus de colère sur les lèvres « Mais désolée de quoi précisément ? Parce que vous avez commis un nombre d'absurdités tellement conséquent aujourd'hui que je ne sais pas exactement pour laquelle vous souhaitez mon pardon… »

Emma ne répondit rien, attendant en retenant sa respiration que la reine reprenne. Regina, qui se trouvait à présent à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, la fit redescendre afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« Mais commençons par le début… Quelle est cette histoire de portail ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

« Je… Je vous ai dit que j'étais déjà venue dans ce monde avant, ramenant Marianne dans le mien, je n'ai pas pensé à préciser que j'avais utilisé un portail… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important, c'était stupide, je suis désolée... » déballa-t-elle d'une traite.

« Je confirme c'était stupide. » se contenta de répondre la reine avant de soupirer.

Même si elle était en colère contre la blonde, elle s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir creusé pour découvrir comment elle était arrivée dans la forêt enchantée la première fois. Elle recula d'un pas en croisant les bras.

« Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première chose stupide que vous faites et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la dernière. » ajouta sèchement la brune.

Emma soupira de soulagement en voyant que la reine la croyait.  
Ce geste n'échappa à la reine qui haussa un sourcil.

« Ne croyez pas que vous êtes tirée d'affaire pour autant, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivées au point le plus délicat : votre désobéissance. »

Emma avala difficilement sa salive, elle savait bien, au moment où elle avait accepté le marché de Rumpelstiltskin alors que Regina semblait sur le point de le refuser, qu'elle devrait subir la colère de la reine pour cet affront.  
La brune lut l'appréhension sur le visage d'Emma.

« Oui… Vous voyez très bien ce dont je veux parler… Vous n'étiez pas censée intervenir sans y être invitée. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Outre le fait que vous devriez exécuter aveuglément n'importe lequel de mes ordres, celui-là avait pour but de vous empêcher de commettre une erreur comme celle que vous avez faite ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'accepter son marché ?! » le ton de la reine n'avait cessé d'augmenter tout au long de sa tirade et elle avait crié sa dernière question avec colère.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, nous avions besoin des informations de Rumpelstiltskin. »

« Nous aurions pu les obtenir autrement, vous êtes consciente que vous avez accepté de devenir sa marionnette ? »

« J'en suis parfaitement consciente… » Emma baissa les yeux « Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour retrouver Henry, alors qu'il en soit ainsi… »

L'air abattu de la blonde calma Regina malgré elle. La reine réduisit d'un pas la distance qui les séparait et saisit son visage, la forçant à affronter son regard. Elle serra ses joues entre ses doigts, mais pas assez pour que cela soit douloureux.

« Vous ne payerez pas ce prix. » dit simplement la brune après avoir pris le temps de la dévisager.

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé que personne ne rompait un marché fait avec le ténébreux. »

« Je ne parle pas de le rompre, nous pourrons toujours en passer un autre. »

Emma plissa les yeux avant de demander :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça pour moi ? »

La blonde sentit son cœur se réchauffer en pensant qu'elle avait l'air de compter pour cette reine qui n'était pas si froide qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.  
Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres rouges de la brune avant qu'elle n'approche sa bouche de l'oreille d'Emma pour y murmurer :

« Pas pour vous Miss Swan, mais pour moi. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes _ma_ prisonnière, mon… _jouet_. »

Emma eut honte de la chaleur que ce mot provoqua dans son ventre avant de descendre jusqu'entre ses jambes. Elle qui avait toujours affirmé être une femme libre se retrouvait complètement soumise devant la reine et le pire était qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant, loin de là.

« En parlant de ça… Vous m'avez encore désobéi Miss Swan. » la voix rauque de Regina provoqua des frissons à la blonde, frissons qui ne manquèrent pas d'étirer un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la reine « Je pense qu'il est grand de reparler de la punition que vous méritez… »

Cette fois le ventre d'Emma se serra en un mélange d'appréhension et de désir. La bouche de la reine s'éloigna de son oreille et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se perdre dans la contemplation des lèvres pulpeuses, ces dernières s'écrasèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre, provoquant une mini-explosion dans le bas-ventre de la blonde. Très vite, la langue de la reine força le barrage des lèvres d'Emma pour se glisser dans sa bouche qui la reçut avec un gémissement provoquant un sentiment de satisfaction chez la brune. La prisonnière tenta un instant de lutter pour mener ce baiser mais elle fut très vite remise à sa place par des dents royales mordant sa langue. Une fois cette bataille aisément gagnée, la reine mena une danse enflammée, plaquant plus encore la blonde contre le mur. Sa main droite quitta les joues d'Emma pour agripper une poignée de cheveux au-dessus de la nuque parsemée de frissons tandis que sa main gauche vint se glisser entre le mur et le dos de sa prisonnière pour se plaquer dans le creux de ses reins afin de la rapprocher davantage d'elle.

Emma, qui avait pour habitude de contrôler la situation, n'avait cette fois pas son mot à dire, comme depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la méchante reine dans son monde. Elle était totalement déboussolée et ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que ce baiser apparaissait comme une libération et certainement pas comme une punition.  
Comme si Regina avait lu dans ses pensées, elle détacha légèrement sa bouche de la sienne, gardant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents avant de la mordre jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sang en sorte.  
La blonde émit un grognement de douleur que la reine s'empressa d'étouffer dans un nouveau baiser. Emma sentit les lèvres pulpeuses sucer le sang qui s'écoulait de la sienne avant que leur langue n'entre à nouveau en contact pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Les mains de la blonde remontèrent contre le dos de la reine pour enserrer sa taille et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre centimètre carré de son corps qui ne soit pas contre la brune. Mais Regina ne voyait pas les choses comme cela et ses lèvres se détachèrent trop brusquement des siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement de désapprobation. La reine s'écarta très légèrement et pu voir Emma, les yeux toujours clos et la bouche entrouverte. Lorsque les yeux clairs s'ouvrirent, elle leur offrit un sourire carnassier en agrippant les poignets se trouvant dans son dos, elle les plaqua au-dessus de la tête de la blonde d'une main avant de s'approcher d'elle, murmurant dans son oreille :

« Ne vous méprenez pas Miss Swan, c'est moi qui commande et je ne vous ai pas autorisée à poser vos mains sur moi. »

Emma se sentit défaillir lorsque la brune aspira le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres avant de le mordre légèrement puis de redescendre le long de sa mâchoire d'un coup de langue.

« Regina... » gémit la blonde malgré elle.

La reine la retourna d'une pression sèche sur sa taille, plaquant son visage contre le mur, une main enserrant toujours ses poignets au-dessus d'elle et la deuxième venant s'abattre sur ses fesses dans une claque sonore surprenant Emma qui ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

« Et je ne vous ai pas non plus autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom. » gronda Regina.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté les fesses musclées de la blonde qu'elle serra alors que sa bouche se jeta sur le cou de sa prisonnière, aspirant sa peau et la marquant comme sienne. Le désir courrait dans les veines d'Emma qui avait besoin de plus, ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps parfait de la brune la rendait folle mais ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation. Un nouveau gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand la main de la reine courut le long de sa hanche avant de finalement venir se loger là où elle l'attendait le plus. Regina la fit pivoter une nouvelle fois pour unir de nouveau leurs lèvres, sa main libre remonta sous son haut, griffant doucement son ventre plat.

Emma se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à en vouloir plus quand une fumée violette les enveloppa pour les faire apparaître dans la chambre où elle avait dormi la veille. La reine la poussa violemment sur le lit avant de venir s'installer au-dessus d'elle. La blonde soupira de plaisir en sentant une cuisse inquisitrice se positionner entre ses jambes pendant que les lèvres rouges descendaient le long de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne rencontrent le tissus de son haut que la brune déchira sans problème, la laissant en soutien-gorge. La bouche de la reine fit le chemin inverse pour revenir se plaquer contre celle d'Emma qui n'attendait que cela et saisit la nuque de la sorcière pour intensifier le baiser. Regina se détacha alors, plongeant un regard noir dans les yeux gris en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes incorrigible, Miss Swan. » gronda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui réchauffa plus encore le bas-ventre de sa prisonnière.

D'un claquement de doigts, un ruban de soie noir vint enserrer les mains de la blonde, les attachant à la tête de lit. Le regard suppliant que lança Emma à la reine la fit éclater de rire mais elle se reprit vite en se jetant dans le cou de la blonde qui ne pouvait que subir les délicieux baisers de la brune sans être autorisée à lui rendre.  
Le mouvement que la cuisse de Regina commença contre son entre-jambe fit perdre tous ses sens à la blonde qui ne tenta même pas de retenir ses gémissements qui finirent dans la bouche de la reine, de nouveau plaquée contre la sienne. La reine lui aspira langoureusement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses doigts descendaient le long de son ventre, laissant une ligne de frissons sur sa peau. Emma sentit les lèvres de la brune sourire contre sa bouche quand son pantalon se volatilisa, lui permettant de sentir plus encore la cuisse toujours vêtue contre le tissu fin de son boxer. Son dos s'arqua quand la jambe de la brune s'écarta pour laisser place à une main inquisitrice. La brune se détacha des lèvres de sa prisonnière pour la voir soupirer de plaisir, les yeux fermés, lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent dans le sous-vêtement de sa proie pour venir presser son bouton de plaisir. La blonde se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt se glisser en elle sans prévenir, rapidement suivit d'un second qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Quand la reine commença des va-et-vient sur un rythme lent, Emma se sentit défaillir et au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus bruyants.

Alors qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, la reine stoppa ses va-et-vient et retira vivement ses doigts avec un sourire diabolique. La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pourquoi tout s'était arrêté, la privant de l'orgasme qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle.  
Regina s'écarta d'elle, son sourire machiavélique toujours sur les lèvres.

« Mais… Je… Vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! » bégaya Emma, comprenant ce que faisait la brune.

« Oh mais si ma chère, j'ai tous les droits. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Si Miss Swan. » la coupa la reine « Ce ne serait pas une punition sinon. » son sourire s'étira plus encore devant l'ai ahuri de la blonde.

« Non… »

« Si très chère, peut-être que si vous devenez plus obéissante, vous aurez droit à plus la prochaine fois. » lança la reine d'un ton sans appel avant de disparaître de la chambre dans un nuage de fumée, la laissant en sous-vêtements, attachée et frustrée sur le lit.

* * *

 **Mwahahahah oui je sais je suis horrible pour Emma ! :')  
** **Mais bon comme le dit Regina, fallait bien que ce soit une punition hein :P  
** **J'espère que vous ça vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions dans les commentaire, et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	9. À la recherche du portail

**Hey ! :)**

 **Voilà la suite, c'est le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

 **mimi(guest)** **: Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'était un peu cruel mais bon c'est la méchante reine quand même ahah ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : À la recherche du portail_

En se réveillant, Emma repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Après avoir bataillé une bonne demi-heure avec le ruban de soie l'attachant au lit, elle avait finalement réussi à se libérer. Elle se souvenait qu'avant de s'endormir, sa frustration n'étant pas totalement redescendue, elle avait encore fulminé au moins une heure contre la reine qui avait osé la laisser ainsi.  
Mais maintenant, bien que la sulfureuse brune ait hanté ses rêves, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à leurs presque ébats. Même si voir Regina lui refuser l'apogée de son plaisir avait été une torture, tout ce qui avait précédé était au-delà de ses attentes. Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de la reine courant sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses dents mordant son cou… Rien que ces souvenirs faisaient augmenter la température de sa chambre de quelques degrés !  
Elle émit un ricanement en imaginant la tête qu'elle avait dû faire à la sortie de Regina et à quel point cette dernière avait dû savourer ce moment.

« Vous riez toute seule, Miss Swan ? »

Emma fit un bond dans son lit en entendant la voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce. La brune était assise dans le même fauteuil que la veille, vêtue d'un corset noir lacé de violet, d'un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et d'un long manteau assorti, elle était aussi magnifique que d'habitude.  
Emma se reprit en se tournant vers la reine avec un sourire malicieux :

« Et vous vous, vous me regardez encore dormir. »

La brune arqua un sourcil en étirant ses bras le long des accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Estimez-vous plutôt heureuse que je ne vous ai pas tirée du lit à la place. »

« Non, vous préférez m'y attacher. » répliqua Emma, provoquant un sourire chez la brune.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous détacher toute seule, je serrerai plus les nœuds la prochaine fois. »

« La prochaine fois ? » demanda la blonde, son sourire mutin toujours sur le visage.

« Si vous êtes sage. » chuchota la reine, ce qui eut pour effet de générer un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa prisonnière.

Regina se releva en continuant d'un ton détaché :

« Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous lever, il me semble que nous avons un portail à trouver et une malédiction à briser. »

« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de rompre votre sort ? » demanda Emma en sortant du lit, toujours en sous-vêtements.

« Non, je veux d'abord mettre la main sur ce portail, chaque chose en son temps, Miss Swan. » répondit la reine.

Après un dernier regard sur le corps musclé de la blonde, Regina l'enveloppa d'une fumée violette, la couvrant d'un pantalon presque aussi moulant que le sien et d'un haut blanc. Emma put clairement sentir que son corps, en plus d'être recouvert de nouveaux vêtements était parcouru d'un souffle de propreté.

« Pas aussi agréable qu'un bain mais pratique ! » lança la blonde.

« Cela aussi je le réserve pour quand vous serez plus obéissante. » répliqua Regina avec un sourire provocateur.

Emma frémit en s'imaginant dans un bain chaud contre le corps mouillé de la magnifique méchante reine.

« En route. » ordonna la brune en tournant les talons, un sourire fier toujours planté sur les lèvres.

* * *

Emma suivit la reine mécaniquement jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la grande cour, la blonde imita la reine qui s'était arrêtée devant son carrosse noir.

« On y va en carrosse ? »

« Encore une fois, vous me voyez bluffée par votre esprit de déduction ! » se moqua Regina.

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en offrant son bras à la reine :

« Après vous, votre Majesté. » lança-t-elle sur un ton aussi moqueur que celui de la brune qui ne releva pas en montant dans le carrosse, ignorant royalement le bras tendu de la blonde.

Cette fois Emma ne se priva pas de rouler des yeux, profitant du dos tourné de la reine avant de la suivre dans le carrosse. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans un tel véhicule et elle fut secouée lorsqu'il démarra, elle dut s'accrocher aux poignées pour ne pas s'affaler sur la reine installée en face d'elle.  
Cette dernière émit un petit ricanement devant l'inconfort de sa prisonnière. Une fois son équilibre trouvé, Emma demanda :

« Vous avez trouvé où se situe le portail ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

Emma haussa un sourcil interrogateur et la brune expliqua :

« J'ai pu localiser la zone dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle est à une bonne demi-journée de route. »

« Et une fois que nous y serons, comment trouvera-t-on le portail ? »

La brune soupira avant de continuer :

« Pendant que vous profitiez d'une grasse matinée, ma chère, j'ai mis au point un sortilège qui nous permettra de repérer ce portail. D'autres questions Miss Swan ? »

« Non c'est bon merci ! » répondit la blonde avec un sourire forcé qui fit froncer les sourcils de Regina.

« Dans ce cas, c'est à mon tour. »

Emma plongea un regard étonné dans celui de la brune qui comprit qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Vous m'avez dit que j'avais un fils. Et je… pense que maintenant je vous crois. »

La blonde fut surprise de l'hésitation, voire l'appréhension qu'elle sentait dans la voix de la reine pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la forêt enchantée. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

« Je suppose qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi dans ce monde duquel nous venons ? »

« Oui, plus que tout je pense. »

Regina fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de continuer :

« Vous avez également dit qu'il était _votre_ fils, comment cela est-il possible ? »

Emma passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds avant de continuer :

« Euh… C'est compliqué… » hésita-t-elle.

« Nous avons tout notre temps. » répliqua la reine.

Emma prit son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu Henry très tôt, alors qu'elle était en prison, et qu'elle avait préféré laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui offrir la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais eue avec elle. Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux et elle fut reconnaissante envers la brune qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

« Donc… Vous êtes une criminelle. »

« Non, j'ai été piégée, je n'avais rien fait. » se défendit la blonde.

Regina hocha la tête avant de demander :

« Et c'est à moi que vous avez décidé de le confier ? »

« Pas exactement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui allait devenir sa mère. C'est vous qui avez décidé d'adopter un enfant et Gold, enfin Rumplestiltskin, s'est arrangé pour que ce soit Henry. »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi le ténébreux s'est-il arrangé pour que j'adopte Henry ? »

« Il savait que j'étais la sauveuse et que, le jour venu, il me retrouverai pour que je vienne briser la malédiction. »

« Dites m'en plus sur cette malédiction. »

Emma lui expliqua qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se venger de Blanche-Neige en envoyant toute la population de la forêt enchantée dans un royaume sans magie dans lequel ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de qui ils étaient.

« Mais vous avez brisé ce sort ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mes parents m'ont mise dans une armoire enchantée à ma naissance et le jour de mes vingt-huit ans je suis revenue à Storybrooke grâce à Henry. »

« Vous avez donc vous aussi été abandonnée... »

« C'était pour sauver tout le monde de _votre_ malédiction. » répondit Emma, défendant ses parents.

Regina ne releva pas l'agressivité de sa prisonnière, elle pouvait lire la peine dans ses yeux et fut surprise de la sentir l'envahir à son tour, ainsi que de la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si la blonde avait grandi sans parents. La brune serra les mâchoires, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était la méchante reine, depuis quand se sentait-elle coupable ? Surtout qu'elle avait réussi son coup, elle s'était vengée de Blanche-neige et en beauté ! Mais le dommage collatéral de sa vengeance se trouvait en face d'elle, les larmes aux yeux et elle se sentait triste pour elle, même si elle se maudissait pour cela. Elle se maudit encore plus quand ces mots franchir ses lèvres :

« Je suis désolée. »

Le regard surpris d'Emma se releva instantanément sur elle.  
La reine pesta contre elle-même, depuis quand s'excusait-elle ? N'importe quoi !  
Mais c'était trop tard et elle ne revint pas sur ses paroles, préférant plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la blonde. Cette dernière, une fois l'étonnement passé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour droit aux excuses de la méchante reine ! »

« Vous me les faites déjà regretter... » soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle était, à vrai dire, bien contente que la blonde détende l'atmosphère.

« Je vous ai déjà pardonnée… À Storybrooke vous avez tout fait pour changer et montrer à tout le monde que vous n'étiez plus la méchante reine. »

La brune haussa un sourcil, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

« Et ça a marché ? »

« Aux yeux de Henry, oui. »

« Mais pas aux vôtres ? »

Emma la regarda avec étonnement.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéressait… mais à mes yeux aussi. Et puis après tout vous n'êtes pas la seule ici à avoir un passé rempli de conneries ! »

« Langage Miss Swan, ma parole ! »

La blonde sourit pour toute réponse, elle était ravie de voir la reine s'intéresser à la vie qu'elle avait à Storybrroke et plus encore à l'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir d'elle. Elle ne pensait réellement pas que cela comptait pour la brune mais visiblement elle se trompait et était heureuse de l'apprendre.

« Ma réprimande vous fait rire ? » demanda Regina avec un sourcil relevé.

Emma, tirée de ses pensées, releva un regard interrogateur vers la reine, ne répondant pas assez vite au goût de cette dernière.

« Faîtes attention Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce qu'à Storybrooke je ne suis plus la méchante reine que c'est le cas ici aussi. » continua la brune en s'approchant de sa vis-à-vis.

Emma voyait clair dans le jeu de Regina qui ne voulait pas perdre la face et tentait de remettre son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur, mais la blonde lisait de la malice dans les yeux de la reine, et rentra donc dans son jeu.

« Loin de moi cette idée, votre altesse ! » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, fière de réussir à garder son sang-froid malgré la proximité de la brune, dont le visage n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien.

Elle manqua de sursauter quand la main de la reine vint attraper ses joues avec force, mais garda son sourire insolent qui faisait apparaître des éclats de colère dans les yeux foncés en face d'elle.

« Je ne vous trouve pas très obéissante pour quelqu'un qui a été punie il y a quelques heures… » murmura la reine d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner la blonde et effaça quelque peu son sourire « Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez sévère… »

Cette fois le sourire d'Emma s'évanouit complètement et elle avala difficilement sa salive, sentant la température de l'habitacle prendre au moins cinq degrés. Le cerveau de la blonde fonctionnait à toute allure, jonglant entre son désir envers la sulfureuse brune qui lui faisait perdre tous ses sens et son envie de trouver une réplique cinglante à lui envoyer. C'est ce moment que choisit le carrosse pour venir à sa rescousse, s'arrêtant violemment et manquant faire basculer la reine sur elle.

* * *

Regina se redressa rapidement, folle de rage d'être interrompue de la sorte.  
Elle sortie du carrosse à une vitesse presque surnaturelle, une boule de feu dans la main, et Emma se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place ni du conducteur ni de la personne qui avait provoqué cet arrêt forcé. Elle passa rapidement la tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait et constater qu'un tronc d'arbre se trouvait au milieu de la route. La blonde sursauta en voyant un pauvre homme traverser son champ de vision à toute allure et sans toucher terre. Elle descendit rapidement en voyant la reine s'approcher de lui, elle avait l'air en colère mais sa boule de feu avait disparue lorsqu'elle l'apostropha :

« Je peux savoir où vous avez appris à conduire ? Je ne vous paye pas pour avoir à subir un arrêt brutal dès qu'un stupide bout de bois vous bloque la route ! »

« Je… Je suis désolée votre altesse, je… Je l'ai vu au dernier moment… » bégaya le cocher.

Emma détailla le visage de la reine à la recherche d'une once de pitié qu'elle ne trouva pas, elle s'avança encore un peu plus, espérant qu'attirer l'attention de la brune sur elle épargnerait ce pauvre homme.

« Qui vous a autorisée à descendre de ce carrosse Miss Swan ? » lança sèchement Regina en voyant la blonde s'approcher.

 _Bingo_ , se dit Emma en avançant encore un peu plus.

« Je pensais que nous faisions une petite pause ! » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel mais se détourna du cocher qu'Emma aida à se relever pendant que la brune se dirigeait vers le fameux tronc d'arbre. La blonde s'approcha d'elle en la voyant se redresser vivement, une nouvelle boule de feu dans le creux de la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe ma chère, c'est que quelqu'un dans cette forêt est assez stupide pour me tendre une embuscade et penser en sortir indemne. »

Emma se redressa alors en regrettant son arme à feu que Regina n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui rendre.

« Et l'un de vos chers géniteurs correspondrait parfaitement à cette description. » ajouta la reine en scrutant les alentours.

« Eh ! Mollo les insultes sur mes parents ! » les défendit instinctivement Emma.

« _Pardon_?! » s'énerva Regina en se retournant vivement vers l'insolente blonde.

« Attention ! » cria Emma en apercevant une flèche siffler en direction de la reine.

Cette dernière, la balaya d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte.

« Sérieusement ? » cria-t-elle en direction des bois.

La blonde se mit à la hauteur de la reine, balayant la forêt du regard.  
Une nouvelle flèche vola en direction des deux femmes, et une nouvelle fois, la reine n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

« Arrêtez de vous ridiculiser et montrez-vous ! » lança sèchement la brune.

Cette fois ce fut une dizaine de flèches enveloppées d'une poussière bleue qui vola dans leur direction et le visage de Regina se déchira d'une grimace devant l'effort qu'elle dut faire pour les stopper. Elle ne parvint pas à toute les arrêter et une d'elle frôla sa cuisse, déchirant son pantalon et griffant sa peau tandis qu'une deuxième vint se planter dans le bras d'Emma qui cria de douleur.  
Le sang de la reine ne fit qu'un tour et une vague de flammes balaya la forêt sur une dizaine de mètres, désintégrant les arbres et laissant apparaître Blanche-Neige et ses sept nains protégés par un champ de force créé par la fée bleue.  
Emma arracha la flèche plantée dans son bras en grimaçant et fut prise d'inquiétude en reconnaissant sa mère, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à empêcher la méchante reine de lui faire du mal.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je croise votre chemin en peu de temps Blanche-Neige, deviendriez-vous suicidaire ? »

« Nous savons que vous manigancez quelque chose Regina ! » lança la jeune femme en s'approchant de la reine sans pour autant sortir du champ de protection créé par la fée.

« Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas perdu cette sale manie de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. » rétorqua Regina avec dédain.

« J'ai ressenti des perturbations magiques il y a peu, nous savons que vous êtes derrière cela. »

Le ton agaçant de la fée bleue fit lever les yeux au ciel à la reine.

« Et bien pour changer, vous faîtes erreur. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle lança une vague violette en direction de ses attaquants. En peu de temps, la protection créée par la fée disparut et Regina en profita pour envoyer Blanche-Neige contre un arbre d'une main et faire disparaître la fée et les sept nains dans un nuage de fumée de l'autre.

« Non Regina, s'il vous plaît ! » tenta Emma en s'approchant de la reine.

« Restez en dehors de ça Miss Swan ! »

La brune se dirigea vers Blanche-Neige, plaquée contre son arbre.

« Quant à vous ma chère, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vous avoir dans mes pattes. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez Regina ? » demanda l'intéressée en grimaçant.

« Croyez-le ou non mais rien contre vous, bien au contraire. »

« Arrêtez de mentir, nous savons tous depuis longtemps que vous n'êtes plus capable de faire preuve de bonté. »

La reine éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de reprendre :

« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! » rétorqua Regina en exerçant une pression magique autour du cou de son ex belle-fille.

En voyant le visage de sa mère commencer à changer de couleur, Emma s'affola et attrapa le bras de la reine.

« Regina, je vous en prie ! »

L'intéressée se retourna brutalement et saisit la blonde par le col de son haut, sans lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur sa mère.

« Je vous ai dit de rester en dehors de ça Miss Swan, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« Si vous tuez ma mère ça le devient ! »

La brune serra les mâchoires et son emprise autour du col d'Emma, la rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre son visage.

« S'il vous plaît Regina, je l'ai retrouvée il y a peu, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever maintenant. » supplia la blonde.

La reine poussa un profond soupir avant de lâcher la mère et la fille et de tourner les talons.

Emma se précipita vers Blanche-Neige.

« C'est bon, ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à remplir ses poumons de l'air dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

« Pourquoi vous m'avez-vous appelée votre mère ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Emma papillonna des yeux essayant de trouver une réponse convenable avant que la reine ne vienne, sans le savoir, à son secours en criant :

« Miss Swan, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à courir derrière le carrosse, je vous suggère de monter dedans. »

Emma se releva en jetant un dernier regard à sa mère, lui disant calmement :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, mais laissez Regina tranquille, nous sommes réellement en train de vous aider, restez en dehors de ça. »

« _Maintenant !_ » la coupa la voix grave de la reine depuis le carrosse qui commençait à repartir.

* * *

La blonde quitta sa mère qui ne semblait plus savoir où elle habitait et courut en direction de la reine afin de monter dans le véhicule en marche. Elle manqua une nouvelle fois de s'affaler sur la reine qui la saisit par le col et la plaqua contre la paroi de l'habitacle.

« Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de votre insubordination ! » prononça Regina d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner la blonde.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tuer ma mère. »

Regina sonda quelques secondes le visage d'Emma avant de l'envoyer brutalement sur l'assise en face d'elle. La blonde s'installa correctement avant de relever le regard vers la reine qui l'ignorait, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Merci. » dit-t-elle simplement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pivoter le visage de la brune dans sa direction.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Pour m'avoir écoutée et épargner ma mère. »

Regina émit un ricanement avant de répondre sèchement

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ni pour vous ni parce que vous me l'aviez demandé. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans mon intérêt. »

« Éliminer votre plus grande ennemie n'était pas dans votre intérêt ? » se moqua presque Emma.

« Est-ce que cela vous arrive parfois d'utiliser votre cerveau Miss Swan ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde, la reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'expliquer :

« Vous êtes la fille de Blanche-Neige et la mère de _mon_ fils, à votre avis que se passe-t-il si je tue votre mère avant votre naissance ? »

« Je ne vois jamais le jour et… Henry non plus... » pensa Emma à voix haute.

« Bravo Miss Swan, quelle finesse d'esprit ! » lança la reine.

« Vous auriez quand même put la blesser, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, ou presque ! » tenta Emma, sûre que la reine était en train de s'adoucir.

« Vous voulez peut-être que j'y retourne afin de la torturer une heure ou deux ? » demanda la reine en arquant un sourcil.

« Je croyais que nous devions retrouver le portail au plus vite ? » rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina plissa des yeux en agrippant une fois de plus le col de sa prisonnière.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Miss Swan, nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner. »

Un ton joueur se faisait entendre malgré elle dans sa voix, la reine se demanda un instant comment cette insolente blonde avait réussi à la faire passer de la colère à l'amusement en si peu de temps.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne dois pas jouer. » répliqua Emma avec un sourire malicieux.

La blonde sursauta quand elle sentit un pied inquisiteur se positionner juste entre ses jambes puis la poigne de fer de la brune attirer son visage tout près du sien.

« Je suis étonnée de vous voir toujours aussi insolente, moi qui pensais qu'après la nuit dernière vous chercheriez à obtenir une récompense pour bonne conduite... » susurra la brune provoquant des fourmillements dans le bas ventre de sa prisonnière.

« J'essaie bien mais… Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on chasse le naturel, il revient au galop. » répondit Emma qui tâchait de garder la tête froide malgré la chaleur qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps.

La reine émit un léger ricanement avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille de la blonde :

« Même les étalons les plus sauvages peuvent être domptés Miss Swan. Il suffit de se montrer ferme. »

La reine accentua la pression de son pied entre les jambes de sa prisonnière avant de continuer :

« Et croyez-moi ma chère, j'ai de l'expérience dans le maniement de la cravache. »

Emma sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle et regretta sa référence aux équidés que la brune avait bien trop aisément retournée contre elle.  
Le visage de Regina se fendit d'un sourire satisfait devant l'air défait de la blonde qui papillonnait des yeux, incapable de répliquer ni même l'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, la reine l'avait lâchée et s'était confortablement réinstallée sur sa banquette.

« Je vous avais dit que vous ne sortiriez pas gagnante de cette partie, la prochaine fois peut-être, Miss Swan. » dit-elle d'un ton détaché en regardant par la fenêtre comme si cet échange n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle.

Bien-sûr ce n'était pas le cas, elle brûlait d'envie de faire Emma sienne mais elle adorait voir la blonde dans cet état et se disait que la faire attendre encore un peu lui apprendrait à se montrer plus obéissante.  
Elle sourit en l'observant du coin de l'œil se réinstaller elle aussi sur sa banquette, les yeux encore dans le vague suite à leur échange.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! ;)**

 **À la prochaine, bisous bisous !**


	10. Le portail

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous laisse sans trop de bavardages lire le chapitre 10 qui, je l'espère, devrait vous plaire ! ;)**

 **Merci à MagRd pour sa relecture et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Le portail_

Après leur échange intense dont Emma avait du mal à se remettre, la reine et sa prisonnière gardèrent le silence une bonne demi-heure avant que Regina ne sorte de ses pensées pour demander plus de précisions sur Storybrooke à la blonde.  
C'est avec entrain qu'Emma répondit à toutes ses questions et lui fit un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée dans la petite ville du Maine. Elle se sentit moins à l'aise lorsque Regina lui demanda :

« Vous m'avez dit que j'ai lancé ce nouveau sort lorsque vous avez ramené Marianne de la forêt enchantée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela a déclenché chez moi la colère que vous m'avez décrite. »

« Eh bien... » hésita Emma, elle ne savait comment allait réagir la brune, mal supposait-elle.

« Qu'avez-vous omis de me dire ? » s'agaça la reine avec un regard menaçant.

« La raison pour laquelle vous étiez si énervée... » commença la blonde avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage « C'est que vous étiez plutôt proche de Robin à Storybrooke... »

« Proche à quel point ? » se tendit Regina.

« Vous étiez ensemble. » lâcha Emma « En couple. » précisa-t-elle devant le silence que lui offrait la brune.

« Merci j'avais compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est comment cela est-il possible qu'une reine telle que moi s'entiche d'un vagabond tel que lui. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit, Regina Mills n'est pas tout à fait la même femme que la méchante reine, vous avez changé. » tenta d'expliquer la blonde.

« Changé au point de fréquenter un bandit tel que Robin ? » demanda la reine, sa grimace de dégoût toujours sur le visage.

« Apparemment c'était écrit, une histoire d'âme sœur... » éluda la blonde.

L'information ne mit pas longtemps à faire son chemin dans le cerveau de la reine. C'était donc lui son fameux deuxième grand amour ? Impossible.

« C'est stupide, je suis bien contente que vous ayez ramené Marianne et que cette supercherie ait pris fin. » trancha la reine.

Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, un sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais elle était heureuse de constater que Regina ne considérait pas Robin comme son éventuel prochain amant.

« Vous n'étiez pas de cet avis lorsque je suis rentrée de la forêt enchantée avec la femme de votre petit-ami ! » se moqua Emma.

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, c'est ridicule. » s'agaça Regina, ce qui eut pour unique effet d'agrandir le sourire de la blonde « Et ayez l'obligeance d'effacer ce sourire niait de votre visage. » ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Emma tenta avec difficulté de s'exécuter mais n'eut pas à trop se forcer car le carrosse ralentit pour s'arrêter tout en douceur cette fois-ci. Le cocher avait dû retenir la leçon, se dit-elle.  
Regina sortit du véhicule avec son élégance habituelle, suivie de près par sa prisonnière qui avait hâte de trouver le portail. Elle vit la reine s'approcher du conducteur.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à destination, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Non votre altesse, mais l'épaisseur de la forêt empêche le carrosse royal d'aller plus loin. »

Le mécontentement pouvait distinctement se lire sur le visage de la brune et, sur celui de son serviteur, l'inquiétude de voir la colère de sa reine lui tomber dessus.  
Mais cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis souffla avec agacement.

« Nous allons continuer à pied dans ce cas. Attendez-nous ici, nous en aurons pour une bonne journée de marche aller-retour. » ordonna Regina.

« Bien votre altesse. » s'inclina le cocher avant de se retirer vers les chevaux.

* * *

Une fois que les deux femmes se furent enfoncées dans la forêt, la reine fit apparaître une carte et la blonde s'approcha d'elle pour voir où elles devaient se rendre. Le parchemin flottait à hauteur de la poitrine d'Emma lorsque la brune claqua des doigts et qu'il s'embrasa, la faisant sursauter. Elle la regarda avec étonnement et put constater qu'un sourire satisfait ornait le visage de la reine, elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« Vous connaissez le chemin par cœur ? »

« Non. » répondit simplement la reine.

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers les cendres de la carte qu'elle fit virevolter d'une main agile. Finalement, les restes de la carte se regroupèrent en une fine poussière lumineuse qui flotta au-dessus des deux femmes et commença son chemin à travers les arbres.  
La blonde se dit encore une fois que la magie pouvait être très belle et surtout très pratique, sans parler de la reine qui lui semblait encore plus séduisante lorsque son visage était concentré sur le sort qu'elle jetait. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle avec un sourire fier :

« Après vous Miss Swan ! » lança-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Emma se mit en marche, rapidement suivie par la brune.  
Les deux femmes suivirent la poussière un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe au-dessus d'un amas de rocher à peine plus haut qu'elles.  
La blonde l'escalada en prenant de l'élan et se hissa au sommet, en arrivant elle grimaça en frottant son bras blessé par la flèche de sa mère. Elle manqua tomber en arrière en se retrouvant nez à nez à la brune qui s'était téléportée en haut de l'obstacle.  
C'est la main de Regina la saisissant par le col qui l'empêcha d'aller s'écraser deux mètres plus bas.

« Merci. » murmura Emma en se retrouvant soudain trop près de la reine pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres pulpeuses.

La brune releva un sourcil avant de lâcher son haut sans reculer pour autant. Elle porta son attention sur le bras enroulé d'un bout de tissus.

« Ça vous gêne. » constata-t-elle.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, Miss Swan. » répondit sèchement la reine.

Elle défit délicatement le bandage de fortune et fronça les sourcils devant la blessure encore ensanglantée.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » demanda la reine en effleurant la plaie du bout des doigts.

Emma ne répondit rien, trop déconcentrée par les mains de la reine, l'une autour de son poignet et l'autre caressant presque sa coupure.

« Cela en revanche, c'est une question. » ajouta la reine avec un nouvel haussement de sourcil.

« Parce que ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de décoller sa main de son bras pour y faire naître une lueur bleutée qui fit disparaître toute trace de blessure.

« Merci. » répéta la blonde.

« Faîtes en sorte que je n'ai pas à le faire si souvent. » répondit Regina beaucoup moins sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

La reine lâcha le bras de sa prisonnière avant de se remettre en marche, suivant la poussière lumineuse qui continuait son chemin à travers les arbres.  
Emma mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre, sentant encore sur sa peau la chaleur provoquée par les mains de la brune sur ses bras. Elle avait fait preuve d'une délicatesse étonnante qu'elle n'avait jamais eue à son égard. À cette pensée, un sourire prit place sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se décide à rattraper la reine.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-journée de marche, le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel lorsque la poussière que les deux femmes suivaient se fit de plus en plus lumineuse.

« Nous approchons du portail. » commenta Regina.

Emma suivit la reine dans une sorte de grotte éclairée par la poudre qui y était déjà rentrée. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans les souterrains que l'on ne devinait pas de l'extérieur et après une dizaine de minutes à marcher la tête baissée, elles débouchèrent sur un espace plus spacieux au centre duquel se trouvait un petit lac souterrain. La poussière lumineuse alla s'enfoncer dans l'eau pour y disparaître.

« Je ne comprends pas, où est le portail ? » demanda Emma étonnée de ne pas voir la poudre revenir.

« Juste là, Miss Swan, il suffit de savoir l'activer. » répondit Regina en s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau.

Dès que sa main toucha la surface, cette dernière s'illumina et un tourbillon se créa au centre du lac. La blonde regardait l'eau tourner avec de grands yeux jusqu'à ce que la reine se relève et que la surface du lac redevienne aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

« Ça y est, vous savez comment l'activer ? Vous avez trouvé ? » s'étonna la blonde.

« Non, il est beaucoup trop instable. Comme Rumpelstiltskin l'a laissé entendre, je dois trouver un nouveau sort pour que l'on puisse retourner à Storybrooke. Mais je réfléchirai à cela dans mon château. » expliqua la reine.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna la blonde.

« Maintenant nous protégeons ce portail afin d'être sûres que personne avec de mauvaises intentions de tombe dessus. »

Sur ces paroles, Regina étendit les bras et une lumière violette sortie de ses mains pour venir former un dôme au-dessus du lac, elle le recouvrit totalement avant de s'évanouir.

« Allons-y. » ordonna la brune en tournant les talons.

Après un dernier regard sur le lac en apparence inoffensif, Emma se hâta de suivre la reine, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.  
Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux sorties de la grotte, Regina sortit une craie de son manteau et traça une ligne invisible devant l'entrée de la caverne.

« Que faîtes-vous ? »

« Deux sorts de protections valent toujours mieux qu'un, surtout pour un portail aussi puissant que celui-ci. Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir Miss Swan ? »

En disant cela, la brune avait levé une nouvelle fois ses mains pour faire sortir du sol une barrière lumineuse qui devint invisible dès qu'elle eut atteint le sommet de l'entrée.  
Elle lança un sourire accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil à la blonde une fois sa phrase finie.

« Non, je ne suis pas du genre prévenante, votre altesse ! » répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire provocateur.

« Peut-être que si vous l'étiez un peu plus, vous vous blesseriez moins. »

En disant cela, la reine claqua des doigts et une avalanche de rochers tomba devant l'entrée de la grotte, faisant sursauter Emma qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais la blonde reprit vite contenance, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres :

« Mais si je ne m'étais pas blessée, je n'aurai pas eu la chance de vous voir me soigner. »

« Faites attention Miss Swan, je ne serai pas toujours là pour protéger vos arrières. » dit Regina en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les fesses de la blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Vous comptez aller quelque part ? »

La reine haussa les sourcils de surprise devant le répondant de la blonde.

« Pas pour le moment, Miss Swan, mais je peux tout de même décider de vous laisser vous faire tuer la prochaine fois. »

La brune s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, espérant que comme souvent, leur proximité déstabiliserait sa prisonnière.

« Et vous enlever _le plaisir de m'arracher vous-même le cœur_? » rétorqua Emma en tentant d'imiter la reine.

Regina fronça les sourcils en réduisant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour saisir la gorge de la blonde.

« Ou bien je peux le faire maintenant, comme ça je n'aurai plus à m'en soucier ? » proposa la reine avec un ton bien moins menaçant que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Emma aurait pu avoir peur mais elle voyait bien dans les yeux noirs qui la scrutaient que la brune n'était pas sérieuse, sans parler de sa prise sur son cou qui n'avait cette fois absolument de rien de douloureux.

« C'est une possibilité qui s'offre à vous en effet… » la provoqua la blonde.

Regina resserra un peu sa prise en murmurant :

« Heureusement pour vous, vous m'êtes plus utile avec votre cœur à l'intérieur de votre poitrine pour l'instant. »

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la blonde lorsque la reine la libéra.  
Regina tourna les talons et lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Nous dormirons ici cette nuit. »

Emma suivit la brune afin de la voir une nouvelle fois construire un magnifique abri grâce aux arbres qui les entouraient. Une fois que ce fût fait, la blonde demanda :

« Je suppose que vous n'avez, encore un fois, pas besoin de moi pour allumer un feu. »

« Non, en effet Miss Swan, surtout que nous ne ferons pas de feu ce soir. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa prisonnière, Regina ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce lieu. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres votre altesse ! » lança Emma avec une courbette avant d'entrer dans l'abri rempli de couvertures blanches.

Elle ôta ses bottes afin de ne pas tacher les draps immaculés et sursauta lorsqu'en se retournant, elle manqua percuter la brune qui se trouvait à deux centimètres d'elle.

« Surveillez votre ton, Miss Swan. »

La voix de la reine était tellement grave qu'elle fit frissonner la blonde.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vous le demande. » ajouta-t-elle en avançant vers sa prisonnière qui recula d'un pas.

« Je n'ai fait que citer votre titre, majesté. » tenta Emma avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que prévu.

Sa réplique eut pour effet de relever le sourcil de la brune qui continua d'avancer vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un tronc d'arbre.  
La reine attrapa les bottes toujours dans une main de la blonde et les lança en dehors de l'abri. Emma peina à avaler sa salive lorsque les yeux embrasés de Regina plongèrent dans les siens avant de les quitter pour se poser sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Je n'aime pas votre insolence. » murmura la reine à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

La blonde rassembla tout son courage pour répondre dans un chuchotement :

« Moi je crois que si. »

À cette réplique, les yeux noirs de la brune virent se planter en un éclair dans les siens et sa main vint enserrer fermement sa mâchoire.

« Je n'ai visiblement pas été assez sévère avec vous Miss Swan. »

À cet instant précis, la reine ne savait pas si elle avait plus envie d'arracher le cœur de cette insolente blonde ou de l'embrasser passionnément.  
La concernée pouvait presque lire le dilemme auquel Regina faisait face et fut ravie de constater qu'elle choisit la deuxième option.

Lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses rencontrèrent presque violemment les siennes, la blonde réalisa à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué depuis la veille. Le goût amer laissé par sa frustration s'effaçait pour ne laisser place qu'à une envie : que la reine finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé la veille.  
Très vite, le baiser s'enflamma et la langue de Regina n'attendit aucune autorisation pour passer le barrage des lèvres de sa prisonnière et mener une danse endiablée avec sa vis-à-vis. La main libre de la reine attrapa la taille d'Emma, la plaquant plus encore contre l'arbre tandis que l'autre main quitta la mâchoire de sa proie pour agripper une mèche de cheveux derrière sa nuque. En tirant dessus, elle fit relever la tête de la blonde, amenant son cou à portée de sa bouche qu'elle fit courir contre sa gorge. Elle s'attarda sur la marque qu'elle y avait laissée la veille l'effleurant de sa langue ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez Emma. Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres de la brune avant qu'elles ne plongent une nouvelles fois sur celles de sa partenaire. Cette dernière était ravie de les accueillir à nouveau et tenta cette fois-ci de prendre le contrôle du baiser, saisissant la taille de Regina. La brune décida de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait avec ses mains mais sa langue, quant à elle fut obligée de suivre la danse menée par la sienne. Ce compromis convenait parfaitement à la blonde, trop heureuse de pouvoir presser le corps parfait de la reine contre le sien.

Emma fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de la reine qu'elle pressa, savourant leur fermeté avant de gémir de douleur car Regina venait de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant la plaie qu'elle y avait fait la veille, avant de se détacher de sa bouche.

« Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, Miss Swan. » l'avertit-elle en attrapant des deux mains ses poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle éclata d'un rire grave devant le regard suppliant que lui lança la blonde.

« Je vous avais dit que je serai plus sévère. » dit-elle d'une voix grave.

À ses paroles, elle vint plaquer sa cuisse entre les jambes de la blonde qui poussa un soupir malgré elle, perdant presque l'équilibre lorsque la bouche de la reine vint aspirer la peau de son cou.  
Elle se demanda par quel miracle elle parvint à répliquer :

« Vous n'avez jamais dit ça… »

La reine se détacha de sa gorge pour planter un regard noir dans les yeux clairs d'Emma. Ses mains quittèrent celles de la blonde pour venir saisir sa taille et la faire pivoter. Elle la plaqua encore plus contre le tronc d'arbre, et Emma fût étonnée de voir à quel point leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées car les dents de la reine virent attraper son oreille avant qu'elle ne l'entende prononcer d'une voix rauque :

« Mais je l'ai _fortement_ sous-entendu. »

En même temps qu'elle appuyait sur le mot, la cuisse de la reine vint appuyer sous les fesses de la blonde qui gémit.  
La bouche de Regina retrouva le chemin de la gorge de sa partenaire tandis que sa main se glissa le long de son ventre, sous son haut, pour venir saisir un de ses seins sous son soutien-gorge. Alors que la blonde ne savait pas où donner de la tête entre la sensation de perdre le contrôle, celle de la bouche de la reine contre son cou, de la main pressant son sein et de sa cuisse contre ses fesses, elle crut défaillir lorsque la main libre de la reine se glissa entre ses cuisses jusque contre son intimité.

Mais d'un coup, Regina se détacha d'elle trop rapidement à son goût. Emma se retourna avec un regard interrogatif. La reine lui adressa un sourire carnassier en claquant des doigts et la blonde se retrouva à genoux devant la brune qui s'agenouilla à son tour pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Dans le baiser, Regina les fit basculer en position allongée, sa partenaire en-dessous d'elle.

Rapidement, la cuisse de la reine trouva le chemin de l'entre-jambe d'Emma et ses mains la débarrassèrent de son haut. Alors que la bouche de la brune parcourait son décolleté, la blonde vint sagement passer ses mains sur les épaules de Regina qui la laissa faire, trop occupée à lui arracher son soutien-gorge pour aspirer l'un de ses seins et masser le second, faisant tourner la pointe rosée entre ses doigts et déclenchant des gémissements de plaisir chez sa partenaire.

Lorsque la brune se détacha d'Emma pour lui ôter son pantalon, elle en profita pour contempler son corps à moitié dénudé, ses cheveux déjà en bataille et ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Elle était sûre que les siennes étaient dans le même état lorsqu'elle fit descendre le tissu le long des jambes musclées. Elle fit le chemin inverse en caressant du bout des lèvres les mollets puis l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde avant d'arriver contre son intimité trempée encore cachée par son dernier sous-vêtement. Emma ne put retenir le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sente la brune en elle. Mais cette dernière poursuivit son chemin contre son ventre, sa langue y laissant une trace humide avant de pénétrer une nouvelle fois sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Le gémissement de la blonde vint mourir contre les lèvres de Regina quand sa main commença à caresser le sexe palpitant d'Emma sous son boxer.

« S'il vous plaît... » supplia-t-elle contre sa bouche qui se rapprocha de son oreille.

« S'il vous plaît qui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Majesté... » murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Un sourire diabolique prit place sur les lèvres de la reine qui continuait à torturer délicieusement la blonde du bout de ses doigts fins.

« Vous promettez d'être obéissante ? »

« Oui... »

Le sourire de la reine s'agrandit même si elle savait pertinemment que sa prisonnière ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Elle se délecta encore un peu de la vue de la belle blonde se tortillant sous elle avant de plonger sa bouche contre sa gorge et ses doigts dans son intimité. Le gémissement audible de sa partenaire la fit sourire et l'encouragea à accélérer les va-et-vient qu'elle avait commencés. Emma se sentait sombrer sous les mains agiles de la reine, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage quand les doigts de la brune se recourbèrent en elle irradiant son corps d'une vague de plaisir comme en n'en avait jamais senti. La frustration de la veille avait totalement disparue et laisser place à un bien-être incomparable une fois que la brune retira ses doigts.  
Mais le désir refit surface à une vitesse grand V lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regina, accroupie sur ses cuisses, se léchant les doigts avec un regard brûlant et un sourire satisfait.

Elle aussi voulait goûter la brune et la voir se cambrer sous l'orgasme qu'elle rêvait de lui donner. Ses mains quittèrent la taille fine sur laquelle elles avaient glissé et elle se redressa en s'aidant de ses coudes. Une fois qu'elle fût assise, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de la reine et elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de commencer à délacer son corset. Des mains fermes saisirent les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Non. » prononça simplement la reine en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine, la faisant rebasculer sur les couvertures.

« S'il vous plaît... » demanda une nouvelle fois la blonde en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Je trouve que je vous ai déjà fait une belle faveur ce soir. » répondit Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Laissez-moi vous la rendre. » rétorqua Emma avec un sourire charmeur.

La reine était partagée entre le désir qu'elle avait de sentir à son tour la blonde en elle et l'envie qu'elle avait de la laisser attendre encore un peu.  
Lorsque les mains de son amante d'une nuit coururent le long de ses cuisses pour revenir contre sa taille, elle leva les yeux au ciel plus contre elle-même que contre Emma en commençant à délacer son corset.

« Ôtez ce sourire satisfait de votre visage si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête immédiatement. » la prévint-elle d'une voix rauque.

« À vos ordres, Majesté. » s'exécuta la blonde en venant embrasser à son tour le cou de Regina.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sucer la peau tendre, elle sentit une main saisir ses joues et l'écarter de son but.

« N'y penser même pas. »

« Mais... » commença à contester la blonde avant d'être arrêtée par la vue que lui offrait la brune.

Cette dernière s'était débarrassée de son corset et se trouvait à demi-nue devant elle, le regard brûlant.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » souffla la blonde en venant embrasser passionnément la reine qui la laissa un instant mener la danse.

Ses mains remontèrent rapidement jusqu'aux seins qu'elle pouvait enfin toucher, ils étaient aussi fermes et doux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle les massa délicatement avant de quitter la bouche de sa partenaire pour venir attraper entre ses lèvres un sein dont elle mordilla la pointe incroyablement dure, arrachant un premier gémissement à la reine. Profitant du lâcher-prise de sa majesté, elle saisit fermement ses hanches afin d'inverser leur position. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Regina mais elle ne dit rien et laissa la blonde continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Cette dernière finit par quitter la poitrine de la reine pour descendre le long de son ventre plat. Dès qu'elle rencontra le tissu de son pantalon, elle grogna en défaisant les boutons de ses mains tremblantes de désir. Impatiente, la reine claqua des doigts et le pantalon en cuir disparût sous les yeux surpris d'Emma qui ne fit pas prier pour se débarrasser de la fine culotte en dentelle noir qui l'empêchait de découvrir ce qu'elle attendait le plus. Comme l'avait fait Regina plus tôt, la blonde remonta le long des cuisses de la brune en les parcourant de baisers. Elle vint embrasser l'aine de son amante sans la toucher là où elle le voulait le plus.

« Miss Swan… » gronda la reine dans un murmure rauque de désir.

Cette voix grave suffit à faire céder la blonde qui vint poser ses lèvres sur le sexe de sa partenaire laissant sa langue faire gémir la brune de plaisir. Elle sentit une main agripper ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se concentra sur le bouton de plaisir de sa majesté, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son excitation. Alors qu'elle sentit que la reine était au bord de l'orgasme, elle la pénétra de deux doigts en détachant sa bouche de son intimité pour venir étouffer de ses lèvres le cri de plaisir de la brune, sentant son corps s'arquer sous elle et ses mains agripper ses fesses, les griffant alors que son corps était balayé de plaisir. Elle s'écarta ensuite de la bouche de Regina pour la laisser reprendre son souffle qui se faisait court.

« Oh mon Dieu, Miss Swan… c'était… » la reine en perdait ses mots.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme cela, elle avait couché avec de nombreux hommes et quelques femmes mais l'insolente blonde l'avait emmenée là où personne n'avait osé l'emmener et cela avait été tout simplement délicieux.

« Miss Swan aurait suffi... » ricana la blonde.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avait de les plonger dans le regard clair de sa partenaire.

« Je vous avais dit que vous ne seriez pas déçue. » dit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne me faîtes pas déjà regretter mon manque de sévérité. » la prévint la brune d'une voix grave, exerçant une pression de ses mains encore posées sur les fesses musclées d'Emma « Et vous n'avez jamais dit ça, qui plus est. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non mais je l'ai _fortement_ sous-entendu. » rétorqua la blonde fière d'elle.

Cette fois, ce fut intentionnellement que Regina enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de sa partenaire.

« Faîtes attention à votre insolence, Miss Swan. » murmura-t-elle en inversant leur position d'un coup de hanche.

« C'est sur mon obéissance que j'ai promis de travailler. » répondit Emma avec un petit sourire en enlaçant la taille de la reine.

« Dans ce cas je vous ordonne de cesser votre insolence. » dit fermement Regina en attrapant les mains baladeuses de la blonde pour les plaquer sur les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bien votre altesse. » murmura la blonde en relevant la tête pour embrasser la reine.

Mais cette dernière lui refusa le baiser et s'écartant légèrement de lui dire :

« Et faîtes attention, Miss Swan, si vous me désobéissez, cela ferait de vous une menteuse et je serai obligée de vous punir doublement. »

Cette fois Regina ne laissa pas à la blonde le temps de répondre et lui offrit le baiser qu'elle désirait.

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! :P  
** **Bon la dernière fois je vous avais laissé frustrés, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas cette fois ahah ! :D**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience, bisous bisous et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! ;)**


	11. Retour au château

**Hey ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 11 ! Je crois que le dernier a eu l'effet prévu et ne vous en faite pas maintenant que je suis lancée sur le M, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ;)  
Je vous laisse juger par vous même en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Merci beaucoup à MagRd pour sa relecture !**

 **Mimi : Je t'en prie à ton service ! Et merci pour ta review ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Retour au château_

Lorsque Emma ouvrit un œil, elle se demanda un instant où elle était avant de sentir le bras de Regina qui enserrait sa taille et tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, les deux amantes n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et elle avait découvert une facette de la reine qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent. Les souvenirs de cette nuit passionnée suffirent à réveiller le désir qui sommeillait au fond de son ventre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la brune encore endormie, cette dernière était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs détachés tombaient sur son visage qui avait l'air si apaisé, Emma s'attarda sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et cette cicatrice qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cette nuit signifiait. Rien, bien-sûr. Dès qu'elles seraient de retour à Storybrooke, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Son cœur se serra malgré elle à cette idée.  
Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, mieux valait profiter du moment présent, elle aviserait le moment venu. Emma ne put se retenir de sourire une nouvelle fois en voyant la reine froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle devait sortir du sommeil. D'une main, elle remettait en place une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Regina lorsqu'une main vient attraper la sienne.

« Que faîtes-vous, Miss Swan ? » demanda la reine les yeux toujours clos.

« Je profite de l'inversion des rôles. »

Regina ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, chargés de désir de sa prisonnière, d'une pression de la main, toujours posée sur la taille de la blonde, et d'un coup de rein, elle se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

« Quelle inversion ? » demanda-t-elle un sourcil relevé.

« Pour une fois, c'était moi qui pouvait vous regarder dormir. » répondit innocemment Emma.

Un fin sourire fendit les lèvres de la brune. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'elle était en train de se ramollir, mais elle la fit taire en plongeant ses lèvres sur celles de son amante. Cette dernière accueillit avec joie le baiser langoureux, faisant courir ses mains sur le dos nu de sa majesté jusqu'à sa nuque où elle entremêla ses doigts dans les mèches de soie. Des dents impérieuses attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un soupir qui fit sourire la reine. Les lèvres pulpeuses quittèrent les siennes pour parcourir son décolleté encore recouvert par le drap que Regina fit descendre d'un coup sec. L'air frais caressant son corps nu généra un frisson sur la poitrine de la blonde mais la reine s'empressa de la réchauffer en embrassant un de ses seins alors que le deuxième roulait déjà entre ses doigts habiles. Rapidement les deux pointes rosées se firent dures et pointées vers le ciel mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid. La reine les délaissa alors pour descendre en une série de baisers mouillés le long du ventre chaud d'Emma qui sentait le désir électriser chaque parcelle de son corps. Lorsque les dents blanches mordillèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la blonde émit un gémissement rauque dont elle aurait pu avoir honte si elle n'était pas trop occupée à chercher son souffle. La reine prenait un malin plaisir à tourner autour de son intimité sans jamais la toucher.

« Regina... » supplia la blonde malgré elle.

Elle étouffa un cri lorsque les dents de la brune se refermèrent violemment sur sa cuisse.

« C'est Majesté pour vous, Miss Swan. » gronda la reine avant de lécher sa morsure pour faire disparaître la douleur.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres de la blonde qui cette fois demanda contentieusement :

« Majesté... »

Avec un sourire triomphant, Regina céda à la demande implicite de sa partenaire en plongeant un doigt, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, dans l'intimité humide qui s'offrait à elle.  
Le gémissement sonore qui échappa à Emma lui arracha un sourire fier, l'encourageant à entamer des va-et-vient lents et profonds qui firent accélérer la respiration de son amante. Le spectacle que cette dernière lui offrait, allongée sous elle, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fermés par le plaisir intense qui montait en elle, était magnifique. Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit lorsqu'une main de la blonde quitta ses cheveux pour serrer un coussin de toutes ses forces. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour accélérer le rythme, ravie de sentir Emma rouler des hanches sous elle.

Quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux se fut pour les plonger dans les deux orbes noirs chargés de désir. Elle sentait l'orgasme, qui promettait d'être puissant, monter en elle. Avant de se sentir submergée par le plaisir, elle serra les cheveux de la reine sous ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un grondement sourd qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir. Mais elle voulait sentir la bouche de la brune contre la sienne et l'attira donc dans un baiser urgent, ses lèvres tremblantes d'une passion non contrôlée. La sensation des seins fermes de Regina contre les siens lui soutira un énième soupir atterrissant directement contre la langue de la reine qui commença une danse enflammée avec la sienne. Les lèvres pulpeuses se détachèrent des siennes en même temps que les doigts fins se recourbaient en elle, déclenchant le départ de la vague de plaisir qui parcourut son corps. Et cette fois, la brune ne fit aucune réprimande lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier son nom, se contentant de ralentir ses mouvements à l'intérieur de la blonde pour prolonger au maximum son orgasme.

Une fois qu'Emma eut repris son souffle, elle fut ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle fois les lèvres sucrées de son amante contre les siennes. Après un long baiser, la bouche de la reine se décolla de la sienne pour caresser sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla avant de s'écarter complètement de la blonde.  
Emma se redressa pour venir embrasser les épaules de la reine qui lui tournait à présent le dos, en position assise. Alors que ses mains commençaient à se faire baladeuses, Regina se retourna et la gratifia d'un regard sévère.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps pour aujourd'hui, Miss Swan, la malédiction ne se brisera pas toute seule. » dit-elle en la repoussant d'une main sur les couvertures.

Un sourire béat prit place sur les lèvres de la blonde, elle n'aurait pas qualifié ce qui venait de se passer comme une perte de temps loin de là, elle était même légèrement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir accorder le même traitement à la reine. Mais elle voyait bien que cette dernière n'était pas partie pour _perdre plus de temps_.  
Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la brune se releva élégamment, enveloppant dans le même temps son corps d'un nuage de fumée qui la rhabilla d'un ensemble tout en cuir noir et la coiffa d'un chignon complexe. D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître une bassine d'eau et lança sans se retourner alors qu'elle sortait de l'abri :

« Je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous rafraîchir et vous habiller. Si vous n'êtes pas dehors à temps, je pars sans vous. »

Lorsque Emma sortit de l'abri cinq minutes plus tard, la reine avait disparu. Elle commença à paniquer, elle ne pensait pas que Regina mettrait sa menace à exécution et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction qui lui semblait la plus logique en criant :

« Regina ! »

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour respirer après cinq minutes de course, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix bien connue lança :

« Le carrosse est dans l'autre sens. »

Emma se retourna vivement vers la brune qui était négligemment adossée à un tronc d'arbre.

« Vous êtes partie sans moi, j'aurais pu me perdre ! »

« C'est que vous étiez en train de faire en effet, mais je vous avais prévenue, les deux minutes étaient écoulées. »

« Je ne trouvais plus mes vêtements, si vous ne les aviez pas éparpillés partout dans l'abri j'aurais été plus rapide. »

« Estimez-vous heureuse que je sois revenue vous chercher au lieu de vous plaindre. » dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se rapprochant de la blonde qui reprenait son souffle « Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

À ces paroles, Regina attrapa l'avant-bras de la blonde avant de les faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.  
Une fois que les pieds des deux femmes touchèrent le sol à l'orée de la forêt, Emma se tourna vers la reine, les yeux plein d'étonnement :

« Pourquoi nous n'y sommes pas allées comme ça à l'aller ? »

« Parce que je ne connaissais pas le lieu dans lequel nous nous rendions. Vous apprendrez vite que même la magie à ses limites, Miss Swan. » répondit la reine en entamant le chemin jusqu'au carrosse.

Emma rattrapa la brune à temps pour voir la colère monter sur son visage devant le corps sans vie de son cocher et son carrosse volatilisé.

« Quel incapable ! » cria-t-elle en lançant une boule de feu à travers la forêt pour se défouler.

La blonde se dirigea vers le cocher pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas seulement blessé mais la flèche plantée dans son cœur ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance de survie.

La reine s'approcha de lui à son tour et arracha la flèche sans état d'âme afin de l'inspecter.

« Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre de Blanche-Neige ? Elle a peut-être retrouvé le portail ? » s'inquiéta Emma.

« Non, votre mère ne laisse pas de cadavre derrière elle. » trancha Regina.

Pas faux, se dit la blonde en se demandant qui pouvait attaquer le carrosse royal.

« Qui d'autre vous en veut ? Votre âme-sœur ? » tenta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Regina lui lança un regard noir en l'attrapant par le col.

« Je vous promets, Miss Swan, que la prochaine fois que vous l'appelez comme ça, je vous fais avaler votre langue. »

Le sourire de la blonde s'étira lorsqu'elle répliqua :

« Avec l'habilité qu'elle a montré cette nuit, je pensais que vous seriez plus indulgente envers ma langue. »

La reine haussa un sourcil face à la répartie de sa prisonnière qui s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais sa colère n'était pas encore passée.

« Ne me cherchez pas où vous allez me trouver Miss Swan, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Emma se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'elle voulait peut-être justement la trouver.

« Et ôtez-moi ce sourire satisfait de votre visage. » ajouta la reine en la lâchant brusquement.

La brune s'éloigna de sa prisonnière en répondant tout de même :

« Mais non, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Robin, ce n'est pas du tout le même style de flèche que celle de la dernière fois. Et je pense que cet idiot a compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi. »

« Mais qui d'autre alors ? »

La brune soupira d'agacement avant de répondre :

« J'ai plus d'un ennemi Miss Swan, et grâce à votre chère mère, ils se sentent tous pousser des ailes dernièrement. Mais je peux vous assurer que si je tombe sur celui qui a fait ça, je lui ferai regretter le jour de sa naissance. »

Emma frissonna devant l'éclat meurtrier qui passa dans les yeux sombre de la reine avant que cette dernière ne tourne les talons en grommelant :

« Comme si nous avions du temps à perdre. »

« Pourquoi vous ne nous téléportez pas au château ? » demanda la blonde en suivant la reine sur le chemin de terre.

« Nous sommes beaucoup trop loin pour cela Miss Swan, encore une fois, la magie a ses limites. »

La blonde soupira, pour une fois, elle avait les mêmes envies meurtrières que la reine envers celui qui leur faisait perdre un temps précieux. Regina ricana en observant sa prisonnière du coin de l'œil.

« Arrêtez de râler, et faites-moi confiance, je vais nous trouver un moyen de locomotion. »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Emma avec des yeux ronds.

« Non mais vous soupirez tellement que c'est tout comme ! » se moqua la reine.

« Eh bien pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés ! » rétorqua la blonde avec un demi-sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez au juste ? » le sourire en coin de Regina était à peine visible mais Emma ne le manqua pas.

« Oh mais rien votre Altesse, je ne permettrais pas de souligner le fait que votre humeur n'est que rarement au beau fixe ! »

« Faîtes attention Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai accordé plus d'une faveur la nuit dernière que vous pouvez vous croire tout permis... » le ton joueur était discret mais bien présent dans la voix grave de la reine.

« Loin de moi cette idée Majesté. » lui répondit Emma avec un grand sourire qui fit lever les yeux sombres au ciel.

Pendant la demi-heure de marche qui suivit, la blonde se perdit dans la contemplation de la reine en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber plus tôt sous le charme de Regina Mills. La brune respirait le pouvoir et le charisme, ses mouvements étaient gracieux et sa confiance en elle ne la rendait que plus attirante. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse d'avoir partagé une nuit de passion avec cette femme sublime. Un problème demeurait : une nuit ne lui suffisait pas, elle sentait l'addiction à ce corps parfait monter en elle. Commet allait-elle se désintoxiquer ? Serait-elle réellement obligée de le faire ? Elle espérait que non même si cette réponse lui semblait insensée. En effet, à Storybrooke, ses relations avec Regina n'avaient pas toujours étés des plus cordiales et elle ne savait pas comment elles allaient évoluer à leur retour, ni même si la brune se souviendrait de ce qu'elles avaient vécu ici.  
La blonde haussa les épaules, elle verrait bien le moment venu, pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'à profiter de ce qu'elle pouvait tirer de la reine et surtout se concentrer sur cette malédiction pour retrouver son fils, leur fils.

Leur arrivée dans un petit village la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle continua de suivre Regina tout en constatant que les habitants se retournaient à leur passage. Ils reconnaissaient leur reine et la crainte se lisait sur leur visage.  
Les deux femmes se rendirent jusqu'à un haras à l'extérieur du village et l'homme qui le tenait blêmit en voyant la brune entrer sur ses terres.

« Majesté. » s'inclina-t-il respectueusement.

« Je veux vos deux meilleurs montures. » annonça la reine sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je… euh… » bégaya le pauvre homme qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir deux de ses chevaux le quitter sans compensation financière.

« Maintenant. » ordonna sèchement Regina, ce qui pour effet de faire disparaître toute trace d'hésitation chez le palefrenier.

Une fois que ce dernier eut disparu dans ses écuries, Emma se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la brune.

« Euh… Un cheval devrait suffire... » commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ce qui suffira, Miss Swan. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas monter. »

La reine se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

« Ah… Voilà qui est problématique en effet. »

Emma acquiesça en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. La reine lui lança un regard plein de malice avant de lui dire d'une voix grave :

« Je vous aurais bien donné un cours particulier mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

La blonde sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. Comment Regina arrivait-elle à lui faire cet effet si facilement avec des paroles qui n'avaient pourtant rien de déplacées ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question car le vieil homme revenait avec deux magnifiques étalons. Emma sentit une légère appréhension au creux de son estomac, les deux animaux étaient immenses et elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de devoir se hisser sur l'un d'eux. À son grand désarroi, Regina désigna le plus grand des deux.

« Non prendrons celui-ci, vous pouvez garder l'autre. »

Le soulagement put se lire sur le visage du palefrenier qui ramena le deuxième animal aux écuries après s'être incliné.  
La reine s'approcha de l'étalon à la robe noire pour le caresser doucement, même s'il intimidait Emma, elle le trouvait magnifique, cela ne l'étonnait nullement que la brune l'ait choisi. Cette dernière se retourna d'ailleurs vers elle pour la détailler comme elle seule savait le faire.

« Vous avez peur ? » devina-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr que non, pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un animal… qui peut se montrer imprévisible à n'importe quel moment, vous envoyer valser dans le décor et vous piétinez sans même s'en rendre compte ? »

Un rire sincère sortit des lèvres laquées de rouge. Cela aurait pu vexer Emma si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à trouver la reine éblouissante lorsqu'elle riait. Ce fut donc la fierté d'avoir provoqué cela qui prit le dessus et la blonde se promit de le déclencher plus souvent à l'avenir.

« Approchez, vous n'avez pas la moindre raison d'avoir peur, si vous lui montrez qui décide, il ne vous fera pas de mal. Et croyez-moi, les chevaux, tout comme les humains, voient vite que _je_ commande. » lui dit la brune en lui tendant une main qu'Emma saisit avec hésitation.

Le contact de la main gantée de cuir contre la sienne déclencha un frisson dans le dos de la blonde. Elle laissa Regina guider leurs mains jusqu'à l'encolure de l'étalon qui ne broncha pas. Elle fut étonnée de la douceur de l'animal, et la main de la brune toujours au-dessus de la sienne la faisait se sentir à l'aise, même si l'idée de monter sur cet immense cheval ne l'enchantait toujours pas.

La reine se détacha rapidement d'elle lorsque le palefrenier réapparut avec une selle et toute une panoplie de matériel d'équitation dont Emma ignorait le nom. Elle s'écarta à son tour de l'animal, l'absence de la reine pour _montrer à l'animal qui commandait_ ne la rassurant pas.  
Les deux femmes regardèrent le vieil homme équiper leur future monture.

« Il est tout à vous, j'espère que vous serez satisfaite, votre majesté. » dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini.

« Je l'espère aussi pour vous. » répondit sèchement Regina.

Emma se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un sourire au palefrenier.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle doucement en ignorant le regard agacé que lui lança la reine.

L'homme lui répondit avec un petit sourire avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois qu'il eut disparut de leur champ de vision, la brune se rapprocha de l'animal et se hissa dessus avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Allons-y si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit. »

Emma tenta alors de mettre son inquiétude de côté en s'approchant à son tour du cheval.

« Et comment je suis censée monter là-dessus moi ? »

« Comme moi, Miss Swan, en utilisant vos muscles, rassurez-vous, pour une fois vous n'avez même pas besoin de votre cerveau. » se moqua la reine.

Un nouveau rire lui échappa devant le regard à moitié agacé, à moitié inquiet que lui lança la blonde. Elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à monter sur l'étalon à son tour.

« Posez votre autre main sur l'arrière de la selle et tirez. »

Emma s'exécuta en attrapant la main tendue et se hissa avec difficulté pour finir à moitié affalée contre le dos de la brune qui l'aida à s'installer le plus confortablement possible.  
La proximité de son amante d'une nuit provoqua une douce chaleur dans le ventre de la blonde. Elle n'osa cependant pas s'accrocher à la reine préférant attraper le rebord de la selle derrière elle.  
Une fois qu'elle sentit sa prisonnière prête à démarrer, la Regina fit claquer les rennes et leur monture se mit doucement en marche.

Sans prévenir, la reine ordonna silencieusement à l'étalon de partir au galop, déclenchant la panique de la blonde qui attrapa immédiatement la taille fine devant elle pour ne pas partir en arrière d'une part et parce que ça la rassurait d'autre part, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de la reine en sentant sa prisonnière s'agripper à elle de la sorte, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était l'effet escompté en lançant le cheval au galop, mais pas loin.

« On ne pourrait pas ralentir un peu ? » cria presque Emma qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

« Non. » répondit simplement la brune, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus lorsqu'elle fit encore accélérer leur monture.

Cela eut pour effet de resserrer un peu plus les bras de la blonde autour de sa taille. Emma se concentra sur le corps parfait beaucoup trop près du sien pour son self-control. Elle se laissa même aller jusqu'à appuyer son visage contre la nuque de la brune qui ne l'en empêcha pas. Une fois la peur de la vitesse passée, la blonde se surprit à apprécier ce moment, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux et le corps chaud de la reine contre le sien l'enivraient d'une sensation de bien-être.  
Finalement, après une bonne heure de galop, le cheval ralentit et Regina le fit passer au trot.

« Toujours en vie ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Difficilement. » répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

« Ne dramatisez pas, je suis sûre que vous avez aimé. »

« Peut-être. »

Les mains de la blonde n'avaient pas quitté la taille de Regina et ne le firent pas pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Surtout quand la brune fit repartir l'étalon au triple galop, arrachant un cri de surprise à sa prisonnière. Mais finalement ce fut bien un rire que la reine entendit lorsque le cheval continuait sa course sur le chemin de terre. Un sourire fendit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et les deux femmes profitèrent de l'instant de liberté que leur offrait cette course. Elles se sentaient toutes deux parfaitement à leur place, le vent fouettant leur visage et la proximité de l'autre leur réchauffant le corps et le cœur.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ;)**

 **Deux petits mots pour aujourd'hui :**

 **-Je le dis pas à chaque fois mais je le pense très fort promis, un grand merci à tous de suivre l'histoire, je vois toutes les semaines les stats monter et ça me fait plaisir, un merci tout particulier aux reviewer qui me motivent à fond dans mon écriture ^^**

 **-Et petite annonce, à la base j'avais parlé d'une dizaine de chapitre pour cette histoire, on y est à peu près et d'ailleurs l'intrigue arrive sur sa fin ! Je pense qu'il va rester encore deux/trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction mais je suis pas sûre parce que j'ai à peine commencé le suivant alors on verra :P**

 **Sur ce, bonne soirée ou journée à vous, bisous bisous ! ;)**


	12. Une invitée

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voilà le chapitre 12 est prêt, j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le finir dans les temps mais si ouff ! ;)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à MagRd pour sa relecture ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Une invitée_

Le soleil avait déjà disparu lorsque que l'étalon noir arriva à vive allure devant les portes du grand château.

« Qui va là ? » héla un garde du haut des murailles.

« À votre avis, sombre idiot ! » lui répondit la voix grave de sa reine.

Le visage de la blonde se fendit d'une sourire amusé, elle trouvait hilarant le mépris avec lequel Regina s'adressait à ses sujets.

« Toutes nos excuses votre altesse. » lança le deuxième garde en actionnant un levier qui permit à leur monture d'entrer dans la cour.

À peine étaient-elles arrivées que deux gardes se précipitèrent vers elles. La brune descendit gracieusement du cheval et donna les rennes à l'un d'eux sans prendre la peine de lui adresser le moindre regard tandis qu'Emma descendait avec difficulté de l'énorme animal.

« Menez notre invitée à sa chambre. » lança-t-elle au deuxième garde, toujours sans un regard.

« Vous voulez dire aux cachots, votre altesse ? » demanda l'homme qui se souvenait l'avoir vue dans une des cellules froides du château.

Regina se retourna vers lui avec un regard incendiaire.

« Si j'avais voulu dire _aux cachots_ , j'aurais dit _aux cachots_. Maintenant faites ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas aller y faire un tour à sa place. »

Un nouveau sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Emma, voir la reine rembarrer ses gardes était déjà divertissant en soit mais lorsque c'était pour la défendre, c'était carrément jouissif.  
Elle regarda la brune s'éloigner avec sa grâce habituelle tandis que le garde la guidait sans un mot à travers les couloirs de la forteresse.  
En entrant dans la chambre qu'elle commençait à apprécier, la blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre au garde qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit en partant la tête basse.  
 _Invitée_ , elle était donc passée du grade de prisonnière à invitée, une sacrée promotion, se dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poster devant l'immense miroir qui lui renvoya une image bien moins fatiguée que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait plutôt bonne mine finalement et cette tenue de ''d'aventurière'' que lui avait procurée la reine lui donnait un air plutôt badass.  
Elle se détourna de son reflet en se demandant ce que Regina leur réservait pour la suite. Visiblement une nuit de sommeil pour commencer. La blonde se laissa lourdement tomber sur le grand lit en soupirant. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, en même temps elle avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsque les souvenirs du réveil agité que lui avait offert la belle brune lui revinrent en tête. Elle ferma les yeux en repensant au corps parfait de la reine au-dessus du sien, elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir en embrasser chaque centimètre carré encore et encore. Emma fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son ventre qui lui rappela bruyamment qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Elle se redressa lentement en se demandant si elle pouvait partir à la recherche de victuailles ou si cela risquait de réveiller la colère de la reine.

La blonde haussa les épaules en se levant finalement du lit, après tout elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim et elle trouvait la brune encore plus sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère.  
Elle s'approcha de la porte pour constater avec étonnement qu'elle était fermée à clef. Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le garde qui l'avait fermée en partant, cela ne pouvait être donc qu'une seule personne.

« Invitée tu parles ! » lança-t-elle rageusement en gratifiant la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Cette porte ne vous a rien fait Miss Swan. »

La voix grave lui fit faire un bond dont elle ne fut pas fière.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque putain ! » râla-t-elle avec une main sur la poitrine en se retournant vers la brune adossée à une grande armoire en bois massif.

« Il va sérieusement falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour votre langage ma chère. » dit calmement la reine avec un haussement de sourcil.

Emma ne releva pas, préférant enchaîner :

« Je pensais que j'avais été promue au rang d'invitée. »

« C'est le cas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes dans une chambre et pas dans mes cachots, mais peut-être vous manquent-ils ? »

« Non, du tout, mais en revanche je ne savais pas que c'était une coutume d'enfermer les invitées, dans votre royaume. »

« Simple mesure de précaution. » répondit Regina sans la regarder en commençant à déambuler dans la pièce « Qui était visiblement nécessaire, étant donné que vous comptiez déjà me faire faux bond. » continua-t-elle en la gratifiant cette fois d'un regard menaçant.

« Faux bond ? Mais pas du tout, où voudriez-vous que je m'en aille de toute façon ? »

« C'est exactement la question que je me suis posée Miss Swan. »

Emma plissa les yeux en demandant :

« Mais comment saviez-vous que je sortais ? »

La reine sembla la sonder du regard avant de lui répondre :

« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon château Miss Swan. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question, où vouliez-vous donc aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas, faire une petite visite ? » tenta la blonde avec un sourire insolent.

Regina, qui avait avancé de plusieurs pas vers elle, la saisit par le col en rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs deux corps.

« Ne m'aviez-vous pas promis de travailler sur votre insolence, Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Alors qu'elle cherchait une réplique à renvoyer à la brune, le ventre de l'intéressée émit un nouveau rugissement.

Un sourcil brun s'arqua avant qu'Emma ne se justifie :

« Je suppose que vous devinez que c'est aux cuisines que je comptais me rendre en premier. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

« Si vous aviez patienté quelques minutes de plus, vous n'auriez pas eu à vous faufiler à l'extérieur, suivez-moi. » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla d'un claquement de doigts.

Emma s'exécuta sans comprendre où la reine voulait en venir. Elle la suivit à travers les couloirs du château dans lequel elle pourrait aisément se perdre. En entrant dans une immense salle à manger, la blonde comprit vite ce que Regina voulait dire. Sur une grande table en bois noir, une multitude de mets étaient disposés et n'attendaient qu'à être dégustés. L'odeur qui montait à ses narines lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

« Vous attendez tout un régiment ? » demanda Emma avec un sourire, étonnée par la quantité de nourriture mise à leur disposition.

La reine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'assit sur une grande chaise en bois massif ornée de gravures. La blonde l'imita en s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle, là où une multitude de couverts dont elle n'aurait pas su donner l'utilité étaient dressés.

« Je me serais contentée d'une assiette de fromage. » déclara Emma en hésitant sur quelle fourchette choisir pour se servir.

« Pas moi. » se contenta de répondre la reine avec un sourire moqueur devant le malaise de la blonde face à ses couverts.

Après pas moins d'une heure passée à table, Emma était enfin rassasiée et la reine s'était surprise à partager ses ébauches de plan avec la blonde. Lorsque l'invitation à la rejoindre dans son laboratoire d'alchimie le lendemain était sortie de sa bouche pendant le dessert, Regina s'était mordue la langue mais n'avait rien laissé transparaître à Emma qui était de toute façon trop étonnée pour repérer quoique ce soit. La blonde avait bien-sûr accepté avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire la reine.

« Profitez de cette nuit de repos Miss Swan, nous aurons beaucoup à faire demain. » conclut la brune avant de laisser son invitée devant sa chambre.

Elle y entra avec un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et avait hâte de voir Regina jouer les alchimistes ! La blonde se laissa glisser sous les draps après s'être déshabillée. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, le visage d'une certaine brune s'imposa dans ses pensées, ses yeux d'un noir profond qui semblaient la sonder à tout moment, ses lèvres pulpeuses accompagnées de cette cicatrice qui la rendait folle, ses mèches de soie tombant sur ses épaules… Elle aurait aimé l'avoir avec elle dans son lit et profiter de sa présence avant qu'elles ne reviennent à Storybrooke. À défaut de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien elle tacha de s'en remémorer chaque courbe et ce ne fut pas difficile, le souvenir de leur nuit étant comme ancré en elle. En y repensant, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de désir monter en elle.

« Et merde... » soupira-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à cela ? Maintenant elle avait l'impression que la température de sa chambre était montée de plusieurs degrés et le feu ardant qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre n'arrangeait rien. Jamais elle n'arriverait à s'endormir. Comment Regina arrivait-elle à la mettre dans un tel état alors qu'elle n'était même pas dans la même pièce ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet.

La blonde eut beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, croiser les jambes et essayer de penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait la sulfureuse brune ne quittait pas moins ses pensées que le désir ne quittait son bas-ventre. Les mains tremblantes, elle entama une décente jusqu'à son intimité dans l'objectif d'apaiser ce désir qu'elle ne saurait pourtant pas satisfaire pleinement toute seule.

« N'y pensez même pas. »

Un cri dont Emma ne pouvait tirer aucune gloire sortit de sa bouche en même temps qu'elle sursautait de surprise face à cette voix grave qui avait raisonné tout près de son oreille. Elle se redressa vivement à la recherche de la reine qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle n'avait quand même pas rêvé ! Ses mains, qui n'avaient encore pas quitté son intimité, cessèrent de lui obéir pour venir se positionner au-dessus de sa tête où un ruban de soie noir vint les attacher aux barreaux de son lit. La blonde grimaça devant l'impression de déjà-vu, continuant à scruter l'obscurité de la pièce à la recherche de Regina qui ne devait pas être loin. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la reine se matérialisa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous voulez ma mort ? » demanda Emma, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Pas pour le moment. » répondit la brune en se penchant vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes sans les toucher pour autant.

La blonde tira sur les liens qui l'empêchaient d'attraper la nuque de la reine pour l'attirer à elle.

« Détachez-moi. »

Un sourcil brun se releva.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger quoique ce soit Miss Swan. Et pourquoi vous détacherais-je ? Pour que vous osiez m'ôter le privilège de vous faire jouir ? »

Le visage de la blonde s'empourpra à une allure hallucinante.

« C-Comment savez-vous ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres laquées devant la honte apparente de son amante qui avait perdu toute sa superbe.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Miss Swan, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon château. »

« Mais... » commença à s'indigner la blonde quand elle fut coupée par une voix grave.

« La véritable question est plutôt : Avez-vous sérieusement cru que je tolérerai cela ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse, la reine se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Emma pour venir chuchoter dans son oreille :

« Vous êtes désormais à moi, Miss Swan. Personne d'autre que _moi_ n'a le droit de poser ses mains sur vous de cette manière. » la brune illustrait ses propos en griffant le ventre nu de sa proie « Pas même vous. »

Le souffle de la blonde se faisait court et son cœur avait du mal à suivre la cadence. Il avait d'ailleurs raté un battement à la première phrase de la brune. Elle avait presque honte d'être tant excitée par l'idée d'appartenir à la reine. Emma Swan n'appartenait à personne, elle était une femme libre. Mais à cet instant toute pensée de ce genre avait déserté son esprit pour ne laisser place qu'au désir qu'elle ressentait pour la brune et à l'envie qu'elle avait de lui appartenir entièrement.

« Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » insista la reine en plantant ses ongles dans sa cuisse devant le silence d'Emma.

L'intéressée gémit de douleur en acquiesçant silencieusement.

« Dites-le Miss Swan. »

La voix rauque généra un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde qui planta des yeux plein de défis dans les deux orbes noirs qui semblaient lui déconseiller toute forme de rébellion.  
Jugeant que le silence de la blonde avait assez duré, la reine la retourna brutalement. Les mains toujours emprisonnées, Emma ne pouvait rien faire pour prendre le dessus que Regina ne semblait pas prête à lui accorder. Le visage contre l'oreiller, elle retint de justesse un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les ongles de la reine courir du bas de son dos nu jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ne retint en revanche pas celui qui sortit de ses lèvres lorsque Regina attrapa ses cheveux pour amener son oreille jusqu'à sa bouche.

« J'attends Miss Swan. »

La reine ponctua sa phrase d'une claque sonore sur ses fesses, faisant serrer les mâchoires de la blonde qui souffla une nouvelle fois de plaisir lorsque la main inquisitrice passa de ses fesses à son intimité, tournant autour sans jamais la toucher. Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, Emma céda :

« Je suis toute à vous, Majesté... »

Elle pouvait deviner le sourire satisfait qui devait avoir pris place sur les lèvres rouges.

« Rien qu'à moi ? »

Un doigt effleura son bouton de plaisir, manquant la faire défaillir.

« Rien qu'à vous... »

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de la blonde lorsque deux doigts fins la pénétrèrent sans autre forme de procès. Les va-et-vient qu'entama la reine n'avaient rien de tendre mais étaient tout ce dont avait besoin Emma à ce moment précis. Elle aurait pu avoir honte d'avoir cédé si facilement à la brune si elle n'était pas trop occupée par le plaisir montant en elle. Regina la retourna une nouvelle fois et la blonde n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la beauté de son amante qui s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres. La reine n'attendit pas longtemps avant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et caresser la langue de sa proie consentante. Rapidement le baiser devint aussi intense que les mouvements des doigts fins à l'intérieur d'Emma qui sentait l'orgasme arriver.

« Pas encore, Miss Swan. » lui chuchota gravement Regina avant d'aspirer la peau de son cou en ralentissant le rythme.

Le gémissement plaintif de la blonde étira un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de la reine qui prit le temps d'admirer son amante. Les yeux fermés, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour obéir à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Ses mains toujours emprisonnées et ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui offraient une vision érotique qui la fit frissonner à son tour. La brune vint plaquer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles, frémissantes, de son amante qui les accueillirent avec joie.  
La blonde gémit contre la bouche de Regina lorsqu'elle sentit les longs doigts se recourber à l'intérieur d'elle, faisant exploser la boule de plaisir qui se répandit en elle avec une intensité impressionnante. La reine caressa sa langue de la sienne une dernière fois avant de rompre leur baiser. Sa bouche parcourut la mâchoire encore crispée de la blonde pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille dont elle aspira le lobe.

« Mieux qu'un plaisir solitaire, non ? » murmura Regina avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Emma laissa ses mains, que la reine avait eu l'amabilité de libérer en partant, tomber lourdement sur le matelas.

 _Mon Dieu que cette femme est intense._ Se dit la blonde qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions.

Bien-sûr, elle aurait préféré dormir contre le corps de son amante, et lui faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop en demander.  
Épuisée, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre compte et une certaine brune vint hanter ses rêves jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
À son réveil, les pensées d'Emma se dirigèrent toutes seules vers la reine et son cerveau lui renvoya les images de la veille. Un sourire léger prit place sur son visage en se rappelant les paroles de Regina, _vous êtes désormais à moi, Miss Swan._ Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cette idée la ferait sourire, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, la brune l'avait comme ensorcelée.

Elle se demanda si la réciproque était vraie, Regina n'était-elle plus qu'à elle ?  
 _Sûrement pas._ Se dit-elle avec une grimace.  
Imaginer la reine dans d'autre bras que les siens fit monter un sentiment de jalousie en elle, une première !  
Elle secoua la tête en se levant, de toute façon elle était sûre que la reine était bien trop occupée avec cette malédiction à briser pour se chercher un autre amant. Et une fois qu'elles seraient rentrées à Storybrooke… ce serait une autre affaire.

Après un bref passage à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, la blonde se décida à partir à la recherche de ce fameux laboratoire d'alchimie dans lequel elle avait été invitée.  
Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que la porte de sa chambre n'était pas verrouillée cette fois-ci. Mais en sortant, elle tomba sur un garde posté devant sa porte.  
 _Bon, on y va pas à pas._ Se dit-elle.

« Suivez-moi. » lâcha l'homme en armure sans plus de préambule.

Emma hésita un instant mais finit par s'exécuter. Lorsque le garde la traîna dans des couloirs toujours plus sombres et souterrains, elle commença à regretter de l'avoir suivi aveuglément. Mais finalement il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois noir qu'il poussa avec hésitation.

« Votre Altesse ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Un bruit de verre brisé accompagné d'un cri rageur lui répondit et Emma étouffa un rire en le voyant se ratatiner comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer sous Terre.

« Désolée de vous interrompre votre Majesté, mais vous m'avez ordonné de guider votre invitée jusqu'ici. »

« Faites-la entrer et disparaissez ! »

Le garde s'exécuta et Emma pénétra dans la pièce bien plus lumineuse qu'elle ne s'y attendait, éclairée par un immense chandelier suspendu et une multitude de bougies, elle avait une allure très… magique. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était un peu cliché !  
Les murs était cachés derrière de grandes étagères recouvertes de grimoires, de fioles pleines ou non, et d'ingrédients de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes dont Emma ignorait le nom et l'utilité. Mais ce qui attira bien entendu le plus son attention fut Regina, coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué et vêtue d'une longue robe noir bordée de bordeaux, outrageusement décolletée. La brune était concentrée sur le dosage d'un liquide dans un tube à essai et ne releva pas le regard lorsque la voix de la blonde brisa le silence :

« Je suppose que ces éclats de verre indiquent que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de solution à notre problème. »

« Vous supposez bien Miss Swan. »

Regina se redressa finalement, secouant légèrement sa fiole d'où se dégageait une fumée verte en plantant son regard dans celui de la blonde qui demanda avec un petit sourire :

« Vous essayez de faire quoi au juste ? »

« Briser la malédiction. »

La blonde profita du fait que la reine s'était de nouveau concentrée sur ses outils d'alchimie pour lever les yeux au ciel devant cette réponse inutile.

« Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel quand je vous parle si vous voulez qu'ils restent à l'intérieur de vos orbites, Miss Swan. »

« Mais comment vous ?… » commença la blonde avant de se dire qu'elle n'obtiendrait de toute façon pas de réponse à cette question « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Rumpelstiltskin a parlé d'une émotion que vous deviez trouver, pas d'une potion... »

« Rumpelstiltskin dit beaucoup de choses Miss Swan, et avec beaucoup de sous-entendus, le prendre au pied de la lettre ne sert à rien. » répondit la reine tout en restant concentrée sur la fabrication de sa potion.

« Ok… Et donc vous essayez de faire quoi au juste ? Mettre des émotions en bouteille ? » se moqua presque Emma.

« C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Cette réponse surprit la blonde et eut le mérite de lui faire perdre sa voix au moins pour quelques minutes. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la brune pour l'observer doser un énième liquide d'une couleur indéterminée.

« Comment voulez-vous que je parvienne à me concentrer si vous me tournez autour de la sorte ? » s'agaça Regina toujours sans quitter des yeux sa fiole.

Emma sourit et lança avec un air aguicheur.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma simple présence pouvait vous déconcentrer à ce point. »

La reine posa sa fiole sur son socle avant de se retourner vers la blonde avec un air sévère.

« Ne soyez pas présomptueuse, Miss Swan. »

Le sourire de l'intéressée s'agrandit encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle leva les deux mains en l'air :

« Loin de moi cette idée votre Altesse. Mais pourquoi m'avoir faite venir si je ne peux même pas observer ? »

« C'est bien la question que je me pose. » rétorqua la brune en haussant un sourcil « Mais puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous donc utile et remuez-moi ça. » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la fiole dont le contenu était maintenant argenté.

Emma s'exécuta, se concentrant pour ne rien renverser alors qu'elle faisait tourner le récipient. Pendant ce temps, Regina écrasa une racine jusqu'à l'avoir réduite en une poudre dont elle introduisit une pincée dans la fiole.  
La blonde eut un frisson lorsque les doigts de la reine se posèrent sur les siens pour stabiliser le récipient. Elle se demandait si le contact de la peau de Regina lui ferait toujours cet effet lorsque l'intéressée planta son regard profond dans ses yeux clairs.

« Continuez de remuez. » se contenta d'ordonner la reine.

L'heure qui suivit continua de la sorte, Regina s'affairant à faire cette potion compliquée et Emma jouant les assistantes improvisées.

« C'est bon ? Elle va marcher ? » demanda la blonde une fois que la reine eut bouché le flacon.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, vous êtes prête pour une nouvelle balade à cheval en direction du portail ? » demanda la reine avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est reparti direction le portail !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis, merci à tous de suivre, et à bientôt !  
Bisous bisous !**


	13. Potion et émotions

**Hey ! Me revoilà pour la suite !  
Bon j'ai eu des problème les reviews, j'ai vu le nombre monter sans pouvoir lire les dernières alors si j'ai pas répondu c'est que j'ai pas réussi à les lire désolée, c'était très frustrant :/**

 **Mais bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci à MagRd qui a géré la relecture comme d'hab ! Et bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Potion et émotion_

C'est au triple galop que les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent une partie de la forêt enchantée. Emma, bien cramponnée à la reine, se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise que la dernière fois et profita du moment d'évasion procuré par la sensation de vitesse.

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître dans le ciel, plongeant la forêt dans des teintes orangées avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans l'obscurité, Regina fit ralentir l'étalon. Elle en descendit gracieusement, aidant par la suite la blonde à en faire de même. Emma sourit en se disant que l'idée de briser cette malédiction mettait visiblement la reine de bonne humeur. Après avoir attaché le cheval à une branche d'arbre et fait apparaître devant lui du foin et une bassine d'eau, la brune se rapprocha d'Emma qui flattait l'encolure de l'animal.

« Je ne vois pas la grotte, vous êtes sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit ? » demanda la blonde quand Regina fut à sa hauteur.

« Non, mais c'est sûrement parce que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit, Miss Swan. » répondit la reine avec un sourire en coin.

Elle continua devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocutrice :

« Nous sommes assez proche pour que je nous y emmène. »

Emma saisit la main que lui tendait la brune et les deux femmes disparurent sous le regard indifférent de leur monture.  
Elles se matérialisèrent devant la grotte qu'elles avaient quittée deux jours plus tôt. La reine leva les deux bras en l'air et les rochers bloquant l'entrée roulèrent jusqu'à leurs pieds.

« Après vous Miss Swan. » lança la brune avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde entra donc dans la grotte, Regina à sa suite. Elles marchèrent le long du chemin souterrain jusqu'à arriver devant le fameux lac.

« Nous y sommes... » commenta Emma, attendant que la reine sorte sa potion.

« J'avais remarqué Miss Swan, merci. »

La blonde se dit que la bonne humeur de la reine n'avait décidément pas duré très longtemps. En la voyant hésiter avec sa fiole dans les mains, elle comprit pourquoi.  
En brisant la malédiction, Regina les renvoyait dans un monde dont elle ne se souvenait pas et où elle perdait sa place de reine pour prendre celle d'une femme qui venait de perdre l'amour qu'elle avait tout juste trouvé.

Emma se rapprocha doucement de la brune et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais là-bas vous attend un fils que vous aimez plus que tout. Et même si la vie n'est pas toujours facile à Storybrooke, c'est là-bas qu'est notre place maintenant. »

« C'est là-bas qu'est _votre_ place, Miss Swan, moi je suis née ici dans la forêt enchantée et j'ai du mal à m'imaginer ailleurs et autrement qu'en méchante reine. » répondit la brune sans aucune animosité, seulement d'une voix pleine de doutes.

« Mais ici vous êtes seule, je vous promets que vous ne le serez plus jamais à Storybrooke. »

Emma offrit un sourire sincère à la reine lorsque cette dernière plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Regina avait bien compris que la blonde ne parlait pas seulement de Henry mais ne releva pas, se contentant de diriger de nouveau son regard vers la surface lisse du lac en débouchant la fiole.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, elle la tendit à la blonde avant de reculer, les bras écartés et les mains illuminées d'une lueur violette, prête à lancer le sort.  
Emma lança un dernier regard à la reine et après avoir reçu, d'un signe de tête, l'autorisation qu'elle attendait, elle versa le contenu de la potion dans le lac.  
Rien ne se passa.

Après avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à Regina qui semblait aussi étonnée qu'elle, la blonde se pencha pour toucher la surface de l'eau qui s'illumina instantanément.

« Reculez ! » lui cria la reine.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'exécuter, Emma ne put détacher sa main du lac et se sentit aspirée par les profondeurs qui avaient pris une teinte violette et une forme de siphon. Le vent semblait s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte, soufflant comme lors d'une tempête sur les deux femmes. La blonde ne put résister plus longtemps aux forces qui l'attiraient vers les profondeurs et se sentit tomber dans l'eau agitée.

« Emma ! » entendit-elle hurler la brune avant que l'eau n'étouffe le moindre son.

Elle sentit alors une poigne de fer saisir son col et l'empêcher de sombrer plus profond. Mais Regina ne parvenait visiblement pas à la faire sortir complètement de l'eau puisqu'elle était toujours sous la surface, et l'air commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de la reine qui refusait de la laisser sombrer. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'elle eut avant de perdre connaissance, sentant l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons.

* * *

Lorsque la reine parvint enfin à faire sortir Emma de l'eau, cette dernière était inconsciente. À l'instant où Regina extirpa la jeune femme du lac, ce dernier retrouva sa surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais l'état de la blonde était bien réel, étendue sur le sol, elle ne se réveillait pas. Commençant à paniquer, la brune la secoua en criant une nouvelle fois son prénom. Regina inspira finalement un grand coup, se disant qu'elle serait bien plus productive avec son sang-froid.

Concentrant toute sa magie sur la blonde, elle l'entoura d'une lueur violette, cherchant l'eau dans ses poumons pour la faire ressortir par là où elle était entrée.  
La brune retint son souffle en voyant la jeune femme cracher les dernières gouttes d'eau et finalement revenir à elle, prise d'une quinte de toux.

« Emma, vous allez bien ? » demanda la reine, l'inquiétude transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« C'est la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes que vous m'appelez par mon prénom, c'est moi qui devrait vous posez cette question ! »

Un regard sévère lui répondit avant que le visage fin ne se fende finalement d'un sourire.

« Un peu plus de deux fois si vous comptez votre période d'inconscience. »

Cette réponse déclencha un rire chez la blonde, rire qui se transforma rapidement en une nouvelle quinte de toux. Regina, toujours accroupie à ses côtés, l'aida à se redresser pour finalement pour finalement plonger son regard dans les yeux clairs.

« Merci. » peina à prononcer Emma.

Elle continua devant le sourcil relevé de la brune :

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, _encore_. »

« Cela devient une réelle habitude, en effet. » sourit la reine avant de se relever, brisant la bulle dans laquelle elles étaient plongées.

Emma se racla la gorge en saisissant la main que lui tendait la brune pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses pieds. Un vent chaud invoqué par la reine vint sécher la blonde avant qu'elle ne se mette à grelotter. Elle remercia Regina d'un sourire avant de demander en désignant le lac :

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ça, ma chère c'était le portail qui n'a pas apprécié votre subterfuge ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix grinçante du ténébreux qui continua en se pavanant dans la grotte.

« Un élixir d'émotion ? Je m'attendais à bien mieux venant de toi Regina... »

« Comme quoi Rumpelstiltskin ? » s'agaça la reine « Si tu ne parlais pas par énigme, cela rendrait sûrement les choses plus simples ! »

« Plus simples oui, mais beaucoup moins… divertissantes ! Ne crois-tu pas ? »

La brune et la blonde roulèrent des yeux dans un bel ensemble, déclenchant un rire moqueur chez le sorcier.

« Mais vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses que cette petite potion d'amatrice n'ait pas marché mesdames. »

Les poings de Regina se serrèrent, elle ne parviendrait pas à garder son calme très longtemps si Rumpelstiltskin continuait sur cette lancée.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Emma, tout aussi agacée.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être penchées sur votre partie du contrat ! Je vous rappelle que ce portail doit rester accessible après notre retour à Storybrooke. »

« Il serait resté ouvert, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de le stabiliser une fois cette malédiction brisée. » trancha la reine.

Un nouveau ricanement lui répondit.

« Je l'espère pour votre nouvelle petite protégée... » commença Rumpelstiltskin en se matérialisant à quelques centimètres de l'intéressée, saisissant son visage entre ses doigts « Car _personne_ ne brise un contrat avec le ténébreux. »

« Lâche-la et épargne-nous ton petit numéro. » railla Regina d'une voix grave.

La blonde secoua la tête pour se libérer de ce contact qu'elle ne supportait pas et fusilla du regard le sorcier qu'elle trouvait encore plus détestable ici qu'à Storybrooke.  
Ce dernier disparut pour réapparaître devant Regina cette fois, même s'il n'alla pas jusqu'à la toucher.  
 _Dommage_ , se dit Emma, elle aurait bien aimé voir la reine lui arracher les doigts face à un tel affront.

« Quant à vous, ma chère, tachez de vous concentrer sur ces fameuses émotions. »

Après un dernier ricanement, le ténébreux disparut finalement pour de bon.

« Quelle plaie celui-là ! » lança Emma.

La reine haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, c'est exactement le type de phrase qu' _elle_ aurait pu sortir et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs sur le bout de la langue, décidément, elle devait avoir une mauvaise influence sur la blonde.

« Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le plan ? » interrogea Emma.

« Très bonne question, Miss Swan… Mais aussi agaçant que soit Rumpelstiltskin, il marque un point, nous ne nous sommes pas penchées sur ce marché idiot que vous avez accepté de conclure. »

« Ce n'est pas important, nous ferons comme vous l'avez suggéré, vous pourrez stabiliser le portail à Storybrooke. »

« Ce n'est pas cette partie-là qui me gêne, c'est celle de vous laisser voyager à travers un portail instable sans être sûre que vous ne retrouviez le chemin du retour. »

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais... » elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase avant d'être coupée.

« Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne, je ne vous laisserai pas déambuler entre les mondes et les époques au service de Rumpelstiltskin. » trancha la reine d'une voix sèche qui eut pour seul effet d'agrandir le sourire de la blonde.

« Très bien ! » elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon « Mais nous aurons le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème avant de stabiliser le portail, non ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils en la sondant du regard avant de hocher la tête.

« En effet, chaque problème en son temps. » finit par accepter la reine avant de se détourner, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Emma la suivit tout en se creusant les méninges pour trouver une solution à leur problème.  
Quand elle arriva enfin à l'air libre, Regina l'attendait pour bloquer de nouveau l'entrée de la grotte.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, elle les matérialisa devant leur monture qui les attendait sagement.  
La brune se hissa sur l'étalon avec une facilité qui déconcerta une fois de plus Emma. Lorsque la reine lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter, elle la regarda un instant avant de dire en la saisissant :

« Je pensais que nous passerions la nuit ici. »

La reine l'aida à monter avant de répondre avec un sourcil relevé :

« Je sais que nous avons passé une bonne nuit ici mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abuser des bonnes choses Miss Swan. »

La blonde était heureuse que la reine ne la voit pas rougir, trop occupée à mettre en marche le cheval, en revanche elle ne pouvait manquer sa gêne quand elle se mit à bégayer :

« Non... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste qu'il est tard quoi ! »

« Oui bien-sûr… Vous n'auriez donc pas aimé que je réchauffe votre nuit ? »

« Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! » s'énerva Emma.

La reine se retourna pour planter un regard de braise dans les yeux clairs de la blonde.

« Encore une fois, surveillez votre langage lorsque vous vous adressez à une reine Miss Swan. Qui plus est, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, c'est dans l'autre sens que ça marche... »

La reine se concentra de nouveau sur le chemin en sentant un soupir contre sa nuque.

« Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, Majesté. » se rebella Emma en insistant sur le titre.

« Il me semble pourtant que vous m'avez promis d'être obéissante, je me trompe ? » lança Regina d'une voix grave.

« Peut-être… » éluda la blonde, sentant son ventre se réchauffer au souvenir de la nuit lors de laquelle elle avait fait cette promesse.

La reine n'insista pas, satisfaite de cette réponse, elle lança le cheval au galop afin de rejoindre au plus vite le château. Emma s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à la taille fine et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en repensant à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lue sur le visage de Regina lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle en sortant du lac. Peut-être représentait-elle plus qu'une simple distraction pour la reine ?

La blonde secoua la tête, mais à quoi pensait-elle ?  
Il n'y avait rien entre elle et la brune, lorsqu'elles seraient de retour, elles auraient peut-être même toutes les deux oublié cette histoire.  
Son cœur se pinça à cette idée, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance pour Regina Mills, ou pour la méchante reine, peu importait dans quel monde elle se trouvait, la brune lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour que cela soit anodin.

* * *

Lorsque le cheval ralentit sa course devant la forteresse, la nuit était déjà bien tombée. La brune ne perdit pas de temps et laissa une fois de plus sa monture à ses gardes sans leur accorder le moindre regard avant de planter Emma dans la cour. La blonde se laissa donc guider jusqu'à sa chambre, perplexe, elle avait du mal à appréhender les sautes d'humeurs de la reine qui étaient bien plus impressionnantes ici qu'à Storybrooke.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sur le visage. Mais comment allaient-elles tous les ramener de là où ils venaient ?  
Elle était sûre que la brune était elle aussi en train de chercher un moyen de briser cette malédiction, mais comment trouver une émotion assez forte pour que la reine veuille les renvoyer à Storybrooke ? Si seulement elle se souvenait de Henry, la blonde était sûre que Regina ferait tout pour le retrouver…

« Mais oui ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?  
Emma sortit de la chambre en trombe et courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de la reine. Elle tenta de se rappeler du chemin menant à son laboratoire d'alchimie, certaine de la trouver là-bas.  
Mais après un bon quart d'heure à arpenter les couloirs en vain, la blonde commença à jurer.

« Merde, mais quelle idée de vivre dans un labyrinthe comme ça aussi ? »

Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, elle se souvint que la reine _savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son château_.

« Regina ! » cria-t-elle alors dans le couloir vide qui fit raisonner son appel.

L'écho n'avait pas encore disparut que la voix grave de la brune se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

« Que me voulez-vous encore Miss Swan, je suis occupée. »

Comme à son habitude, la blonde sursauta avant de se retourner vers Regina qui la regardait, un sourcil magnifiquement arqué.

« Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir apparaître cette fois-ci. »

« Si, mais pas aussi rapidement, et pas juste derrière moi… » commença Emma.

« Bref venez en au fait, pourquoi hurlez-vous mon nom comme une ahurie dans les couloirs ? »

La blonde faillit lui dire qu'elle préférait le crier dans son lit mais se retint de justesse, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

« J'ai eu une idée ! »

« Comme quoi tout peut arriver. » souffla la reine avec un ricanement moqueur.

Emma lui lança un regard consterné ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire moqueur de Regina qui l'engagea cependant à continuer d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourcil relevé.

« Vous êtes à la recherche d'une émotion assez forte pour activer le portail et je me demandais à quel moment je vous avais vu ressentir ce genre d'émotion, mise à part bien-sûre lorsque j'ai ramené Marianne, parce que… bon je ne pense pas que... »

« Venez-en au fait Miss Swan. » la coupa la brune qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que la seule fois où j'ai remarqué que vous ressentiez des émotions fortes étaient lorsque vous étiez avec Henry. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider sachant que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. »

« Vous non, mais moi oui ! » répondit Emma enjouée.

« Vous voulez lancer le sort peut-être ? » se moqua la brune.

« Non, bien-sûr que non… Mais vous ne connaissez pas à un moyen d'avoir accès à mes souvenirs ? Je suis sûre que si voyiez Henry à travers eux, les vôtres referont surface ! » s'exclama la blonde.

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour la rembarrer mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« En effet, il y a peut-être une chance pour que cela fonctionne. » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

« Oui ! J'en étais sûre ! » s'écria presque la jeune femme en signe de victoire.

« Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, Miss Swan. » la refréna rapidement Regina avant de se détourner « Suivez-moi. »

Emma s'exécuta, courant presque après la reine dans les couloirs de la forteresse.  
La blonde fut étonnée que la reine l'amène dans la salle du trône, vide à cette heure.

« Je pensais que vous auriez besoin de votre matériel d'alchimie... »

« Votre cœur me suffira. » trancha la reine.

« Mon cœur vous… pardon ?! » s'étrangla la blonde en reculant de deux pas.

La reine plongea un regard flambant dans celui, teinté d'inquiétude, de sa vis-à-vis, se rapprochant d'elle d'une démarche féline.

« Vous me faites confiance ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix dont la douceur étonna la blonde.

« Je… oui. » répondit Emma.

Elle était elle-même surprise de constater que oui, elle faisait désormais confiance à la reine. Reine dans laquelle elle ne voyait plus rien de méchant. Ce qui pouvait être contradictoire avec le fait qu'elle était sur le point de plonger la main dans sa poitrine.  
Regina combla le dernier espace entre elles et enfonça sa main dans la cage thoracique de la blonde et les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux lorsque les doigts fins se refermaient sur l'organe palpitant.

La brune découvrit alors la première rencontre entre Henry et Emma dans son appartement de Boston. Elle vit ensuite le soulagement sur son propre visage lorsque la blonde lui avait ramené son fils en un seul morceau. Elle y lut ensuite la colère qu'elle ressentait pour Emma qui osait clamer sa maternité après onze ans d'absence. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Regina, c'est l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle pouvait voire dans son propre regard lorsque celui-ci était porté sur le jeune homme.

La reine retira brusquement sa main de la poitrine de la blonde et se recula, portant sa main à son front, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Regina, vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Emma en posant une main sur le bras de la brune.

L'intéressée ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde sans pour autant prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Ça a marché ? »

« Non. » répondit d'abord sèchement la reine avant d'ajouter plus doucement « Mais je vous crois maintenant lorsque vous me dites que Henry représente tout pour moi, je ne pensais pas que je porterai un jour un tel regard à quelqu'un. »

« Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

« Non je ne me souviens pas. » répondit Regina, déçue.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais que ça marcherait…Que mes souvenirs suffiraient à réveiller les vôtres. »

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de la reine et Emma ne le manqua pas, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Vous êtes un génie Miss Swan ! Suivez-moi. »

La blonde eut un temps de latence avant de s'exécuter. _Un génie_ , c'était bien la première fois que Regina la nommait de la sorte. Et sûrement la dernière, alors elle prenait le temps d'apprécier le compliment à sa juste valeur.  
Elle dut presque courir pour rattraper la Regina qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure en direction de son laboratoire d'alchimie.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors ? Cette potion c'était pas un réussite, mais c'est pas grave, Regina et Emma ne sont pas à cours d'idée ^^**

 **Bon je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite mais je pense que ce chapitre était l'avant dernier...**

 **J'espère pouvoir mettre en ligne le dernier dans deux semaines, entre les écrits et les oraux blancs que je me paye en ce moment, c'est un peu la course ! :')**

 **Bref à bientôt en tout cas, merci à tous de suivre cette fic' et Joyeux Noël à tous ! :D**


	14. Retour à Strorybrooke

**Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée du méga retard que j'ai, vous avez le droit de me maudire :'(  
Mais entre les fêtes, les révisions et mon stage j'ai été obligée de mettre l'écriture de côté pour un temps !**

 **Pour me rattraper j'ai une bonne nouvelle... J'ai eu une idée de suite, alors je sais pas combien de temps elle va durer mais l'essentiel c'est que l'histoire n'est finalement pas finie et qu'il reste plusieurs chapitre même si j'ai pas du tout commencé la suite ! ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse enfin lire ce 14ème chapitre ! (et merci comme d'hab à MagRd qui vous épargne mes fautes !)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Retour à Storybrooke_

Lorsque la blonde franchit la porte du laboratoire d'alchimie où Regina était déjà en train de s'affairer à sortir les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, elle était essoufflée par la course que leur avait fait faire la brune.

« Bon, alors j'apprécie le compliment hein, mais je dois avouer que je ne le comprends pas trop. En quoi je suis un génie exactement ? Mon idée n'a même pas marché... » lança Emma en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Votre idée n'a peut-être pas marché, Miss Swan, mais elle m'en a donné une autre. Voir vos souvenirs n'a pas fait revenir les miens mais je crois que je sais comment y remédier. » expliqua la reine en écrasant une racine.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« À partir de vos souvenirs, je devrais pouvoir fabriquer une potion qui me rendra les miens. Et après avoir vu Henry à travers vos yeux, je suis sûre que vous avez raison et que me souvenir de lui me donnera les émotions nécessaires pour ouvrir le portail. »

« Une potion vous ramenant vos souvenirs, vous pouvez faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tentée plus tôt ? » s'écria presque la blonde.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné l'idée plus tôt ? » rétorqua Regina, vexée de n'y avoir en effet pas pensé auparavant.

 _Pas faux_ , pensa Emma avec un signe de tête sur le côté. Elle regarda la reine écraser, doser, verser pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot, se contentant d'observer le visage fin sur lequel on pouvait lire toute la concentration de la brune. Elle était vraiment magnifique, une ride se creusant entre ses deux sourcils, témoignant de toute l'attention qu'elle portait à son ouvrage.  
Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement lorsque les yeux ébène se relevèrent pour accrocher son regard. Elle se demanda un instant comment la brune faisait pour lui faire un tel effet avant d'être coupée dans ses pensées par la voix grave de la reine.

« C'est presque fini, j'ai besoin de vos souvenir maintenant Miss Swan. »

L'intéressée haussa les sourcils en demandant :

« Et comment je fais pour vous les donner ? »

« Commencez par approcher. » répondit Regina en roulant des yeux.

Elle s'avança pour s'arrêter à une vingtaine de centimètres de la brune qui semblait la sonder du regard. Regina attrapa alors sa nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres, ce à quoi Emma ne s'attendait pas du tout mais elle apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur, lui rendant son baiser. Elle poussa cependant rapidement un gémissement de douleur en sentant les dents de la reine mordre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
Regina s'écarta alors avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, elle attrapa une pipette qu'elle plaça juste sous la bouche de la blonde pour récupérer la perle rouge qui s'en échappait.

« Vous auriez aussi simplement pu me demander... » se plaignit Emma pendant que la reine plongeait la goutte de sang dans sa potion.

« J'aurais pu. » se contenta de répondre la brune, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres laquées.

Emma n'ajouta rien, se disant que cette femme était vraiment intense. Elle la regarda poser la fiole sur un outil dont elle ignorait le nom qui semblait décondenser lentement la potion.

« Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à attendre maintenant. »

« Quand est-ce qu'elle sera prête ? » demanda la blonde, impatiente de voir la reine retrouver ses souvenirs, et surtout de voir si cela serait suffisant pour ouvrir le portail.

Une nouvelle fois le regard noir de la reine plongea dans celui d'Emma qui sentit la température monter devant l'intensité que la brune donnait à cet échange silencieux.

« Nous avons au moins toute la nuit devant nous, Miss Swan. » prononça Regina d'une voix suave, empreinte de la même luxure que son regard.

Le rythme cardiaque de la blonde s'affola lorsque la reine, une fois sa phrase finie, s'approcha d'elle comme une panthère avancerait vers sa proie.

Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle était une proie très consentante.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir le loisir de visiter votre chambre cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard provocateur.

« Non. » la cassa la reine avant de franchir les derniers pas les séparant.

« Mais… » commença Emma qui parlait beaucoup trop au goût de la brune.

« Taisez-vous donc, Miss Swan. » ne se gêna-t-elle pas de lui lancer en saisissant sa taille tout en plongeant sur ses lèvres afin d'être sûre que son ordre soit exécuté.

Comme à chaque fois que la bouche de Regina se posait sur la sienne, la blonde sentit des fourmillements dans son ventre. Elle attrapa la nuque de la reine pour lui rendre son baiser et se sentit rapidement poussée par la brune qui les guidait jusqu'à la table la plus proche. Lorsque ses cuisses rentrèrent brusquement en contact avec le bois, les tintements de verre l'alarmèrent et elle détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles de son amante.

« Attention à votre potion… » commença-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers la fiole et tout le matériel d'alchimie de la reine.

D'un claquement de doigt, la brune fit disparaître tous les éléments fragiles dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient rien, avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres rosées de sa proie.  
Un gémissement échappa à Emma lorsque les dents de la reine se refermèrent de nouveau sur sa lèvre inférieure mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Les mains de la blonde descendirent le long du dos de Regina pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins et rapprocher leur deux corps qui semblaient faits pour s'emboîter. Elle avait envie de plus, de se débarrasser de toutes ces couches de vêtements qui l'empêchaient de sentir la peau douce de la brune contre la sienne.

Prise d'une pulsion démarrant de son bas-ventre, Emma inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche, plaquant la reine contre le bois dur de la table tout en faisant fi du grondement presque animal qu'émit cette dernière en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, la gratifiant d'un regard noir. Mais la blonde l'ignora et préféra écouter son désir qui lui dictait de lier de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Emma était presque étonnée de voir la brune capituler si facilement, lui rendant son baiser sans tenter de reprendre le dessus de leur position. Mais rapidement, les dents de Regina vinrent attraper sa langue et la reine prit au moins le contrôle du baiser alors que ses mains attrapaient fermement la taille de la blonde, comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas. Emma sourit contre ses lèvres à cette pensée, elle ne comptait aller nulle part pour le moment et certainement pas loin du corps de la brune qui semblait l'appeler à entrer en lui.

Cédant une nouvelle fois à ses pulsions, la blonde se saisit du pantalon en cuir noir de Regina pour le faire descendre précipitamment le long des jambes fines. Alors qu'elle commençait à bloquer contre les bottes assorties, elle sursauta en les voyant disparaître, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son regard remonta sur le corps de la reine, constatant que les chaussures n'étaient pas les seules à s'être volatilisées. Regina, désormais en sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, lui offrait un regard chargé de désir qui manqua de la faire défaillir.

Mais elle avait bien mieux à faire que de tourner de l'œil. Emma attrapa presque brutalement la reine sous les fesses pour la hisser sur la table avec force. Elle ne quitta pas le regard noir de son amante lorsqu'elle fit descendre le string noir jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de l'envoyer valser derrière elle. Ses lèvres accompagnèrent ses doigts le long des jambes musclées de la reine et s'arrêtèrent juste avant son intimité déjà trempée. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire chargé de luxure. La blonde attrapa les genoux de Regina et les installa sur ses épaules, forçant ainsi Regina à s'allonger sur la table froide.

Seul un grondement entre la réprobation et le désir lui répondit lorsque le dos de reine heurta le bois. Mais Emma n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : transformer ce grondement en gémissement de plaisir. Elle fit alors descendre ses mains jusqu'en dessous des fesses de la brune alors que sa langue commençait son œuvre entre ses jambes, lamant méthodiquement les plis de la reine. Dès que les lèvres d'Emma se refermèrent sur la boule de nerfs de la brune, elle entendit un gémissement lui échapper et sourit contre son intimité et décida de passer à l'étape supérieure : la faire jouir contre sa bouche. Elle mit alors tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, sentant Regina se cambrer sous elle. La blonde pressa ses fesses musclées pour la rapprocher plus encore d'elle et n'arrêta ses douces tortures que lorsque la reine hurla son nom tout en étant secouée par l'orgasme.

Emma regardait la reine se remettre de la vague de plaisir qui venaient de balayer son corps, sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait à une vitesse folle, des mèches brunes s'étaient échappées de son chignon et venaient se perdre sur ses épaules et entre ses lèvres encore tremblantes. Elle était magnifique. Emma sentit son cœur se soulever lorsque les yeux noirs accrochèrent les siens, ils étaient encore chargés de désir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui offrir son plus beau sourire lorsqu'une main possessive s'empara de sa nuque, la forçant à s'allonger sur elle pour rejoindre les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'attaquèrent aux siennes. La blonde sentit les jambes de la reine quitter ses épaules pour se resserrer autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus d'elle et lui permettant de sentir son intimité chaude et humide contre son ventre. Les mains de Regina ne quittaient pas les mèches blondes tandis que celles d'Emma soutenaient le poids de son corps sur le plat de la table.

Un cri de surprise échappa à la blonde lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son dos entra rapidement en contact avec une surface confortable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir qu'elle se trouvait totalement nue au centre d'un immense lit, lui-même au centre d'une immense chambre décorée avec goût. Mais c'était plutôt la vision de la reine, nue elle aussi, à califourchon sur elle qui attira toute son attention. Elle la dévisagea avant de lui demander, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres :

« Je croyais que je n'aurai pas le loisir de visiter votre chambre... »

Des yeux levés au ciel lui répondirent avant la voix rauque :

« Taisez-vous donc Miss Swan. »

Et une main autoritaire se plaqua sur sa poitrine pour la forcer à se rallonger. Emma se laissa faire, faisant courir ses mains le long du dos de la reine qui les attrapa rapidement pour les plaquer sur le matelas.

« C'est à moi maintenant. » la prévint Regina d'une voix qui déclencha un frisson à la blonde.

Tout en disant cela, la brune écarta les jambes de son amante à l'aide d'un genoux qu'elle vint ensuite plaquer contre son intimité déjà bien humide elle aussi.

« Je vois que vous n'attendez que moi. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Une main emprisonnait toujours les poignets d'Emma tout en soutenant son corps alors que l'autre courait le long de son ventre, remontant sur un sein dont elle saisit la pointe qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts. Les lèvres rouges de Regina prirent vite possession de son deuxième sein, faisant gémir la blonde de plaisir. Habituellement, il lui en fallait plus pour perdre le contrôle mais la reine la rendait folle, elle n'y pouvait rien.  
Un grondement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'un doigt entra sans prévenir en elle, lui faisant secouer ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise que Regina avait toujours sur eux.

« Tenez-vous tranquille Miss Swan. » gronda la reine, ajoutant un deuxième doigt à ses va-et-vient appuyés.

Alors que le rythme se faisait de plus en plus rapide et que les doigts fins entraient de plus en plus profondément en elle, la blonde ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements qui lui échappaient, parfois entrecoupés de « Regina » sensuels. Tout cela n'encourageait que plus la reine dans ses mouvements de bassin qui donnaient plus d'impulsions à ses doigts qu'elle recourba en sentant son amante sur le point de venir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma pour hurler de plaisir sans aucune gêne, seulement contrôlée par la vague dévastatrice qui se propageait en elle.

La blonde se remettait doucement, le souffle encore saccadé lorsque les lèvres de la reine s'emparèrent une nouvelle fois des siennes. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent de sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de béatitude face à la vision de Regina au-dessus d'elle, son visage si près du sien qu'elle sentait leurs souffles s'entremêler.

« C'était … Wouh ! » tenta de s'exprimer Emma.

« C'était ? Qui vous dit que c'est fini ? » lança la reine en la retournant brusquement.

Elle lâcha ses poignets afin d'avoir les deux mains libres pour en glisser une sous la poitrine de la blonde et l'autre juste sous ses fesses, partant de nouveau à la recherche de son intimité, ce qui déclencha un nouveau gémissement à Emma, certainement pas le dernier de cette nuit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Emma fut étonnée de sentir le corps chaud de la reine contre le sien, dans l'exacte position que celle dans laquelle elles s'étaient endormies la veille, un bras possessif enroulé autour de sa taille et les longues jambes entremêlées dans les siennes. Elle se retourna doucement et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle posa son regard sur le visage délicat de Regina, elle était tellement belle. Elle se sentait chanceuse de pouvoir profiter d'un réveil dans ses bras, même si c'était certainement le dernier. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle pensa à la potion qui devait être prête maintenant, elle espérait qu'elle fonctionnerait et permettrait à la reine d'ouvrir le portail, il le fallait, leur fils les attendait.

« Vous pensez beaucoup trop fort, Miss Swan... » prononça Regina, les yeux encore fermés.

La voix rauque de la brune lui rendit son sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque la reine plongea un regard amusé dans ses yeux clairs.

« Je pensais seulement à l'honneur que vous m'avez fait en me laissant dormir dans vos draps. » minauda la blonde.

« Ne vous y habituez pas, nous retournons à Storybrooke aujourd'hui. » trancha la reine en se redressant, frottant une dernière fois les jambes musclées de la blonde aux siennes.

« Je vous trouve très optimi... » commença Emma.

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, se sentant entourer dans un nuage de fumée violette. La seconde d'après, les deux femmes étaient habillées, propres et le ventre plein dans le laboratoire d'alchimie de Regina.

« C'est pratique mais je maintiens que rien ne vaut un bon petit déjeuner... » râla la blonde ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever au ciel les yeux noirs de la reine.

Elle ne répondit pas pour autant, se concentrant rapidement sur sa potion.

« Elle est prête ? Elle va marcher ? » demanda Emma en s'approchant de la brune.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » répondit Regina plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle déboucha la fiole et en avala tout le contenu sous le regard impatient de la blonde qui commença à paniquer en voyant la reine perdre l'équilibre, la main sur le front.

« Regina ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Emma en approchant de la reine pour la soutenir.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son avant-bras, la brune ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en murmurant le prénom de son fils. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elle sentait une nouvelle fois le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Les deux jeunes femmes apparurent pour la troisième fois devant la grotte menant au portail.

« Mais comment ? Je croyais que votre magie n'était pas assez puissante pour ... » commença à demander la blonde qui ne comprenait pas comment Regina avait fait pour les téléporter aussi loin mais elle ravala sa question devant le regard noir de la reine, se disant que les souvenirs de son fils lui avaient sûrement insufflé une émotion assez puissante pour accomplir cela.

Et c'était un très bon signe, car non seulement la potion avait marché mais en plus la magie de la brune s'en voyait décuplée. Emma lui lança donc un sourire en constatant à voix haute :

« Ça a marché ! »

« Oui Miss Swan, ça a marché. » répéta la reine.

« Vous… n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi ? » demanda la blonde en réalisant que Regina se souvenait donc également de Robin, Marianne et de ce qui l'avait poussée à lancer cette nouvelle malédiction.

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle n'était même pas certaine de la réponse. Elle se souvenait de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Marianne au bras de Robin et de la colère qu'elle avait en effet ressentie contre la sauveuse qui avait ruiné son bonheur. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que la blonde avait mis les pieds dans la forêt enchantée, réveillant chez la méchante reine des émotions qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir. Et à bien y réfléchir, non, elle n'était plus en colère contre elle, peut-être même qu'elle lui était reconnaissante…

« Non Miss Swan... » répondit-elle donc, générant un soupir de soulagement chez la blonde « Allons retrouver notre fils maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant disparaître les rochers leur bloquant le passage.

Emma la suivit sans rien ajouter, pour l'instant elle n'était concentrée que sur un objectif : rentrer à Storybrooke en espérant que Henry les attendrait sain et sauf.  
En arrivant devant le lac toujours lisse et noir, la blonde se posta derrière la reine ne voulant pas la troubler dans sa concentration.

Après un dernier regard en direction d'Emma, la brune ferma les yeux et fit appel à tous les souvenirs qu'elle venait de retrouver. Revoyant le jour de l'adoption de son fils, son premier sourire, ses premiers pas, et toutes ces fois où il l'avait rendue si fière. Elle se concentra sur tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sur tous ces moments formidables qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et elle fut surprise de voir aussi revenir les heures passées tous les trois avec Emma au Granny ou en train de se battre contre tous ceux qui les avaient déjà attaqués.  
Elle laissa l'image de son fils lui souriant s'imposer dans sa tête, il était son monde et elle devait le rejoindre.

Cette pensée fut suffisante à faire naître une lueur violette dans ses poings serrés. Regina ouvrit les yeux en même temps que ses mains qu'elle dirigea vers le lac. La lumière sortant de ses doigts vola jusqu'à la surface lisse pour l'illuminer entièrement. L'eau commença à s'agiter, ce qui prouva que cela avait fonctionné, un portail était en train de s'ouvrir.

« Regina ? » appela Emma pour avoir une confirmation.

« C'est bon Miss Swan, nous avons réussi. » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire « Venez, Henry nous attend. »

La blonde regarda, étonnée, la main que lui tendait la reine avant de la saisir. Les deux femmes sautèrent en même temps dans l'eau froide qui les aspira.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ;)**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite dans deux semaines cette fois-ci ! :D**

 **Et je ne le dis pas à chaque fois mais un grand merci à tous de suivre l'histoire, merci à ceux qui l'ont mise en fav et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un message à chaque chapitre, ça me motive à fond, vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **Allez à bientôt, bisous bisous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ! Encore une fois désolée de mon retard, c'est la course en ce moment et en plus on a eu un problème de mail perdu avec ma relectrice MagRd que je remercie quand même bien-sûr pour ses corrections ! Et le site marchait pas ce weekend, bref j'espère quand même que vous me pardonnez ! :P**

 **En attendant bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Retour à la réalité_

Lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration en se redressant, ne sachant pas où elle était, comme si elle sortait d'un sommeil sans rêves.  
Rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans l'appartement de ses parents. Elle était donc à Storybrooke. La blonde ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient peu à peu. La forêt enchantée avec Hook, Marianne qu'elle avait ramenée, la colère de Regina, sa malédiction… Elles avaient réussi !  
Emma rouvrit les yeux en se levant de son lit d'un bond, Regina et elle avaient ramené tout le monde à Storybrooke. Enfin, elle l'espérait en tout cas.

« Henry... » murmura-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre.

La blonde courut à travers les rues de la ville sous le regard étonné de ses habitants. Voir qu'ils étaient tous de retour la rassura, si elles avaient ramené tout le monde, leur fils était sûrement là également.  
Emma poussa la porte de chez Granny et se précipita à l'intérieur en apercevant son fils discuter avec David.

« Henry ! » cria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Surpris, le jeune homme accepta tout de même l'étreinte.

« Tu vas bien, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en saisissant son visage entre ses mains afin d'être sûre que tout était à sa place.

« Heu… oui mais là tu commences à m'inquiéter, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Emma éclata de rire avant de le serrer encore contre elle.

« Pour rien Henry, pour rien ! » lui dit-elle en souriant contre ses cheveux.

« Mouais... »

« Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, promis ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » interrogea sa mère en s'approchant d'eux.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » s'étonna la blonde.

Deux sourcils relevés lui répondirent. Alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans des explications, elle fut prise d'un élan de panique en se demandant si Regina se souviendrait de quelque chose.

« Je… Je vous explique tout plus tard, promis, il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois rendre visite là. » bégaya-t-elle en sortant rapidement du restaurant sous le regard confus de tous.

Elle attrapa les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche avant de démarrer en trombe en direction du manoir. Dans la forêt enchantée, elle avait envisagé la possibilité que ni elle ni la brune ne se souvienne de rien et n'avait déjà pas aimé cette idée. Mais ce qu'elle aimait encore moins était d'être la seule au courant alors que Regina continuerait de l'ignorer royalement ici, ou pire, de la maudire pour le retour de Marianne. La blonde enfonça encore un peu plus son pied sur la pédale et fit crisser les pneus sur les graviers en entrant dans la cour du grand manoir.

* * *

Alors qu'elle avait roulé comme une dératée pour arriver jusque-là, maintenant qu'elle était devant chez la brune, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa voiture.  
Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se décida à ouvrir sa portière et se dirigea lentement jusqu'au perron. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de lever sa main pour toquer à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant la brune qui se tenait devant elle, impeccable dans son tailleur noir, elle la regardait avec son éternel sourcil relevé. La revoir autrement qu'en méchante reine lui rappela qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cette femme depuis un bout de temps. Elle se reprit rapidement, se souvenant de la raison de sa venue.

« Regina ! Vous saviez que j'arrivais ? » demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir plein la voix.

« Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer avec le bruit qu'a fait votre tas de ferraille en entrant dans ma propriété ? » la cassa la reine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître son sourire.

« Vous… Vous ne vous souvenez de rien c'est ça ? » interrogea Emma d'un air dépité.

« De quoi devrais-je me souvenir, Miss Swan ? » rétorqua la brune toujours sur le même ton sec.

« Non rien… Laissez tomber... » lâcha l'intéressée dans un soupir.

À cette phrase, un sourire amusé fendit le visage de Regina, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez la blonde.

« Ne soyez pas idiote, Miss Swan, bien-sûr que je me souviens de tout. » lâcha la reine, craquant devant l'air dépité d'Emma, décidant que sa petite blague avait fait assez duré, même si elle était satisfaite de son effet.

Regina éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de la blonde qui la rejoint rapidement avant de se renfrogner une fois remise.

« Non c'était pas cool ça quand même ! »

« C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu votre tête que vous dites ça ! Je peux vous assurer que ça en valait la peine. »

« Mouais... » souffla la blonde dans une parfaite imitation de son fils qui amusa la brune.

« Vous avez retrouvé Henry ? » demanda la reine en pensant au jeune homme.

« Oui, et vous, vous n'êtes pas allée le voir ? » demanda la blonde.

« Si, je me suis réveillée il y a une bonne heure déjà. »

« Et vous ne lui avez pas tout expliqué ? » s'étonna Emma.

« Je vous laisse ce plaisir. » répondit la reine avec un sourire sincère qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre avec tout son sérieux :

« Je suppose que je ne lui raconte pas... »

« Pas tout non en effet, Miss Swan. » la coupa la reine avec un sourcil relevé.

Emma la regarda, gênée, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Maintenant nous allons chercher une solution à notre problème. »

« Notre problème ? » s'indigna la blonde.

« Celui que vous avez créé en passant un marché avec le ténébreux, Miss Swan. »

« Ah... Oui celui-là... » marmonna Emma.

Elles ne s'étaient visiblement pas comprises, ou alors, plus probable, Regina ne voulait pas parler de leur relation pour le moment. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait appeler cela une relation d'ailleurs. De toute façon, la reine avait raison, elles avaient d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

« Vous avez une idée ? Je pourrais sûrement me rendre utile. Maintenant qu'on est de retour à Storybrooke j'ai sûrement retrouvé mes pouvoirs. »

Regina planta son regard foncé dans les yeux clairs de la blonde, la sondant comme si elle cherchait la magie à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait, se dit Emma.

« Non, je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Peut-être que Gold a oublié comme tous les autres. » tenta la blonde.

« Je ne compterai pas là-dessus. » répondit Regina avec une moue d'agacement, penser à Rumpelstiltskin lui faisait souvent cet effet.

« OK… On pourrait peut-être commencer par trouver le portail. Vous savez où il se trouve ? »

« Bonne idée. J'ignore où il se trouve mais je vais vite pouvoir remédier à cela. »

À ces mots, la brune disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

« C'est une blague ? » pensa la blonde à voix haute en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle se dit que la reine s'était sûrement rendue dans son caveau et courut jusqu'à sa coccinelle sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte du manoir. _Tant pis pour elle !_ Se dit-elle avec un sourire vengeur sur le visage, comme si un habitant de Storybrooke oserait pénétrer sans y avoir été invité dans la demeure du Maire.

* * *

En trouvant le tombeau de la famille Mills ouvert, la blonde se dit que Regina savait qu'elle la rejoindrait. Elle entra donc dans le caveau, descendant les escaliers en colimaçon pour pénétrer dans la pièce sombre dans laquelle on sentait presque la magie flotter dans l'air.

« Est-ce que vous étiez obligée de disparaître comme ça sans m'emmener avec vous ? »

« Non. » répondit la reine sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux de la carte sur la laquelle elle était penchée.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en se rapprochant de la brune, elle faisait tourner un long pendentif au-dessus d'une carte incroyablement détaillée de Storybrooke.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La reine poussa un long soupir en stoppant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Peut-être que si je ne vous ai pas emmenée avec moi Miss Swan, c'est que j'avais besoin de calme pour me concentrer et que je vous sais incapable de tenir votre langue plus de cinq minutes. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux ronds en levant les deux mains en l'air :

« OK, OK, désolée je vous laisse vous concentrer. »

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et finit par faire le tour de la pièce, regardant tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Je suis à la recherche du portail. » répondit tout de même Regina après quelques secondes « Et ne touchez à rien. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la blonde s'approcher de près de certains de ses artefacts.

Emma obéit et se rapprocha de la reine à temps pour voir le pendentif se planter dans un point de la carte, quelque part dans la forêt si elle lisait bien.

« OK cette fois vous ne partez pas sans moi, je peux nous y emmener ! » lança Emma en sortant ses clefs de voiture.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais monter dans votre taille de ferraille fluo ? » s'indigna la brune.

« Nous aurions pu monter dans votre si belle voiture si vous n'aviez pas disparu sans moi au manoir ! » se vexa la sauveuse qui n'aimait pas que l'on critique sa fidèle coccinelle.

« Ou vous pourriez simplement me laisser régler cela toute seule. » rétorqua Regina les mains sur les hanches.

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de répondre fermement :

« Non. C'est moi qui ai conclu ce marché avec Gold, c'est à moi de trouver une solution. Vous n'êtes même pas obligée de m'aider d'ailleurs. »

Un sourcil brun s'arqua sur le visage fin du Maire qui répondit d'une voix grave :

« Si. Si je n'avais pas lancé ce sort, vous n'auriez pas eu à accepter ce marché. »

« Et si je n'avais pas ramené Marianne, vous n'auriez pas lancé ce sort. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer d'une voix exaspérée :

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Miss Swan, je vous rappelle que je suis la méchante reine alors si vous chercher une coupable, elle est en face de vous. Mais c'est complètement inutile de se renvoyer la balle de la sorte, j'ai promis de vous aider à trouver une solution et je le ferai. Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt n'est pas dénué de sens à mes yeux, vous avez conclu ce marché pour retrouver notre fils, et je ne vous laisserai pas en payer le prix, vous m'entendez ? »

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Emma, la brune tenait à elle, elle en était maintenant sûre. Le regard noir de la reine ne la trompait pas, elle fit un pas vers elle et saisit la main de Regina qui la regarda avec surprise.

« Merci. » dit-elle tout simplement.

Le sourire que lui rendit Regina manqua faire chavirer son cœur, si elle trouvait la reine incroyablement sexy lorsqu'elle revêtait son masque autoritaire, lorsque celle-ci souriait, elle la trouvait tout bonnement éblouissante.  
Elle se reprit en lançant avec enthousiasme :

« On y va du coup ? »

« Je dois d'abord faire quelque chose qui me démange depuis notre retour. » trancha Regina.

Avant que la sauveuse n'ait eu le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait, la brune saisit sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent presque brutalement les siennes. Emma réalisa que ce contact lui avait manqué comme si leur dernier baiser remontait à des années. Lorsque la langue de la reine entra en contact avec la sienne, elle gémit contre sa bouche avant de lui rendre son baiser avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.  
Elle n'aurait pas su dire quelle sensation prenait le dessus d'elle actuellement, le soulagement de voir que Regina ne laissait pas leur aventure derrière elles dans la forêt enchantée, le désir brûlant qu'elle ressentait pour la brune et son corps parfait, ou bien le doute qu'elle ressentait face à ses sentiments et leur réciprocité chez la principale intéressée.

Mais heureusement pour elle, la langue habile de la reine contre la sienne lui faisait oublier tout le reste et il ne resta bientôt plus de place pour autre chose que pour un désir brûlant montant à l'intérieur d'elle.  
Cependant le contact fut rompu bien trop rapidement à son goût. La blonde plongea alors son regard dans les deux orbes noirs de Regina qui la regardaient avec le même désir qu'elle devinait au fond de ses propres yeux. Ne lâchant pas sa taille, la brune les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol boueux de la forêt, Emma retint la reine qui commençait à s'éloigner :

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'embrasser puis me laisser comme ça ! »

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. » commença Regina avant de se rapprocher pour chuchoter dans son oreille « Mais je vous promets une suite à cet échange. »

Cette phrase provoqua un frisson qui parcourut la totalité de son corps avant de venir se loger entre ses jambes. Peu importe le monde dans lequel elles se trouvaient, cette femme avait le pouvoir de la rendre dingue.  
Tentant tant bien que mal de se reprendre, Emma regarda autour d'elle sans reconnaître les lieux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un étang ici. »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez encore sur cette ville Miss Swan. » déclara la brune en se dirigeant vers le fameux étang.

Emma la suivit en demandant :

« C'est le portail ? Est-ce qu'il est stable ? »

Regina se pencha et ramassa une feuille morte avant de la jeter vers l'étang. La blonde retint sa respiration en la regardant se déposer sur la surface de l'eau mais rien ne passa.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux comme il l'était dans la forêt enchantée mais il n'est pas actif. »

« Il suffit de trouver une émotion forte pour l'activer non ? »

« Le verbe suffire ne me semble pas très approprié Miss Swan. »

 _C'est pas faux._ Pensa l'intéressée en hochant la tête, entre la colère de la sorcière la première fois et son besoin vital de retrouver son fils la deuxième, activer le portail n'avait pas été une partie de rigolade.  
Emma détourna son regard de l'étang pour le concentrer sur la reine qui semblait en pleine réflexion. À en juger par le mécontentement qui se lisait sur son visage, elle ne trouvait pas de solution à leur problème.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à mes parents ? » tenta la blonde.

Regina la fusilla du regard en demandant froidement :

« Vous pensez réellement que vos id… parents, si charmants soient-ils, trouveront une issue là où je n'en vois pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que plus nombreux nous sommes à chercher une solution, plus nos chances de la trouver sont grandes. » s'expliqua Emma.

« Après tout, comme vous l'avez souligné, c'est votre problème, si vous voulez demander de l'aide à vos parents, libre à vous. » rétorqua la brune avec un geste faussement désinvolte de la main avant de se détourner.

Emma leva les bras au ciel, maudissant aussi bien son manque de tact que l'ego trop facilement froissable de la reine.

« Ne vous vexez pas... » tenta la blonde en attrapant le poignet de Regina avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

Le regard noir de cette dernière suffit à lui faire lâcher prise, et à l'instant où se fut fait, la reine disparut une nouvelle fois.

« Trop tard... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de marche, elle retrouva le chemin du centre-ville et se rendit directement chez Granny où elle trouva ses parents et Henry là où elle les avait laissés.

« Emma ! » l'interpella sa mère avec son air inquiet.

La blonde sourit d'un air blasé en se demandant si elle se ferait un jour à ce besoin de la surprotéger qu'avaient ses parents.

Elle leur raconta en détails son aventure dans la forêt enchantée, passant bien-sûr sous silence son rapprochement avec la reine même si elle était sûre que la tête de sa mère apprenant qu'elle avait une quelconque relation avec Regina devait valoir son pesant d'or.

« J'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama Henry « T'as réussi à convaincre la méchante reine de t'écouter et mieux encore, de t'aider ! »

Le ton admiratif de son fils lui étira un sourire.

« C'est grâce à toi gamin. Ta mère a réussi à ouvrir le portail parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin irrépressible de te retrouver et de te protéger. »

Sa réplique eut pour effet de faire apparaître le même sourire que sur son visage sur celui du jeune homme.

« Je suis fière de toi, Emma, ça ne devait pas être une mince affaire de faire plier Regina… Mais je suis d'accord avec elle, ce n'était pas la chose à plus sage à faire de passer un marché avec le ténébreux... » dit solennellement son père, effaçant son sourire.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour retrouver mon fils et vous débarrasser tous de cette nouvelle malédiction. » se vexa la blonde.

David ouvrit la bouche mais fut stoppé par sa femme qui prit la parole à sa place :

« Nous allons trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de ce marché, Emma, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Quel marché as-tu passé love ? » entendit-elle demander Hook derrière elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant ce surnom. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait oublié que le pirate tentait un rapprochement depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de l'embrasser au pays imaginaire. _Quelle idiote !_ Se sermonna-t-elle. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour répondre au pirate, elle fut interrompue par une voix grave teintée d'une jalousie qui la fit sourire intérieurement.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, pirate. »

« Détendez-vous votre altesse je voulais seulement me rendre utile. »

« Et bien allez donc vous rendre utile ailleurs. » rétorqua la reine avec dédain.

D'un mouvement élégant de la main, elle fit disparaître le pirate dans un nuage de fumée, ce qui déclencha un ricanement chez la blonde et un hoquet indigné de Blanche-Neige.

« Maman ! » s'écria Henry en courant prendre sa mère adoptive dans ses bras « J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait dans la forêt enchantée, tu vois, même la méchante reine pouvait être un héros, j'en étais sûr ! »

« Emma avait raison, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi, Henry. » répondit la brune en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, se demandant depuis combien de temps la reine était dans le restaurant.

« Je vois que vous avez donc bien décidé d'informer tout le monde de notre problème Miss Swan. » continua Regina sur un ton sec, bien éloigné de celui avec lequel elle s'était adressée à son fils.

« Pas à tout le monde, seulement à ma famille. »

« Mais avec une telle discrétion que tous les habitants de Storybrooke ne tarderont pas à être au courant. » cassa la sorcière.

Emma se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas, sa mère s'en chargea pour elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas Regina, nous trouverons rapidement une solution. »

« Oui bien-sûr, il me tarde de la découvrir. » rétorqua la brune sur un ton toujours aussi sec.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de pessimisme, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Regina.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Henry.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'essaierai de publier la suite dans deux semaines mais encore une fois je promets rien, mon concours approche et l'écriture reste un hobby donc priorité aux révisions ^^**

 **Mais je ferai de mon mieux, bisous bisous !**


End file.
